The Slave of His Life
by Shining-Dreamer
Summary: A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? Read to find out! Warning: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah... I know what all of y'all are thinking... Why ain't I writing to Stormy's last Breath? Well… I've gotten stuck on a part and I just got bored with it, so it's somewhere in my room, temporally forgotten for the moment… Anyways, here's one of my newest stories, I hope y'all enjoy it… ^_^ **

**Warnings: **** Yaoi- meaning boyxboy relationship and such, rape, perhaps a hint of violence, humiliation, very mature insight (or what I hope, anyways…), language, and OCC… I hope I ain't leaving anything out.. o.o'' **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… *Sniffles* **

**Summary: **** A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? Read to find out! **

**The Slave of His Life **

Naruto's POV

"Je n'aime pas chats. J'aime chiens! Toi?" The bubble gum haired girl sitting across from me asked, looking up from her textbook, sporting a goofy grin across her face. Her sea-green eyes danced with a happy mood and her pale skin glowed in the light.

The blond with whiskered scars on either cheek and his eyes an ocean blue returned the grin with his own fox-like one and I shrugged as I said," oui, j'aime chiens, oussi… Por-quoi?"

"Don't know really. Just thought it would be a good way to start up a conversation, don't you think so?" Sakura wondered, tilting her head in an adorable way, puckering her lips by just a tad.

Chuckling, I nodded," oui! Oh, est-ce que isi Hinata a Kiba?" I looked around after asking, searchingly looking for our two missing friends. They were supposed to have met us here at this café nearly fifteen minutes ago to study our French.

"Avec moi."

Startled, Sakura and I both jumped in our seats out of surprise, the sudden extra voice causing us to swerve in our seats. There behind the table stood Sakura's step brother with both Hinata and Kiba standing beside him, their necks collared and leashed with the older raven holding onto the ends of the rope.

"Je regrette. I did not mean to keep them for so long. The time just slipped my mind." Sasuke, Sakura's step bro, informed us, an evil smirk crossing his features. He looked strikingly gorgeous with his ebony colored eyes, his feminine facial structure, and porcelain pale skin. His raven hair fell down to barely reaching his shoulders with his bangs touching the top of his eyes and at the back of his head, a duck butt was formed.

"What the hell are you doing? Let them go, Sasuke!" Sakura instantly shouted in anger after spying her friends' predicament. We jumped to our feet to face the older male, both of us glaring at him.

"Ah, but there is a heavy price for them, little girl," the twenty-one year old replied, taunting the two of us angered teens by swishing the leashes on the other two who cringed in fear. Hinata's eyes were red and it looked like she would start crying at any moment. Kiba looked utterly humiliated and beyond furious, but he kept his eyes down on the floor. Neither seemed to have the ability to talk, either they had been told not to, or they were just too humiliated to do so.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You don't friggin' own them, Sasuke," I spat out, glaring at the taller and older guy.

"Ah-ha, but that is where you are wrong, Naruto," the raven male murmured, his smirk widening as he pulled on the leashes a bit which caused my two friends to tumble forward a bit with the movement.

"Stop that!" Sakura cried out, moving towards her friends in an act to try to help them, but her step-brother stopped her with a gesture of his hand. He continued to talk as if nothing had happened.

"You see, Naruto," he said, staring straight into my anger-filled orbs. "I _do _own your little friends. Why? Because I helped them out of a sticky situation in exchange for their bodies."

That caused an instant reaction from Hinata and she started sobbing into her hands, her body trembling uncontrollably. Kiba's glare on the floor intensified, his hands forming into fists down at his sides. Sakura and I watched helplessly at our tortured friends, neither of us knowing what to do. Then I clenched my jaw and stepped towards Saukra's step brother.

"Fine. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you. I'll get whatever will pay off their debt to you. Decide now before I call the fucking cops," I told the older man, glaring daggers at him as I crossed my arms tightly against my chest.

"Anything? Are you sure, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a gleam appearing in his eyes, something akin to lust. The look bothered the me, but I gave him a firm nod of my head.

"Name it, bastard. Hurry it up before I get impatient," I answered, stiffly nodding again as I mentally tried shaking off the weird, uneasy feeling.

"You."

I stopped glaring and just stared at the guy, blinking in shock. I glanced at Sakura, wondering if I actually heard right, then looked back at Sasuke, a small grin lifting the ends of my lips. "What? You've gotta be pullin' my chain…" I murmured in half disbelief, half desperate move to deny the blunt statement.

"No. Either I get you and I let your little friends go or they're mine for as long as I have need of them."

The glare returned ten-fold and I stood still for a moment, scrutinizing the man closely, trying to figure out whether he was fooling me or not. I saw both Kiba and Hinata looking at me with confused and shocked expressions. Then their eyes widened and they started to silently, vigorously shake their heads as in 'no, don't say yes'. I watched them for another moment before I looked back at Sasuke. I decided right then and there that I didn't want to know what they had been going through with this man before they had entered this café, nor did I want whatever it was to continue. So, I looked straight into ebony eyes and nodded my head in firm confirmation.

"Deal," I said, slowly sliding my arms back down to my sides. "Now let them go."

Sasuke chuckled," are you sure, Naruto? Do you fully understand what you are signing up for when you agree?"

"I'll do anything for my friends no matter the cost. Now let them go, dammit. I'm not playing around!" I angrily exclaimed, pounding a fist into the nearby wall next to me so hard, leaving a fist-sized hole in my waking.

An almost snooty-like smirk formed on Sasuke's face as he slowly turned to my two friends and he unclipped the collars off of them. "Alright… They are free as you can see. It's your turn to be collared, Come here," Sasuke commanded lightly, yet with enough authority, as he held up the leash hat had been around Hinata's neck, dangling it tauntingly.

"No, please don't, Naruto! This is _our _problem!" Hinata cried while she and the brunette beside her both rushed over to me and they clung to my arms.

"She's right, man. You don't want to do this. It's our fault we're in this; you shouldn't be the one to take the punishment." Kiba told me in a husky voice, clinging onto my right arm with a tight grip.

Yet I said nothing nor did I look at them. All I did do was calmly pull my arms out of my friends grasps, then I slowly stepped up to Sakura's step-brother with a completely impassive look, something unusual for my usual hyperactive self. I didn't say a single word as the man clipped the collar around my neck, the strip of material being a little too tight and pinching my skin a bit.

"Hm… This shall be interesting, don't you think, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered quietly in my ear after leaning down a bit.

I looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes, giving the twenty-one year old man a blank look, my normally bright, ocean blue orbs void of any life, completely dull.

Sasuke smirked in return, then he looked over my shoulder and said," merci beacoup! Au revoir!" Pulling on the leash, Sasuke turned around and started to walk away, causing me trip on my own feet in hurry to follow. I caught myself just in time before gravity could make its' course and have me introducing my face with the floor. I stumbled after the raven as I glared at the back of his head. We weren't even half-way to the exit, only a couple of feet away from my friends, when Sasuke suddenly stopped, making me run right into him.

"Oh, and Sakura?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, a sadistic look in his eye. "If I were you, sweetie, I wouldn't tell your mother or my father about any of this. Who _knows _what might happen to little Naru-Chan here?"

After that was said, Sasuke again looked away and restarted his brisk walk towards the exit, pulling me along with him. As we walked, Isaw some random people stare at the two of us with all kinds of curiosity. In a humiliated kind of way by the way I had been leashed, I looked away with a flushed face and glared down at the ground. Then I noticed my knuckles on my right hand, the one I had used to punch the wall with. Busted open and bleeding rather heavily, my knuckles were already starting to swell and shade around the wounds, the beginning of bruises. 'Damn… Why the hell is this happening? What did Kiba and Hinata do?' I silently asked myself, staring at my bloody hand with narrowed eyes and a slight frown.

Once we were down the street a block away from the café we had all been at, Sasuke stopped us and turned to look down at me. As he bent down to kiss the unprepared me, the sky right above our heads opened up and began an assault on us of pouring cold rain. The wind around us picked up considerably and blew cold gusts of wind, chilling us to the bone.

"I hope you know you've just signed yourself off to being my slave, Naruto… You'll be regretting this all but too soon." Sasuke whispered to me as he brushed his lips against my lips. Our eyes locked, blue orbs against ebony, and I suddenly glared at him defiantly.

"I won't. I would rather have myself doing whatever you want than knowing that my friends were doing it." I replied in a logical, monotone voice, breaking eye contact to stare down at Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke chuckled, licking the my lips with a quick swipe of his pink muscle, startling me. "What a loyal little fox you are... Question is, would you be as loyal to me as you are o them?"

I scoffed, shaking my head. "When pigs fly, bastard," I mumbled.

The leash was tightened and pulled upwards, making me look up as I flinched. Sasuke, holding the leash tightly wounded around his hand, smirked in an evil kind of way down at me before he kissed me lightly again. "Let's hope that pigs learn real quick for your sake, my little kitsune," he murmured, chuckling deeply. Then he leaned back and said," now, I think it's time to get to my home. What do you think, my little kitsune? Considering it is pouring down rain and we are completely soaking wet?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your fucking kitsune," I snarled, glaring up at the raven man with hate, never liking it when people tried to give me nicknames. I definitely hated it when my parents called me those stupid names like Naru-Chan and Buttercup. 'Oh, shit… My parents… Is he going to let me go home? At _all?' _ I thought, eyes slightly widening. Before I could question Sasuke though, the man roughly pulled on the leash, making me fall forward with a yelp into Sasuke's hard embrace. His strong arms pinned me, keeping me trapped against him.

"I'll call you whatever I want, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into my ear, crushing me in the hug, or whatever it was supposed to be. "You're mine now and you'll respect me… To make things more clear for your understanding, my little kitsune, call me 'master'."

"What? I'm not gonna call you that!" I angrily exclaimed, staring at Sasuke's chest like he was crazy. I couldn't exactly move, so it wasn't like I could show the man the expression. And to call him 'master' like I was some sort of slave? Was he **that **friggin' crazy?

Sasuke grabbed hold of my chin and jerked my head up so that he could stare into my eyes, his own ebony orbs staring back in firm sternness. "You _will_ call me master, Naruto. You're mine now; I can punish you in any way that I find necessary… Do you _want_ me to punish you? Because…" Sasuke smirked, a glint appearing in his eyes," I _can_."

Reviews are nice, but I'm not gonna force ya to give me any feedback if you decide it's not worth it.

And, sorry for the cliffhanger... .""

I was excited to get this one up… o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, y'all! I'm getting excited with this story cuz it's not something I would normally allow other people to read of my words.. XD So… Have fun reading this! lol**

**Warnings: **** Yaoi- meaning boyxboy relationship and such, rape, perhaps a hint of violence, humiliation, very mature insight (or what I hope, anyways…), language, and OCC… I hope I ain't leaving anything out.. o.o'' **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… *Sniffles* **

**Summary: **** A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? Read to find out! **

**The Slave of His Life **

Naruto's POV

_Sasuke grabbed hold of my chin and jerked my head up so that he could stare into my eyes, his own ebony orbs staring back in firm sternness. "You will call me master, Naruto. You're mine now; I can punish you in any way that I find necessary… Do you want me to punish you? Because…" Sasuke smirked, a glint appearing in his eyes," I can." _

Standing there, pressed to an older and sadistic guy, soaking wet, and now actually scared for the first time so far that day, I sagged my body against Sasuke a bit in utter defeat, still being forced to look up at the raven. I opened my mouth, kept quiet for a second, then I sighed and looked away from Sasuke's smug look. "I-… I-I understand… M-master…" I mumbled under my breath, my voice slightly shaking.

"What was that, my little kitsune? Didn't quite _catch_ that," Sasuke said in a teasing tone, so smug that it made me want to gag.

But I swallowed the reflex down as I hesitantly looked back into Sasuke's eyes and said, a bit louder than before," I-I understand… M-Master."

"Hmph. Was that so hard, Naruto? Good boy," Sasuke pulled my chin forward and he kissed me again before letting me go, well, except for the leash, of course. "It's time to go now, my little kitsune. By this point, we might each get a cold from this weather."

Like before, I was pulled along by the leash as Sasuke walked, every now and then I slipped and slided on the slippery sidewalk when the older guy tugged on the leash too hard. I flinched when that happened, thinking,' my neck hurts… Something tells me that my neck will be raw and red when this stupid collar is taken off…'

We seemed to have walked forever, going down so many blocks that I finally gave up on trying to remember what number I had last left off on, and soon I was getting tired. 'Why is this taking so long? Why does he live so friggin' far away? Isn't _he_ tired?' I thought as I took a quick sneak peek up at the man walking a bit ahead of me and yet somehow still beside me.

Sasuke glanced down at me for a split second at the exact same time I had taken my peek, then he looked back down and grinned. "Have something to say, my little kitsune?" He asked, tugging the leash, and me, closer to him, the product of that hug being another embrace and stopping from either of us from walking. "Are you getting tired?"

Quickly looking away, I made a 'tch' noise and quietly said," no…" Then I looked back at him with a dismayed expression and asked," are we there, yet? We've been walking forever now."

I felt the chuckle rumble vibrating through his chest before he said," now, now, my sweet treat. No need to fret; we're here."

I gave him a quick look of suspicion, then moved my gaze towards the huge cast-iron, black gate that towered of us, which he had stopped us in front of. On the walls on either side of the gates, the walls are high and the barrier is made of lots and lots of rocks. Looking past the huge-ass gates, I gasped after seeing the friggin' HUGE hou-mansion that you would have to be filthy rich to own. 'Well,' I thought, staring at the dark, spooky building in astonishment. 'I guess that does fit Sasuke well… Sakura DID say that her parents are rich… Guess she forgot to mention they're _filthy _rich…' Anyways, the house, or more so mansion than anything, looked to be about three stories tall and, from left to right, fifties windows wide(A/N I know, a lot, but still.. . I over-exaggerated just a bit.. XD), the windows being as huge as fuck. Around the mansion, there's a lot of vegetation; tall oak trees as old as prehistoric time, wild rose bushes, wild bushes and weeds, and big, wide whomping willows probably just as old as the dirt beneath them.

"Holy shit," I mumbled in awe under my breath as I gaped at the place. 'Halloween here must be epic,' I thought before jumping back into Sasuke's embrace from surprise as one of the gates' door creaked slowly open.

"My, my, Naruto," Sasuke chuckled, squeezing me a bit. "Someone is a bit jumpy, now aren't we?"

With my jaw clenched, I grinded my teeth and bit my tongue to refrain myself from snapping curses at him. I didn't want him to have another reason to "punish" me. Then I squeaked when Sasuke suddenly pulled away from the hold and started pulling me past the huge iron gates by the leash, nearly choking me in the process. Once we were a few feet on his property, the gates croaked creepily and then slowly began to reclose. It freaked me out to no end, but I kept my feelings to myself as I glanced over my shoulder to see the gates now shut completely.

It took nearly a whole five minutes before we reached the front porch, which wrapped around the whole front part of the house (mansion?). We had only taken our first step onto the three-staircase up the porch when the doubled oak doors suddenly opened. Behind them stood a tall man wearing a penguin suit with gray hair that pointed upwards. His left eye is black, yet his right eye is a strange red with a scar running up along his skin over it. He looks to be around in his mid-twenties and he's very handsome. (A/N o.o I like Kakashi, but it's difficult making a description of him.. ."" Sorry…)

"Hey, Sasuke. You weren't out very long." The man greeted the raven as he friendly smiled at the two of us.

"Hn… I got who I wanted. It was a quick exchange." Sasuke greeted in return with a slight smirk that twisted his lips as he motioned to me with a pointed look. "So bring up some towels and drinks, Kakashi. Preferably hot drinks."

"A 'please and thank you' would be appreciated, Sasuke," the man, Kakashi, joked, winking towards me as he waved a hand at his boss, ignoring the glare from the Uchiha that was directed at him. "Coffee?"

"Hn… Yeah. Oh, and hot chocolate for you, Naruto, correct?" Sasuke's glare vanished as he looked down at me, a brow raised.

"No." Was my curt answer as I looked away. The gray-haired man looked nice enough, but I didn't trust Sasuke. That would be a mistake, I could just tell.

Sasuke looked back at his head butler and nodded," yeah, he'd like hot chocolate. We'll be in my study."

"I see. I'll be there shortly, Sasuke," Kakashi replied, nodding before closing the doors shut behind us once we were inside. Then he disappeared through a door to our direct left, closing that door behind himself as well.

When he was gone, I took that time to gape at our beautiful surroundings, stunned. Directly opposite from the oak double doors is a huge marble staircase, the floor beneath us marble as well. There were eight connecting to this front room and every one of them are closed. In the center is a little round table with a large bouquet of red roses and foliage in a black vase atop the small surface. The walls around us were painted a simple, yet bright, color of blue and framed pictures were everywhere.

By the time my mind returned to reality, Sasuke already had me halfway up the stairs, still holding onto the leash. 'Where did he say we were going? To his study? Shit, do not tell me we're going to be alone,' I thought, glancing around nervously as I clutched my stomach with one hand while keeping the other one down at my side.

We reached the top of the stairs a few seconds later, then he led me down a long corridor that went to the right of the staircase, walking for a few minutes til we reached one of the closed doors to the left. He stopped there, opened it, and pulled me into the room. Sasuke closed the entry behind us, smiling down at me with a look of glee. Not liking the look at the least, I quickly moved my gaze elsewhere to take in the way his study was filled in.

Yup, another short chapter, but at least it's there… ."" Sorry! Lol

Anyways, review if ya want. No need to, though. ^_^

Thanks for picking my story to be one that you would read! Hope ya enjoyed it so far!

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this time, I'll try to make this chapter a bit more longer, ne? :D No promises, but I cam try.. lol**

**Warnings: **** Yaoi- meaning boyxboy relationship and such, rape, perhaps a hint of violence, humiliation, very mature insight (or what I hope, anyways…), language, and OCC… I hope I ain't leaving anything out.. o.o'' **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… *Sniffles* **

**Summary: **** A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? Read to find out! **

**The Slave of His Life **

Naruto's POV

_We reached the top of the stairs a few seconds later, then he led me down a long corridor that went to the right of the staircase, walking for a few minutes til we reached one of the closed doors to the left. He stopped there, opened it, and pulled me into the room. Sasuke closed the entry behind us, smiling down at me with a look of glee. Not liking the look at the least, I quickly moved my gaze elsewhere to take in the way his study was filled in. _

It looked like any other kind of office; supporting a huge desk and a comfy-looking chair. The desk was over-crowded with papers, pens, check books, and everything else you would imagine a desk to be holding. A couch off to the left pushed up against the wall stood beside one of many over-stuffed bookcases in the room; the couch looking comfy, more comfortable than the chair behind the desk, and a lot more inviting than even the fluffiest of beds. It looked big enough to hold two people if they were to be laying down on… top… Of one another… I gulped at the thought and quickly shook my head as if to shake away the evil images that popped up in my mind just as I noticed how surprisingly messy the room was. There were crumpled up papers and dust bunnies littering the area of the floor, along with clothes that looked suspiciously dirty from where I stood. 'It's as if he lets no one else in here to at least clean up… It's so unorganized…,' I thought as Sasuke appeared in my line of vision, bending down a bit so that he was eye-level with me.

"Spacing out, my little kitsune?" He asked, smiling still.

"Tch, n-no," I stuttered, quickly looking away again before squeaking out in startle as Sasuke's hands slid up my chest, heading up towards my neck in a deliberate way. "Wh-what are y-you-?" I wasn't able to complete my question when a 'click' sound met my hearing from below.

Sasuke looked into my eyes as he straightened up, tossing the leash to the side somewhere, letting it land in a heap somewhere on already mess-made floor. Staring at me, he smiled just a bit wider and said," I'll keep that collar on you til I get the other one… Don't become too attached to that one, 'kay?"

I blinked in a stunned sort of way, then I rolled my eyes. "As if I would get attached to stupid so stupid, teme. It's just a stupid thing that I don't even want. Why do I have to wear one, anyways?" I reached up and fingered the fake leather, poking it a few times sullenly.

"Because, my little kitsune," Sasuke started to answer, grabbing my chin with his thumb and index finger. He pulled my face closer to his as he continued to speak, saying," I _own_ you. If you were to run away, I want to have the reassurance that someone will bring you back to me all in one piece, right?" With that said, Sasuke tilted his head and brought his lips to mine at a slant, his mouth fitting perfectly against mine.

His kiss was soft and tender at first, but it gradually began to get more heated. Sasuke had slid his hands down my body, gripping me at the hips and holding my much smaller body against his grown adult's body very closely. He seemed to really be enjoying this. Me? I was having a difficult time trying not to throw up in his face, so glad that he wasn't trying to get his pink muscle into my mouth… yet, anyway.

Thank the gods for me, though, and before Sasuke could go any further with the fiery kiss, a knock at the door had the older man pulling away from me. "Yes?" He answered with an annoyed look on his face, clearly aggravated from being interrupted.

"Shall I enter, Sasuke? I brought up what you had asked for." Kakashi's voice carried through the oak barrier, muffled from the solid door that stood in the way.

"Ah…" Sasuke sighed disappointedly, letting my hips go. "Yes, come in…"

Panting from the kiss, I stood still as I watched the door open and the young butler slip in. In his arms, he held two fluffy and blue towels under a tray that held up two cups of steaming liquids. He walked across the room, past us, with his load and minding us no business as he set the tray on the desk and the towels alongside it. "Need anything else? A fresh set of clothes for both of ya?"

"No. I've got clothes in here, Kakashi." Sasuke stiffly answered, waving his hand in the air. "You're dismissed. I want to be alone and no disturbances."

"Fine by me," Kakashi cheerfully answered as he whipped a suspicious looking orange book from his pocket. "I'm on a very good part where the two boys end up finding out that their emotions were for one another and not just rivalry." A dreamy gaze slid across his features, his eyes glazing up as he thought about his book.

"Kakashi… I could care less about your porno books." Sasuke gritted out with a somewhat calm posture, only a slight tick in his cheek the only hint of his annoyance.

"Sure, sure, Sasuke…" Kakashi replied, jumping back into reality with a rather mischief grin crossing his face. "I'll just call you when dinner is ready, ne?"

"That would be nice. Thanks," Sasuke responded stiffly, nodding briefly. Then he turned back to face me only to grab my wrist and pull me towards his desk as his butler passed us on his way out, his nose buried deeply in his little orange book. The door was closed shut once the older man was gone. When he was, Sasuke pressed me up against him once again, a towel wrapped around me from behind with him pressing against me in the front. "It's only one in the afternoon… We'll take a shower after dinner," the man whispered into my ear, using a husky voice that caused a shiver to run down my spine.

'**A** shower? Oh, geez… He wants to shower with _me_,' I thought, looking up at him with my face kind of scrunched up with a minor fear to the thought of the near future.

I guess he didn't notice the emotion that reflected from my face because he gave me a light kiss on the lips in an uncaring way. Then he let me go and tightened the towel around me more securely as he said," I don't want you to catch a cold, my little kitsune. It would be best if you dried yourself quickly." He grabbed the second fluffy towel and did as he had told me to do; drying his silky, black hair, his eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed.

I waited til I knew for sure that he wasn't going to try anything before I took hold of the towel he had kept around my shoulders. Copying his own ministrations, I started rubbing at my own mop of hair that crowned my head while I kept my eyes on the older man. I didn't trust him to not do something to me if I closed my eyes. I've never had a trusting issue before, like, ever. I know I'm a little naïve, but I'm bright and I like to look in the good of people. Except I knew for a fact now that Sasuke would try something on me if at all I let my guard down, even if it was for a second.

"My little kitsune…" His voice was like a knife slicing through melted butter as I felt his arms slipped around my waist, his chest pressed up aligned with mine.

My eyes snapped open after I had noticed the mistake I made of closing them while I had thought, not knowing exactly for how long they had been closed. "L-let me go." I stuttered in a demanding voice as I glared up at him, standing rather rigidly.

Sasuke had his eyes down on mine with a strange twinkling in them, a smirk dancing across his face. "I think not, Naru-Chan," he murmured as he leaned down a bit, making it so that his lips barely touched mine.

I didn't want him to know how much that bothered me, especially since I knew what his lips were capable of doing to me. So I kept glaring up at him in silence without any movement from my body. I figured that if I moved, it would cause him to think I was rebelling. Which is what I would have normally of done by now. Except that would cause him to take sadistic actions, in which case I really didn't want. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was totally against all of this and I really wanted him to stop, but I didn't want my situation to get any worse.

Hot breath blew across my mouth as Sasuke chuckled softly, drinking me up with his eyes. "Would you like to know what I'm thinking about right now, my little kitsune? Of all the things I'm deciding to do with you?" He asked in a low, seductive whisper, locking his gaze with mine, watching as I visibly shivered at the tone in his voice.

"N-no," I stuttered, barely shaking my head. "Don't tell me… I don't want to know… I don't want you even _trying_ anything, either."

"Oh," he chuckled again. "It's going to happen, Naru-Chan. Don't you worry your pretty little head. It will. As for now, though, I'll keep everything simple for you to let you get used to how things work around here, alright? Everything will be changing for you and there will be no stopping me from doing as I wish."

"How can things change, huh?" I demanded heatedly. ""I mean, it's not like I can just stay here. I've got to go home _some_ time!" I exclaimed, now even more worried about how my parents might be feeling at the moment. The storm outside might be worrying them about me, probably wondering where I was at and if I was okay. "When are you going to let me go?"

"Heh, heh… Do not fret, my little, kitsune (A/N am I saying that pet name too much?). I've already talked to your parents. I've told them that you've decided to go to that French camp that you've been discussing with them about the past few weeks. Plus, yesterday was the beginning of summer break, was it not? Makes things much easier on my part, it does…" Sasuke chuckled softly as he watched my expression change to horror. "Aw, don't look so excited about it, my pet. You'll grow to love this position you're in, trust me…"

"Tch," I quickly recovered from my shock and jerked away from his embrace, putting a ten-foot distance between us. "There is no way in hell I could like this or _you_. Only a cold day in Hell, you bastard. And you're lying; my parents would **never** agree to something like that over phone. It has to be in person and in writing."

"So it is. They agreed and signed the legal forms." Sasuke replied, an evil glint appearing in his eyes as he turned away and walked to his cluttered desk. I watched him in confused silence as he went through a pile of papers that could probably fill an entire book that held more than a hundred pages. It took a few moments before he found the pages he was looking for. Once they were in his hands, Sasuke turned back to me, smirking, and walked back to me.

Dread filled my body like liquid lead as he handed me the documents. I took them with difficulty, trying to breathe more easily as I took in the words on the pages, reading all three sheets in record timing. After I was done, it took me a moment to realize that what he was saying was the truth. My parents had signed the legal forms stating that Sasuke Uchiha had taken guardianship over Naruto Uzumaki, which was me, for the days spent at (Insert French camp of your choosing) for the entire summer.

'I can't believe it… Unless I can contact mom or dad or even maybe the police, this teme has me for the whole summer. What should I do?' I thought, staring at the papers with a horror-struck look, my eyes as round as plates.

"So? Have anything else to add to that, my little kitsune?"

His voice cut me off from my fear-filled state and I suddenly felt beyond angry. How could he have done any of this? It must have been planned from the beginning. Kiba and Hinata must have been just an accident that Sasuke had come across, fitting perfectly into his evil little plan. How else could he have been able to get me? He must have know I would have taken their places willingly. Of course, hopefully they were oblivious to his damn plan and they really _had_ done something that they needed help getting out of from him or I was gonna have to sit them down and give them a loooong lecture on how friendships were supposed to work.

I glared a little while longer down at the papers, then I gripped the edges and tore them in the middle, from top to bottom. Sasuke made no movement to stop me and he just stood there watching me tear the papers into itty bitty pieces that fluttered to the floor in a scattered pile.

"Hm… And how does that make you feel?" Sasuke wondered, using the same words I heard a therapist ask their patient before. His words only fueled onto my burning anger and I nearly yelled out my frustration and the anger that I felt, but I held it back. I didn't want to add on to the obvious amusement that was placed on his face. That would only make me even more pissed.

So, instead, I turned away, grabbing the soaked towel that I had left on my shoulders and I tossed it to the ground as I started to make my way towards the closed door. I didn't want to be here any longer. If he wanted to stop me, then he could go ahead and try. I would fight back with aggression, with the anger that was boiling up inside of me, trying to get free through some way of venting.

But the man didn't move, just like he hadn't moved when I was tearing his papers. He didn't move when I walked out. Didn't come after me while I made my way down the hallway.

Somehow, in all of that anger, I had memorized the way back to the stairs. I didn't meet a single soul as I descended quickly down the steps and no one came out of the many doors in the front room as I headed for the double oak doors. Not that it mattered, either way. I didn't have the patience to speak to anyone at the moment.

In only a few seconds, I finally reached the front doors and already had it opened before an itchy feeling stopped me in my tracks. Using both hands, I reached up to my neck and touched the collar that still wrapped around my neck. With a growl, I clipped it off and threw it at the wall, massaging the area where the clip had been pinching my skin rather painfully. 'Fucking teme.' The two words kept repeating over and over again in my mind as I stepped out onto the porch, slamming the door shut behind me.

Okay, this chapter was a bit longer than the first two..

It's not much, I know.. But it's what it is, nothing less. Hee-hee..

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that chapter!

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. I didn't forget about y'all, I promise. I've just been having a lot of family-related stress issues. I'm sure you understand that, right? Anyways, here's my next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy~ ^_^ Oh, and so that you don't forget: THIS STORY INVOLVES GAY RELATIONSHIPS! There will be mature stuff in here, so if you do not like yaoi, then GET THE FRIDGE OUTTA HERE!**

**Warnings: **** Yaoi- meaning boyxboy relationship and such, rape, perhaps a hint of violence, humiliation, very mature insight (or what I hope, anyways…), language, and OCC… I hope I ain't leaving anything out.. o.o'' **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… *Sniffles* **

**Summary: **** A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? Read to find out! **

**The Slave of His Life **

Naruto's POV

_ In only a few seconds, I finally reached the front doors and already had it opened before an itchy feeling stopped me in my tracks. Using both hands, I reached up to my neck and touched the collar that still wrapped around my neck. With a growl, I clipped it off and threw it at the wall, massaging the area where the clip had been pinching my skin rather painfully. 'Fucking teme.' The two words kept repeating over and over again in my mind as I stepped out onto the porch, slamming the door shut behind me. _

Outside, the weather had gotten even worse. The rain came pouring down harder than before, lightning and thunder made itself heard and seen in the sky, and the wind gusts were colder than before. Cold and powerful, it nearly sent me falling down on my ass. It was like watching an angered beast go crazy in an extreme scary kind of way. And when I crossed the porch and stepped off of the raised platform connected to the large mansion, it was like coming out from behind a shield. Everything seemed to just instantly find me and the elements snapped their powers at me. I was still damp from earlier, but once the rain touched me it was like I had been pushed into a swimming pool with dry clothes on.

Except none of that really caught my attention. I kept walking as if it didn't take effect on me, walking across the walkway that took a whole five minutes as if the day was a perfectly clear blue sky day. And like the storm that surrounded me, my mind raged on, still saying those two damn words that fit Sasuke's personality flawlessly. 'Fucking bastard. Fucking bastard. Fuckingbastard. ,' were my exact thoughts as I trudged through the mud and large puddles, the words starting to become slurred together.

When I reached the huge iron gates, the person with the remote control (or whatever) must have felt some sort of pity for me because the gates slowly creaked open right before me. I walked past the opening without a second thought, not caring whatever happened, and took a right down the sidewalk.

As I walked, my mind took over reality, making it so that my eyes were looking, but I didn't se. My feet continued to walk on as if on manual. 'This is just a load of bullshit. If Sasuke thinks he can just use my body, then he can go jump off a cliff. I'm not some fuck toy or some kind of freak whore. Fucking bastard. I love Hinata and Kiba to death, but I need to know what kind of shit he has on them to be blackmailing them with. 'Cause if it's something really stupid, then they can just forget about me helping them. I am NOT a fucking _whore_, dammit.'

I walked for a really long time through the storm until my anger slowly subsided to the back of my mind. I mean, I wasn't done being angry about what was going on, but I was beginning to burn out of energy. Which was really the only reason why I was noticing one very crucial fact. A fact that had to do with my current situation as I walked along the sidewalk. I looked around through squinting eyes at my surroundings, giving the surrounding mansions a strange look.

I found myself completely and utterly lost.

Nothing looked familiar; none of the houses, the street names, or anything else. I continued walking at a slower pace with a wide, shocked expression, trying to get some clue as to where I was. But after awhile of constant searching, I was quickly discouraged. I had never been in this part of the town where the ridiculously filthy rich people lived in their huge-ass mansions before. 'Oh man… How could I have gotten myself lost? I don't have a fucking clue on which way to go now…' I thought, squinting around through the rain as I stopped at a street corner, crossing my arms against my chest quickly to hold in as much heat as I possibly could.

A bunch of cars went flashing by me, a few of the closer ones going through shallow holes that were filled with water and splashing me from head to feet with even more water than what was already falling down on me. Which is saying something considering how hard it was raining. But it didn't really make me mad; if I didn't like it, then all I had to do was move. Except I was, one, too tired to move and, two, a black, shorter than most, limousine came pulling up by the curb, shocking me so that I stood paralyzed to the spot. 'Oh no… Please don't tell me that it's…' My thoughts trailed off as the window at the end of the limo where the passengers got in, slowly opened downwards. I couldn't see who was inside; it was like trying to look through a thick fog in this storm. Yet, I could see perfect enough when an arm poked itself out of the opened window, the hand belonging to the person holding a wide-looking, leather cat collar.

I winced at the motion, thinking,' dammit…' I looked around, searching for somewhere to escape to, but I saw no one else and there were no stores nearby that I could hide myself in. So I sighed and slowly dragged my feet in a stalling way towards the black limo. The closer I got, the better I could see who the arm belonged to, even though I already knew who it was. His arrogant smirk told all and he had that knowing look that told me he knew that I was lost.

"Why, hello there, my little kitsune." Sasuke greeted me as he dangled the collar tauntingly in front of me when I stopped at his closed door. "You seem a bit… lost. Are you looking for something?"

My arms dropped down to my sides loosely, all of my energy drained from my body, and I hung my head dejectedly. I already knew what this was leading t, the thought of it already making me feel ashamed. It was as if the life was suddenly sucked out of my body.

"Naruto," Sasuke lazily drawled my name out, watching me with a smugness that twisted his smirk even further as he dangled the collar some more.

A whimper, barely audible to be heard, escaped from my mouth as I lifted my hand and unwillingly took the leather from him. I had no other choice. It was either put up with his pedo-ass or stay lost in this storm until someone generous enough would pull over and pick me up. The latter was the highly unlikely one to happen.

The older man let the collar go, chuckling deeply at the submission, and he opened the door. "That's a good boy," he murmured, scooting over along the bench-like, cushioned seat to give me room to sit down. I quietly did so, my eyes casted downwards, and I closed the door after myself. Once in, the driver, whoever the person was, started driving again before Sasuke pushed a button to his left on a control panel located on the wall. It caused a black-tinted window near the front end behind the Driver's seat to go up, cutting the driver off from any conversation made in our part of the limo. Then I felt his gaze turn on me, so I slowly looked up at him with a dull expression, all emotion wiped off of my face. Sasuke smirked at me, lifting a hand and he moved it towards me. I flinched, but he didn't hit me as I had assumed he would. Instead, he pulled the collar out from my loose grip and slid it around my neck. He buckled it on the third hole, making it looser than the other collar from before.

"You're mine, my little kitsune. I suggest that you get used to that idea and not try to run away again. Is that clear?" He asked me, cupping my left cheek with his rather large palm, his voice a soft murmur that only I could hear.

Sitting statue-still, I nodded stiffly, keeping my eyes trained on his. What else was there to do? I didn't have a clue, so I didn't do anything else. Except wince in slight fear when he leaned over to kiss my lips. Now _that_ was totally unexpectedon my part. Well, maybe not too surprising considering he's probably horny, but it still startled me.

When Sasuke pulled away from the chaste kiss, he stroked my cheek soothingly with the hand he caressed me with as he quietly said," when we return to my home, we will take a quick shower before drying off completely… The hot water will do you some good."

I gulped, eyes widening a bit. 'Together. He wants to take a shower with me. In the same bathroom. Together. Both of us naked. Holy crap. What do I do..?' I thought in silent horror, but I nodded anyways, quietly agreeing to his words even though I didn't want to.

He chuckled softly, humming in the back of his throat a happy-ish tone, and he said," I'm glad that you approve… Now, while we're sitting here and waiting to be transported back home, why don't you answer a few questions that I have, hm?"

"What? Like the twenty questions game?" I croaked with my voice coming out scratchy and hoarse from the lack of usage for however long I had been outside. Plus, I felt like I was already coming down with a cold.

"Hn, I guess you could call it that." Sasuke answered with a scoff, shrugging before he let my cheek go so that he could wrap his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him as he said," first of all, you must be chilled to the bone… I'm sorry for not having a blanket or a coat at hand."

I made a small shrug of my shoulders, gazing down at my lap as I relaxed in his arms after he wrapped his other one around my waist from the front. He held me close to his body, his very warm body in which was probably the only reason why I relaxed at all. I was friggin' cold and he just felt so toasty warm as if he had been sitting in front of an open fireplace.

"Presently being comfortable now, my little kitsune, how about it if you tell me what you were planning on doing right before my limo captured your attention? I could already guess that you were lost and confused, although it is hard to see anything in this storm… Yet, I am curious to know what you would have done." The man said, sounding as if he was sincerely curious I would have looked up to see if the same curiosity that was in his voice was in his eyes as well. I decided against it in the end, not wanting another kiss if our mouths were too close. I'm sure he would have, if given the chance.

"I… I don't know… I was… still thinking on that," I mumbled, suddenly too tired to care.

"Oh? Have you finally calmed down, Naruto?"

"Nnn… I guess… But I'm still angry… Just really tired right now… So, don't think that I'm through, got it?" I weakly demanded, twisting my head around to show him my glare, trying to prove my point. But what had kept me from looking up at him in the first place happened exactly as I thought it would.

He gave me a peck on the lips and chuckled, his expression telling me that he was greatly amused. "I wouldn't dream of it, my little kitsune," he murmured before giving me another quick kiss.

"Quit that," I grumbled, hastily moving my head so that I stared at my lap again and so he couldn't repeat his actions.

"Why? Does it… _bother _you?" His voice, going down a deeper tone in volume, sent taunting shivers down my spine. He seemed to really like the reactions that my body gave him because he chuckled near my ear again and said," oh, Naruto… You really are a piece of work… I know you'll do lovely living with me."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I asked as my eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. Just my opinion." Sasuke answered with a cocky grin in his tone.

"Well, then keep it to yourself," I snapped, barely a bite to the retort. A nice, warm bed and dry clothes sounded really good right then and his attitude was wearing me out more than I already felt. Walking through the rain for however long it had taken, took more energy out of me than it should have, especially with the burning off the top layer of the angerness.

"Do you not like hearing my voice, my little kitsune?" I felt him lean down, brushing his lips across the skin of my neck. "Should I just not tell you my plans of what I want to do with you anymore? That could become quite frustrating for you…"

"Geh… Th-that's not what I meant… I just want you to be quiet right now…" I grumbled, tensing in his arms as I felt him shift around beside me. There came a 'click' near my hip, so I looked down to see that he had unbuckled the safety belt that I had put on as soon as I got in, then he wrapped both arms around my waist. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" I stammered, my eyes widening in alarm as he smoothly lifted me up and placed me onto his lap, wearing no seat belt either.

"Hm… Did you think that you would be able to get out of your punishment, my little kitsune? You tried to run away, remember? That deserves something, something that'll help you remember who owns you," Sasuke whispered into my ear, his lips brushing it as he spoke.

I slightly shivered, fear filling my veins. 'Jesus Christ! Is he bipolar? Why does he change tactics so fast?' I thought, squirming a bit in his embrace uncomfortably. "Wh-what do you plan on d-doing with me S-Sasuke?" I stammered, tense from the anticipation of wanting to know. Although, I kind of didn't want to know. Something told me it wouldn't be a pleasant experience, whatever it is that Sasuke was planning.

"Well, my little kitsune, I don't know about you, but the way you continue to wiggle all over me makes me think that you are very eager to know." Sasuke whispered, slowly snaking one of his hands across my stomach, heading downwards.

My breath hitched in my throat and I instinctively caught his hand in both of mine. Just in time, too, since his hand hovered right over my crotch. "What do you think you're doing? Keep your picky paws off of me," I quietly growled, some of my energy back just to feed the fire of my anger that was slowly reappearing.

"What a temper you have. This may be more entertaining than I had imagined."

"What are you talking about? Just, sh-shut up."

"Again with the quick commands, my little kitsune… Watch your tongue when you're talking to me, else there shall be quite a few consequences waiting for you back at home." Sasuke moved his free hand and just went directly through my personal bubble. He grabbed my crotch in a tight grip with his huge hand. "Do you understand?"

"AH!" I gasped in shock as my eyes grew considerably large. The hand that I held in mine were now held in a death-grip as my legs subconsciously tried to close against his hand while my back arched forwards. "L-let me g-go, Sasuke!"

"Do you under_stand_, Naruto?" Sasuke repeated, his voice more stern as his hand tightened on the hold he had on my crotch.

Whimpering loudly, I nodded and said," y-yes!"

"Yes, _what_, my little kitsune?" Sasuke purredagainst my ear, licking the outer shell of it. "Please elaborate…"

"Ngh…" Tilting my head away to try and get out of the raven's reach, I squeezed my eyes shut as my body began to tremble, now out of fear of the man and from being cold."Y-yes, Sasuke, I understand."

"What? Wasn't there another name you're supposed to call me?" Came Sasuke's teasing reply.

"Master," I gasped, quietly whimpering under my breath. "Yes, I understand, _master_."

"Mm… "He nuzzled his face against my golden hair in a strangely fond way. He kissed the side of my head, then quietly said," good boy… Now let my hand go. It is time for me to inspect the goods that belong to me now…"

"C-can't you wait for-for later?" I bravely asked, really wanting him to let me go and just leave me alone.

He squeezed his hand around my wet-clothed crotch as he chuckled, making me gasp out a squeak in reaction. "No, I think not, Naruto… I want you see how beautiful you are this instant," the older man murmured, rubbing his thumb in circles underneath my crotch.

Hunching forwards, I started to pant in ragged breaths, whimpering a bit louder. "S-Sasuke… Please stop… Please…" I whispered pathetically, slowly letting his hand go as I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder.

Sasuke waited until I had fully unclasped his hand, then he chuckled when I had clenched my hands on his pants legs. Once I had, he slowly pried his fingers off of my crotch as he softly murmured," good boy…" He then moved his fingers to the zipper of my pants; unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper.

The slight friction between the zipper going down against my semi-erect cock made me hiss out and snap my eyes open to stare down at his pale hands. 'I can't believe he's doing this to me,' I thought in horror as I watched Sasuke's hands slowly slip his hands into my pants at the side where my hips were. He pushed them down to my thighs along with my boxers, completely baring my lower region and my erection.

Since the air in the car was pretty chilly and I was wet, my body produced goose bumps all over my body, very noticeable for where Sasuke was staring at in lust. "C-cold," I muttered under my breath, shivering as a feeling of self consciousness and embarrassment made a wave through my body.

"Then how about we heat things up, my little kitsune?" Was Sasuke's perverse reply as he moved his right hand and hovered it over my cock. His first stroke along my length had me forcing back a hum of delight. Instead, I let out a choked back grunt, my shoulders jerking at the sensations. "Mm…" Sasuke kissed my shoulder as he stroked me again with a gentle caress. "Oh my, my little kitsune… Look how thick and long you are…" He lustfully murmured.

I accidently let a moan slip when he lightly squeezed my sacs with his long index and thumb. I couldn't help letting another out, though. It just felt so good in a strange, new way. 'He's going to take my virginity, isn't he? Please not now… Never would be better, but I really don't want it to be now.' I thought, trying so hard to keep all of my pleasured noises inside, but failing epically.

Barely touching me, Sasuke slid his fingers up my shaft to the head where the slit was already pre-cuming. He chuckled, listening to my choked whimpers that I was trying to hold back, and he kissed my neck a few times in a most tender way.

"You look as beautiful as you sound, my sweet," Sasuke huskily told me as he wrapped his fingers around my stiff length. "I can't wait to hear how vocal you can be in bed… I'm sure your lovely noises shall be like music to my ears."

"Shut u-ahh! No, don't do that," I whimpered, my back arching again as Sasuke wrapped his whole hand around me and, with a tight grip, pumped my cock.

"Ohh… You sure liked that, didn't you?" Sasuke chuckled, pumping me again and then listened to the long moan that literally purred in the back of my throat. "That was adorable!" Sasuke sounded almost shocked after he listened to my unusual moan. "So cute! Can you do that again, my little kitsune?"

"Nnn…" I huffed, breathing heavily.

"Let's see if you can," Sasuke murmured, repeating the action and getting the exact same reaction out of me. "Oh! You're so cute!" He wrapped his free arm around me in a kind of hug as he nuzzled his face in my hair at the side, sounding like some freaky fangirl of the sorts. He wiggled in excitement, strangely enough, and he started to pump me on after another after another, obviously not getting enough of listening to my purring moans.

I wasn't proud of the way the noises were coming out, but I couldn't stop it from happening. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't even change the tone of it besides making them louder; it was just Sasuke's hand that kept me continuously purring at the wondrously pleasurable feeling coursing up through my body. 'I'm being jacked off by another guy… And I'm actually liking the feeling…' I thought in horror, a small movement of my hips thrusting up into the man's hand. 'I don't like Sasuke… I don't like him-I don't like this… But this feels sooo niice…'

Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped.

**Okay, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but it'll keep ya on your toes, my little lovelies. ^_^ **

**Hopefully what I put up was satisfactory. o_o **

**If there's a problem, feel free to leave me a little note. **

**Of course, ya don't have to. **

**You're not obligated to do no such thing. **

**Until next time, then! **

**Byes! **

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, y'all! I'm back again! I'm trying to be nicer to my little fans out there (the few that I have) and give y'all another chapter. Hopefully it's up to your standards and, if not, well… Fuck off. ^_^ This is my story, my writing, my ideas. If you can't find a way to ignore the way that I write and just enjoy the idea of it, then I really couldn't give a shit, yes? Good, now that you understand, enjoy~ **

**Warnings: **** Yaoi- meaning boyxboy relationship and such, rape, perhaps a hint of violence, humiliation, very mature insight (or what I hope, anyways…), language, and OCC… I hope I ain't leaving anything out.. o.o'' **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… *Sniffles* **

**Summary: **** A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? Read to find out! **

**The Slave of His Life**

_I wasn't proud of the way the noises were coming out, but I couldn't stop it from happening. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't even change the tone of it besides making them louder; it was just Sasuke's hand that kept me continuously purring at the wondrously pleasurable feeling coursing up through my body. 'I'm being jacked off by another guy… And I'm actually liking the feeling…' I thought in horror, a small movement of my hips thrusting up into the man's hand. 'I don't like Sasuke… I don't like him-I don't like this… But this feels sooo niice…' _

_ Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped. _

The car slowly started to stop before the engine was turned off.

"Uh-oh… Seems like we'll have to pause on this, my little kitsune." Sasuke whispered into my ear after a knock on the window was heard followed by a 'we're home, sir'.

"Good," I stubbornly huffed, panting heavily, but a cry of complaint unwillingly left my lips when the man pried his fingers off of my completely erect cock. I didn't want it to, it just happened and it was more out of a body reaction rather than a want from me. I didn't want it. Why would I? He's a perverted pedophile for fuck's sake!

"It doesn't seem like you really think its 'good', Naruto." Sasuke whispered in a sly tone as he slowly pulled my pants and boxers back up my thighs and onto my hips. He chuckled when I hissed at the renewed friction of stiff and wet clothing hitting my problem. "We shall finish up once we're in the shower. For now, you'll need to be a good boy and be patient."

'No! Don't you dare beg, Naruto! You do and I swear I'll-Agh!' I mentally slapped myself when a whimper spilled pathetically from my lips, feeling the yearning to have his large hand back on my arousal. It was ridiculous when I realized what it was I wanted. 'Stupid baka!'

"Alright, my little kitsune. Time to get out and go back into my home. You ready?" Sasuke wondered as he grabbed hold of the handle of the door.

Not knowing what to do, I shook my head to try and clear it as much as possible. Unlike him, the flaring pain below had my mind reeling, yet completely at a blank, mainly fuzzy and full of an unconscious wanting of lust. I wasn't aware of the lust. All I knew was that I wanted the pain, the erection, to go away. The head motion of me nodding caused to Sasuke to chuckle in amusement before he kissed the side of my neck in a fond way. He then twisted the handle, opening the door. He had to keep nudging me the whole way to climb out of the vehicle, slowly following right behind me. The nudging was because I was so out of it; tired, cold, pained down between the legs. He might as well have picked me up to go me to go faster, but he didn't.

Back outside, the rain found me again as well as Sasuke and started its' dance on us as he placed a hand on the small part of my back. The raven haired man led me back into his mansion and up the stairs, telling Kakashi, who had appeared as soon as we had entered Sasuke's dwelling, to have dinner ready once they had had their shower. I walked through the halls with the man still leading me in a sort of daze, my whole undivided attention on the way my cold, stiff pants rubbed against the problem within its' material. The throbbing was really having its' way on controlling my thoughts.

When we stopped walking, I snapped out of the daze to find us standing in a huge bathroom. Sasuke closed the door and locked it, then he turned to face me with another lust-filled expression, causing me to gulp in fear. I watched the raven swiftly walk over to me in a graceful stride, his inky eyes never leaving my sapphire blue orbs. Once he reached me, he stopped real close to me so that I had to look up to meet his gaze, our chests barely touching one another's.

"Now, let me see… Where were we, my sweet? Hm?" Sasuke murmured, placing his hands on my hips as he leaned down to gently kiss my lips.

I let him kiss me without any complaint, too wound up on the needing, the coldness, and the wetness to really care at the moment. At first it felt nice how his lips massaged against mine, his lips soft and gentle. Yet when his tongue ran across my lips, I jerked back into action and my eyes snapped back open.

"Mn!" I pressed my mouth into a tight line so that his tongue couldn't pass through, then I pushed my hands against his chest with force, hastily leaning away from him with my hands now clutching the front of his shirt. "D-don't kiss me!" I stuttered, staring at his chest intensely once our faces weren't connected anymore. "Just… Just don't kiss me, Sas- -, Master. Please no kissing…" Again, I only used that name to suck up. I didn't want anything, but most specifically the kissing. I don't know why, but it seemed to be the worst part of this all. I guess… I guess it's because a kiss is special. It's mushy and girly to think of it like that, but it's true, it's my opinion. A kiss should be shared between you and the one that you love, to show them your affection. A kiss is super important and it's something to cherish, not to be misused by someone like Sasuke who only wanted my body. There was definitely nothing special or even romantic about any of this. This, if it's heading to what I think it is, this was only sex. Not love.

"Oh?" Sasuke straightened back up, looking down at me with a raised brow, a hidden smirk behind a look of surprise. "Why might that be, my little kitsune? Do you think I'm a bad kisser?"

Warning bells went off in my head and my instinct was to quickly say," no. No, you're not a bad kisser." I didn't want to be "punished" for calling him a bad kisser. Who knew what the reaction would be if I had said yes? Not that he is, anyways. The kiss was good, it felt good, but I didn't want it.

"Ah, I see…" His smirk was more prominent now as he gently squeezed my hips. "Of course you don't want to be kissed right now, I understand perfectly."

Confused, I looked up to meet his amused gaze, my mouth opening without my minds' consent to ask," What are you saying?"

Sasuke leaned down closer, brushing his lips against my ear before he huskily whispered," there's something else you want me to do with my mouth, isn't there, Naru-Chan? Somewhere you want me to wrap my lips around? Down…" As he trailed off, Sasuke slowly slid one of his hands down my stomach to press the palm against my crotch. I hissed out from the friction he caused as he said," _here_, perhaps?"

"N-no," I panted raggedly out in answer, shaking my head in a negative as the lust in my body made me look up at him with plea after the raven had leaned away some. As our eyes locked, Sasuke started to absentmindedly rub my crotch with his palm, staring into my eyes with an almost calculating expression.

"You feel very different right now, don't you, Naruto? You're body is giving you mixed emotions and you have no idea what any of it means…" Sasuke stated in a distant tone as if he wasn't really talking directly to me. It was like he was talking more to himself, reliving some memory of a sort.

Surprised, I answered without thinking and said," y-yes… It feels really… Bad, but I have a strange feeling of wanting more." When Sasuke smirked down at me, I snapped my mouth shut and stared at him with a deer caught in the head lights look. 'Oh, no… He's going to make fun of me…' I thought, mentally cursing my own stupidity. 'Stupid, perverted jack ass is gonna tease me for sure now…'

"Why, my little kitsune, I just learned something new about you." Sasuke told me, chuckling as he continued to rub my crotch in very pleasurable motions, yet I forced my attention to stay on him and what he was saying, too curious to just ignore him. He didn't wait for me to ask what he meant, though, and went on to say," you never feeling like this before could mean only of one thing, Naru-Chan… You are a virgin, am I correct? Have you ever even had an erection, at least?"

I quickly averted my gaze down to his chest as a blush dusted across my cheeks. Of course that was true, I'm only sixteen. I haven't been curious enough to actually _do_ anything and no one had ever caught my eye. While everyone around me at school started talking about their girlfriends/boyfriends and of sex, I was busy trying to teach myself how to make the best tasting ramen ever and to speak more fluent in French. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with anyone, to be able to cuddle up with a special someone or have a faithful relationship; it's just that I was more pre-occupied with my hobbies.

"I'm waiting, my little kitsune… Am I or am I not correct?"

"…I don't think it matters." I mumbled after another quiet moment, embarrassed to say the least and hating the fact that my being untaken by anyone might be changing some time soon. 'I want someone that I love to make love with. Not with some asshole and a pedophile at that.' I thought, my anger only being washed away when Sasuke squeezed his fingers around my crotch once again, rubbing his fingers against my sensitive skin in such a pleasing way that I moaned in a purring way again just like before when we were in the limo.

"Oh, I think it matters, my sweet treat," Sasuke said in a husky voice. Then he let me go and commanded," take your clothes off, Naruto."

I looked up at him, my blush only slightly gone, and I gave him a 'you're crazy' look. "No," was my firm answer along with a shake of my head. And, because I couldn't quite get the concept of thinking before speaking down, I stubbornly said," _you_ take _your_ clothes off if you want to see some bare skin that bad." Then I stopped and blinked in confusion. 'Wait a minute… Aw crap.' I groaned when my words clicked in my brain and I rubbed my temple in frustration. "No, wait, I was just kidding. I take that back," I quickly told him, looking up at him as I took a step away from him to keep distance between us.

The look on his face, however, froze me in place. If I could really take my words back, then I definitely would have from the way Sasuke looked at me in such a lustful way. Clearly, my words had turned him on in more ways I would have thought. He wanted me, I could see it in his eyes, and a smug smirk came out of nowhere on his lips. Was what I said worth the rebellion of a teenager? Hell no. Was it smart to let my big mouth move on its own? Definitely not. Should I maybe think before I spoke next time? Yes, yes, and hell to the double yes.

"You know you can't take anything, least of all that, back, my little kitsune… We both know that you meant it," Sasuke murmured to me as he slowly started to pull his shirt up over his head.

I watched him take the wet piece of clothing off, regretting this a thousand times over. 'Aw, crap… Not good, not good.' I thought before I noticed the raven watching me watch him drop his top onto the tiled floor.

"What?" He asked, the smirk becoming smug," would you like to do the honor of ridding me the rest of my clothes, Naruto?"

I took another step away from him as I narrowed my eyes. "As if, teme. Why would I want to even touch you?" With that said, I huffed and turned my back on him, crossing my arms against my chest and looking down at my feet. Sasuke may have seen this considering he had his eyes on me, but I didn't notice the slight trembling that my body took up. I knew that it wasn't anger that blossomed inside my chest, but I wasn't going to acknowledge the fear. I was too proud for that. Yet that didn't mean my voice wouldn't only accept it, but actually embrace the emotion as I quietly, under my breath, asked," why can't you just stay clothed? Why can't we take separate showers?"

Behind me, I heard a wet *plop* of clothing hit the floor, telling me that the man had gone ahead and unclothed himself. I gulped, then listened to him as he said," don't tell me that you don't like to conserve water, my little kitsune… It helps the environment, didn't you know? And, if we were to wear our clothes in the shower, how are we to get cleaned? Or, better yet, how am I to see how beautiful you are?" The sound of footsteps reached my hearing and I knew that he was walking over to me.

But I went ahead and grumbled," No, I like to waste water." As soon as the words left my lips, a pair of arms circled around my waist from behind, causing my eyes to round considerably.

Sasuke pulled me closely to him against his chest, pressing himself firmly to my back. I blushed like a school girl when he did that; his hard-on was digging up against my lower back. "Well, I guess that's too bad for you, Naru-Chan… We're going to share a shower and you'll love it, understood?" Sasuke commanded in a whisper, nuzzling his face alongside the top of my head near my face. "Now. Either _you_ undress yourself, or I shall do it _for_ you."

I jumped in startle when I felt his hands slide down my stomach, heading down towards an area I really didn't want him anywhere near again soon. Or at all, for that matter. So I grabbed his wrists and shakily said," n-no. I can d-do it myself…"

"Then prove it." Sasuke unwrapped his arms from around me and forcibly turned me back around to face him. Smirking, he added," undress yourself, my little kitsune. Do it slowly… Just for me. Give me a show, my sweet."

"What? But I-."

"Go ahead and do it. I'm watching you."

I opened my mouth, but the stern look that appeared in Sasuke's eyes had me promptly shutting it. A small whimper slipped from my lips as I looked down, my face scrunching up some and my brows furrowed into a scowl. 'I don't want to do this…' I thought as I slowly grabbed the bottom of my shirt with reluctance. 'Him watching me doesn't help in the least… Geez. I hate this so much…' Sighing, I hurriedly pulled my shirt off, ignoring his command to go slow. I did the same for the rest of my clothes and, moments later, stood in front of the man in nothing but my birthday suit.

"Mm… Why, look at that," Sasuke murmured as he stared shamelessly at me, his expression growing lustful by the second. "You may be small in body structure, my kit, but that large package of yours sure does make up for it… My God, you're beautiful."

I stared down at the ground, red from embarrassment and completely speechless. I mean, what could I say to that, anyways? 'Wow, thanks, man. I knew it'd come in handy being so well endowed'? No. I don't think so, bubba. One, that's just plain out creepy. Two, that would only make things worse than they already were and Sasuke would believe that I was actually enjoying this. Which I'm not, so I didn't say the absurd thing out loud. In fact, I chose to keep my silence in response.

Self consciously, and quite suddenly, I plopped down on the floor, brining my knees up to my chest. I crossed my wrists down at my ankles with my fingers in a relaxed position as I rested my chin down on my knees. I averted my gaze away from the naked man a few feet away from me and, instead, pretended to find interest in the tiled floor beneath us. It was quite pretty, actually. The patterns were like exploding fireworks of dark blues and blacks.

"Hm..? Do I see stubbornness from my little kitsune?" I heard Sasuke ask, his tone implying that he was very amused by my action.

"No…" I mumbled, my frown aimed down at the floor, somewhat hidden from the older man.

"Oh, really now? Then stand back up," he ordered, turning my frown into a scowl.

"I don't want to," I grumbled stubbornly, shaking my head in disagreement.

"Don't make me force you up to your feet, Naruto. You know that I will."

I nearly flinched when his amusement suddenly changed to an icy demeanor. My teeth found my bottom lip and started to nibble it in nervousness as I looked up to see Sasuke's face, an unsure expression now displaying on my face. I hated that there was fear in my expression as well, but this guy was actually frightening me.

Motioning with his hand, the raven said," stand up, Naruto." He said it in a stern voice as if he were a teacher scolding a young student. It made me feel meek and slightly scared. So, with reluctance, I shakily stood back up, scared that if I didn't, he would, as he had said, force me onto my feet. Maybe with a roughness I really didn't want to see from him.

A smile flitted across his face in improvement, then he reached over and grabbed my upper arm. I cried out in surprise as he yanked me closer to him, holding me in a crushing embrace. "That's better, Naru-Chan…" He whispered into my ear, now using a velvet-like voice; so gentle with his words and letting them flow off his tongue. "I'm glad that I didn't have to force you… You're so cute when submissive."

"Wha-?" I glared at the chest pressed up to my face, feeling my face heat up in anger. "I'm not s-submissive! Let me go, bastard!" The outburst should have seemed like a really bad idea with this bipolar guy, but, seriously? I'm not submissive! I just didn't want him hurting me or getting angry.

"Bastard is such a hurtful name, Naru-Chan… I think I may have to do something about that potty mouth of yours." Sasuke murmured before one of his fingers moved underneath my chin and lifted my head up. I looked back at him in confusion, gulping at how close our faces were to one another, even though he was pretty tall, then I squeaked out in surprise when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

'Agh! Kissing again! No way! Not this again, dammit!' I thought in disgust, squirming in his hold like a fish out of water. I felt his grip on me tighten, but it didn't stop me from getting loose and hastily shoving the man away for the umpteenth time that day.

"No!" I exclaimed, panting from the heavy kiss as I scowled down at the tiled floor. My fists were on his chest, his hands on my sides considering he wouldn't allow me to step back any. "I've told you before! No. Kissing!"

"You're a very bad little fox, now aren't you?"

"What?" Warily, I looked back up slowly. He really _was_ bipolar..

Sasuke's face, however, held a frown, a displeased look. It caused me to be more hesitant and my fists loosed on his chest. "I do not like to be ordered around by those I own. You don't like something? Too fucking bad. Get over it 'cause I'm not gonna stop what pleases me. Do you understand me?" His voice had grown cold, making me flinch and pull my hands away from his chest. Though, just as I did, he grabbed them back and tugged me closer to him with his face to the side of mine, his lips brushing against my left ear. "Naruto… Get used to the fact that I _own _you. That, no matter what you say or do, you're going to do anything and everything I tell you to do. If I want to kiss you… Then I'll fucking kiss you." Then he grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of my head, pulled me back, and brutally ravished my mouth with his own without a merciful moment to spare.

Before so, I cried out in pain, feeling some strands of my blond locks being tugged out from his grip and when his tongue forced its way into my parted mouth, I wanted to puke in his face. 'Bastard! Ass hole! I ain't your fucking toy!' I screamed into my mouth, feeling frustrated tears leak out at the ends of my eyes as I felt his tongue map out the inside of my mouth. His mouth was hot over mine; warm and wet. The kiss itself was rough, but wasn't exactly painful, much.

Soon, he was pulling away so that he could breathe. My own lungs were screaming to take in new, much needed oxygen. Though he kept his lips on mine, massaging them in movement and running his tongue wetly against my lips. The hand that held the back of my head captive slowly loosened and he stroked my hair with a gentle caress whilst his other hand ran down my arm, brushing past and holding my right hip. His more tender touches left me dizzy and confused. Wasn't he trying to show me his dominance a moment ago? He was trying to prove to me that he was my "master", right?

I turned my head away from his mouth to get away from his ravishing, but he only took the opportunity to kiss down my neck and then he started to suck the joint between my neck and my shoulder. "S-Sasuke…" I whimpered unintentionally, feeling my body heat up from the touches on my skin and his lips against my rather sensitive skin. 'Dammit! Stupid body! Forget it! You can't think this is any good! He's molesting me without my consent for crying out loud!' I screamed in m y mind, though felt my body shudder when the hand that had held my hip suddenly disappeared and then reappear right at the base of my genitals. The man brushed his fingertips beneath my sacs, then palmed my shaft with such tenderness.

"Perhaps, my sweet little kitsune, we should move ourselves to the shower… We did come here to shower, did we not?" Sasuke murmured softly with his lips still against my neck. He pulled at my hardening cock before suddenly letting me go, straightening up as he looked down at me.

I had to hold back a whimper, but did so pretty well in my own opinion as I looked back up at him with a half-lidded look. I was panting, sweating, and needing. I think I may have thrown my morals out the window, 'cause I no longer thought about why I didn't want it, this, to begin with. Was I going mental? …Perhaps. But I suppose it didn't matter with this painful hard-on egging me on.

"Mm… Let's go," Sasuke grabbed my hand and started pulling me across the tiled floor to the huge shower. He got in first, then tugged me in after him. He let me go for a moment to turn the shower head on, letting warm water cascade down our pretty cold bodies before turning around to face me again, a smirk in place.

I licked my lips in nervousness, glancing away briefly. I jolted in shock and quickly looked back at him, though, when he wrapped his fingers around my shaft, pumping me quickly to give me a new resolve about arguing. "S-Sasuke-! Nn…" I moaned quietly and leaned forwards against him as his hand continued to pump me with a tight grip, letting the pleasure run through me at lightning speed, melting away any objections to tell him no.

"That's better," the man murmured in delight, snaking an arm around my waist to hold me closer to him, holding me up as if he was afraid I'd fall."You can't deny me for much longer, Naruto…"

"Tch…" I panted, moaning again so that it made the glare I sent up at him only look more desirable rather than telling him to back off. "I can deny all I want, bastard… I… I just can't tell my body to stop, what-ah!" I jerked in surprise when he did another pumping move with more enthusiasm than before and I purred out in satisfaction when the pit of my stomach clenched. I was near my release and, hopefully, the end of this little "shower" with the bastard.

Yet that's when a knock at the door was heard. I jumped in startle while Sasuke only looked up in an annoyed way, looking at the door with disdain.

"Yes?" He asked the knocker, his tone full of agitation.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Came Kakashi's voice through the wooden door.

Sasuke's left eye twitched and asked," what is it, Kakashi? If you can't tell, I'm kind of busy."

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi apologized, though you could just hear it in his voice that he was smiling. "But you've got a visitor waiting for you in your study."

Again, his left eye twitched, his voice straining on trying to sound even," I am _busy_, Kakashi. Whoever they are can wait til I am through in here."

I gulped as I felt Sasuke's hand that was still wrapped around my shaft loosen some. 'Do I want this? Dammit, it hurts! I just want to get this over with!' I whined within the safety of my own mind, shakily moving my hands up to press my palms against his chest.

He glanced down at me with another smirk, the annoyed expression melting from his face. But then he froze when Kakashi said," It's your brother, Sasuke. Uchiha, Itachi is awaiting you."

"Well, shit." Sasuke muttered.

**Alrighty then. I wrote a lot to this chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long, but..**

**I don't think this story is really going to make it… I'm losing my faith to keep going on. I've lost the inspiration I thought I could perhaps keep up.. Sorry for disappointing y'all..**

_To Be Continued..? _

_I'm not so sure, yet…_


	6. Chapter 6

The Slave of His Life 

_ I gulped as I felt Sasuke's hand that was still wrapped around my shaft loosen some. 'Do I want this? Dammit, it hurts! I just want to get thos over with!' I whined within the safety of my own mind, shakily moving my hands up to press my palms against his chest._

_ He glanced down at me with another smirk, the annoyed expression melting from his face. But he then froze when Kakashi said," It's your brother, Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi is awaiting you."_

_ "Well, shit." Sasuke muttered._

'Itachi?' I looked up to see the grimace on the older man's face. 'This teme has a brother?'

"Fine." I let my eyes focus back in on Sasuke's face to see that the grimace had vanished. In its' place was another annoyed look and I could hear the reluctance in his voice as he said," tell him I'll be there shortly. I must do something first and get dressed."

'Something... first?' Mind-boggled, I felt the man tak his hand away from my crotch, causing me to whimper pathetically in response. How could I have forgotten about the dilema I faced against between my legs? It was painfully uncomfortable!

"Got it. Shall I make the two of you refreshments?" Came Kakashi's question as Sasuke stepped out of the tub.

"Sure."

"Preference?"

"...Coffee."

"Roger that. I'll tell him you'll be there in a few moments, then I shall get the coffee."

"Alright. Oh, and one more thing, Kakashi."

"Ye-ah?"

As I watched the wet, naked man walk to the cabinets and open one of the drawers, my right hand subconsciously moved down to my erection. I didn't realize I was stroking myself with a gentle carress 'til Sasuke turned around and eyed me with an amused look, holding something extremely small in his hand.

"Natuto needs some clothes as well. I've left an outfit for him in my closet on the cedar chest. Could you fetch them for him, please? Once he's dressed, I'd also like for you to take him to my study." Sasuke told the other man as he watched me freeze with a wide-eyed, deer caught in the headlights look.

He smirked as Kakashi acknowledged his orders and then we heard the silver-haired man walk away. I glanced towards the door, gulping nervously as I tried to sneakily pulled my hand away from my itching desire, but the older man watched my every move like a pirhana. The water from the shower head continued to assault me as Sasuke chuckled and returned to me in the tub, stepping in so that he stood right in front of me again.

"Tut, tut, tut, my little kitsune. Were you just now _touching_ yourself?" Sasuke murmured in question as his left hand, the one that wasn't clenched around whatever the object he held was, moved up to carress my right, whiskered cheek.

I held back the urge to flinch when he touched me, uncertainly looking up to gaze into his inky black eyes. Was I not supposed to touch myself? That sounded wrong, but still. I did it without thinking! I just wanted the release... But Sasuke was waiting for my answer and I realized that he wanted me to answer truthfully. If I didn't... Who knew what this bipolar man would do?

So I slowly, cautiosuly nodded my head in confirmation, my teeth finding my bottom lip again to nervously bite at it.

"Nuh-uh," Sasuke shook his head, smirking still. "Don't do that again while within my presence, understand? I haven't told you the rules and that is my fault. We haven't had the time yet, but we will soon. So that you know, you can only touch yourself like that when I give you permission, understand? As long as you are in my presence, remember that rule." He told me in a soft, yet strict tone.

I found myself nodding again, this time agreeing with his just seemed like the right thing to do. Plus, maybe if he left sooner, I'd be able to get rid of this hard-on..?

As soon as I thought that, I felt my cock being grabbed once again and pumped into a tight hold. I whimpered throatily as I leaned forwards, my hands automatically going up to press against the pale chest in front of me.

"S-Sasuke..." I panted breathily, looking back up at him to meet his gaze with my own, confused look. He needed to hurry up and shower to then get dressed and meet with his brother, didn't he? Then why was he still messing with me?

As if reading my mind, Sasuke smiled and said," my brother can wait for a few more minutes. I must punish my sweet little kitsune first." Then he pumped my cock in another tight fist, rubbing his thumb over the slit at the head, spreading the pre-cum around that had started to drip out.

I froze at the word 'punish', but my body continued to react to the man's ministrations, a couple of moans slipping from between my parted lips. Punish? I was going to be punished? For what? What was he going to do? Yet I could no longer actually voice these questions, the lust slowly over-riding my senses once again. This guy was extremely good at a hand job, wasn't he? Sure, I'd never received one before, but I bet no one could surpass him at this technique. It just felt so good, his huge hand wrapped around me... Stroking my sensitive skin... Pumping me slow, but so tight that it made up for the speed...

And then my earlier question on being punished was answered.

Through the lust that I felt, a different pressure went sliding onto my cock and I knew that it wasn't his hand-it felt like how a fungyon chip would around my finger except much smaller, much smoother, and pretty damn uncomfortable due to where it was currently located at.

I opened my eyes, my head already faced down, and I squinted down towards my crotch unashamedly so, panting. When my gaze caught sight of the black ring around my erection, I blinked. What the hell was that? Why was he outting it on me? And what the hell was he doing with the snapping shut? I gasped in slight pain and discomfort when he pushed it all the way up to the base of my cock and did something to click it shut.

"Heh, heh.. This is your punishment, my little kitsune. For trying to escape as well as touching yourself." The man kissed my lips and stepped away, back out of the tub as he let my groin go. He held a smirk on his lips as he watched me.

I had to lean back against the tile wall for support, panting and still staring down at the ring that was obviously not going to just drop off if I continued to stare at it. It wasn't goning to give me.. well, my release, either, by how tight it was. I looked up at Sasuke, face scrunched up with lust, pain, and confusion all merging into some weird expression, probably.

"What are you doing? What is it?" I all but whimpered in question, my hands curling into fists against the wall.

"Don't know?" Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head from amusement before turning away. He walked to the linen closet and grabbed a towel. "Oh, so naïve... So innocent... You're too cute, Naruto." He grabbed another towel and left it on the cabinet, obviously for me.

I weakly glared at him, softly growling in warning. What an asshole. Just because I didn't know what it was didn't mean I was naïve. I wasn't naïve, dammit, just misinformed, is all. I mean, I kind of had a clue consideringit's size and the little "presentation" he'd given me, but stil! I'm not stupid. I just... Didn't know much when it came to intimacy.

"It's a cock ring, Naru-Chan. It's to keep you from having your delicious juices spilled," Sasuke informed me, smirking even deeper.

There was a moment pause, then I felt my cheeks suddenly flare up heatedly as I stared back at the raven-haired man, my eyes huge. How could he be so blunt and so unconcerned about how inappropriate his words were? 'He's a pervert! That's the only possible explaination!' My thoughts answered and I could only agree whole-heartedly.

"Now."

I popped out of my thoughts at the sound of the older man's voice and refocused my gaze on him, seeing that the amusement had yet to fade from his expression.

"I'll be leaving now. Once Kakashi brings your clothes, I want you to follow him back to my study, understand? Don't give the man trouble or I'll hear about it. If I do, I'll be highly upset with you and I _won't _be _happy_." His eyes narrowed in warning, making me gulp nervously. Then he quickly dried himself and wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist, the erection he had been supporting long gone. "Don't keep us waiting, Naruto." He told me before he left the room, closing the door shut behind him.

I watched him leave, scowling pathetically at the closed I was certain he was gone, my hand automatically reached down to my crotch and started to stroke, I mean, hey, there were loopholes in that 'rule' Sasuke had given me. I couldn't touch myself when he was around. He didn't, however, state what was "allowed" whe he wasn't in the same room. So, hence the loophole and hence me now desperetally trying to have my release.

But, god-dammit!

That damn bastard!

The heat pooled in my stomach and there was a pressure I felt in my crotch that felt like molten lava. It was obvious that I was so near my climax, but I couldn't reach it. No matter how hard I gripped myself or how gentle I jacked myself off, I couldn't reach what my body desperetally yearned for. Why was my first 'punishment' like this? This was downright cruel and unusal!

I leaned heavily against the tiled wall behind me and slowly slid down to the slippery floor of the tub. I continued to rub my aching dick as I stared dazedly across the room at the opposite wall. Small moans made their purring way along my lips, but no one was near to make me feel embarrassed, so I didn't bother on trying to hide them.

After awhile, frustration made a tidal wave through me and I glared down at the ring that seemed to suffocate Naru-Junior. With one hand still rubbing myself at the head, I used the other to investigate the black object. The bastard had clicked it on me, right? So there had to be a way to take it off, correct?

It took me all of five seconds to finally find what I was looking for... Though... At finding it, I only growled in anger. Where to unhook the ring, a small key hole was and, knowing that sick bastard, he had the key hidden somewhere. Probably hidden on his persona, or some place else where I wouldn't find it.

'What the fuck!' I thought, grabbing a shampoo bottle from nearby to throw it across the room, gritting my teeth. The noise made when the container hit the door wasn't very satisfying. In fact, it only made me angrier. 'That damn prick! Who is he to do this to me! Geh! I fucking hate him!'

I sat there in the falling water, seething, for awhile in silence 'til a knock at the door had me turning a filthy glare at it.

"What?" I snapped, but made no movement to get up.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. I'll leave your clothes right here by the door. I'll return in ten minutes to lead you to the study." Kakashi's voice drifted through the closed door, then I listned to his footsteps as he walked away, not bothering on waiting for my response.

Not that I was going to give him one, anyways. He was probably a cool guy, but I was currently too pissed to give a damn. Instead, I stiffly got back up to my feet and reached down to turn the water off. After making sure there was not going to be some kind of dripping, I carefully climbed out, making sure I didn't jostle my junk or brush it against anything. I used the towel Sasuke had left for me on the cabinet besides the sink after walking stiff-legged and tensed over to it. Why, oh why was this day turning out to be so shitty? Damn that raven-haired bastard! The least he could have done was given me the release and not the damn ring. It even made me hiss out when I dried myself with the big, fluffy towel, the sensitive skin down yonder was very... well, sensitive. Sensitive with the yearning of for more. More for stimulation, but, much more than just that-my climax. God, I wanted to cream already! This was fucking torture!

'Think, Naruto. If you can't give it to yourself, then there must be some other way to get rid of it,' I thought to myself as I wrapped the towel around my waist. Deep in my thought-processing, I slowly mad emy way to the door that went out to the hall, opening it by the turn of the doorknob. I peeked out in a cautious way, not in any particular mood to be caught by any pervert while grabbing the clothes left there for me.

One look to the left and then to the right and having see no one coming, I risked stepping out with nothing on but a towel and I quickly snatched up the bundle of clothes. Once they were safely tucked under my arm, I scurried back into the bathrrom, noticing the warmer temperature in there compared to the hall at last moment while I closed the door. 'Probably from the shower,' I thought, rolling my eyes at myself for being momentarily dumb-founded.

Then my attention was focused on the pile of clothes in my arms. I made a face at noticing that the only colors I saw were black and white and... Wait a minute. Was that lace I saw? I blinked, my mind blank. Lace? Black, white, and lace... Suddenly, images filled my mind and I grew frantic. Lace? Add to the fact that the bastard was a damn pervert and that _he _had personally picked this outfit for me, I had reason to panic. For, the only thing that came to mind when I thought of those three qualities was...

...A maid outfit.

I gaped. I'd quickly walked back to the counter, not minding that the towel had fallen from my hips to the ground in my wake, and dumped the clothes on the counter. Then I'd picked the first garment up. And what was it? Exactly as I'd imagined.

A french maid outfit, dress, whatever. It even looked slutty, just holding it out in front of me by the white collar. Not by the shoulders, because there were none, but there were black, long sleeves with lacey white cuffs. The sleeves were attached to the small black dress by little, puffy white material. The dress, skirt, part (underneath) was frilly, poofy, with ruffles and layers of white material. The front of the dress over the chest was of lacy criss-crossings and buttons all the way up tp the high, cringed collar.

Lowering the dress, I took a quick look at the rest of the pile. There was a new collar, a black, thick one with a little golden bell, a black garter, small dainty and white gloves, and white panty hose that would go all the way up my thighs once they were on.

I looked back at the dress and gulped. He wanted me to _wear_ this? Seriously? Fuck him! I threw the dress back onto the counter, but blinked in confusion when something black fell from the folds of it and went down to my feet. I stared at it for a moment or two, then crouched down to retrieve it. I spread it out in the air, holding the ends of it in both hands, then quickly threw it, completely disgusted. A thong? The asshole had the nerve to add a _thong_ to the pile? Did he really expect me to _WEAR_ that?

"Asshole!" I yelled in frustration and anger, hoping that he heard me.

Then again, I dearly hoped he hadn't. I glanced towards the door, brows scrunching down as my lips turned down to form a frown. I still didn't know the man, didn't know how far his "punishments" could and would go. He seemed sadistic by far, if the damn cock ring wasn't a perfect example.

Which reminded me...

I took a quick look down and smirked in triumph, glad to have taken my mind off of the shower episode. Naru-Junior was softening. Still hard, but softening nontheless. Good. It meant I could be more rational than I had been when Sasuke had been... Touching.. Me...

'CRAP!' I thought, blushing madly as I shot back up to a standing position. 'Now that I'm thinking back on it, I acted like a slut! What the fuck? Of course I don't ever want him to finish something like that! EVER! Or even START it! That bastard!'

I fumed for a few minutes, pacing back and forth across the tiled floor, still buck naked. I flexed my clenched fists as I went along, glancing at the pile of clothes on the cabinet everytime I turned aroun to walk the way I'd come. But, the more I looked at the,, the more meek I started to feel. Well, maybe not meek... It was like, I just wanted to have some normal clothes, _my_ clothes, but those were still sopping wet. I couldn't wear those in fear of getting sick and, well, making Sasuke mad at me for not wearing what he'd told me to wear. So, I started to feel... paranoid. He could walk in at any given moment and "punish" me for not having gotten dressed already.

I took a quick glance to the door as I stopped my pacing in front of the counter. Maybe I could just... Do as I'm asked? I mean, just this one time? Maybe this Itachi guy could help me escape Sasuke's clutches? There's no way the brother could be worse than Sasuke, could he? I could act more innocent than I already was, maybe he'd feel bad for me and help me out?

My eyes slid back down to the clothes. I reached out and fingered the lacy cuffs, furrowing my brows in a thoughtful way. Then I sighed heavily and growled at myself. Surely I would regret this choice, but what else could I possibly do? Parade up and down the halls in nothing more but a towel? Or, worse, completely as naked as the day I was born? Hell no! So, sucking up my pride, I grabbed the dress. Everything there in the pile, minus the thong, was pulled, tugged, and clipped onto my body. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.

Only five words could explain what I saw.

It was entirely too short.

The white panty hose went all the way up my legs to my thighs, but barely concealed beneath the damn dress. The maid outfit was so short that even all of my junk showed. I made an 'eep'ing noise and quickly snatched the thong from where it had landed near the toilet and I hurridely pulled it on. It was uncomfortable, but better than nothing, even if some of my ass cheeks did show beaneath the frilly hem of the dress.

'Hm.. Not bad,' I thought, checking myself out in the mirror, frowning at my image. I'd even belted the collar on around my neck, the bell showing out in the front right beneath my Adam's Apple. Not because I wanted to wear it, but because I knew Sasuke would expect me to wear it. Earning brownie points wasn't going to harm anyone if the Itachi fellow decided not to help me. I had to keep all options open, didn't I?

I was just patting down myself to make sure everything was presentable when a knock sounded at the door. Glancing at it, I heard the butler's voie drift through the wooden door.

"You ready, Naruto-kun? Sasuke has requested your presence now," the silver-haired man said.

With one more glance at the mirror, I walked towards the door, hesitating before I opened it. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to walk out looking like this-it was humiliating! It made it even worse when I saw the lecherous look that was thrown at me when I came out of the bathroom.

"You look stunning, Naruto-chan," Kakashi commented, noticeably changing the honorifics and causing me to blush like mad. "Very ravishing. Sasuke picked the right look for you."

"Shut up, you pervert," I muttered, lowly growling at him as I refused to look him in the eye. "Just take me to the damn room already."

"As you wish, Naru-Chan," the older teased, slightly bowing my way before motioning down the hall. "This way, if you please." He started walking away, so I raised my head and stared at his back for a moment before walking after him, keeping a safe distance between us.

'There are perverts everywhere. I can't trust them. Any of them. My virginity is at stake here,' I thought while keeping up a mental map of the hallways we went walking down. 'I know I'll lose it one way or another, but I'm gonna fight to keep it for as long as I can!'

With a determined huff, I glanced downwards and felt my features brighten up after noticing I wasn't pitching a tent in the dress. The notion gave me courage to hold my chin up rather boldly. At least that was one less problem I had to think about. There was still remaints of frustration that had my muscles tense, but it wasn't affecting me the way it had been earlier. It sucked when I couldn't control my actions. In a way, it was as if my hormones had taken over then. Probably did. Why else would I have asked for more from that bastard?

I scowled ahead, not really seeing that we were walking down a familiar hall now. Well, not 'til I ran into Kakashi's back, anyways. Whrn I did, I stumbled back and muttered an apology after catching my balance.

"Quite alright, blondie," the silver-haored man answered, a grin hidden behind his mask, but so obvious in the tone he used. "You ready?"

I looked back up at him quizzically," for what?

"To go in."

I looked to my left and found us standing before a familiar door. The door to Sasuke's personal study.

I gulped and nervously looked back at the other male, gripping the hem ot the way-too short dress. He merely waited on me, so I tried to calm myself down as much I possibly could, then gave him the OK.

He nodded in return, then raised a ist and tapped at the door.

On the other side of the door, we heard a low voice say," you may enter."

Kakshi glanced down at me, then grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, moving to the side to show me the occupants inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: **** Yaoi- meaning boyxboy relationship and such, rape, perhaps a hint of violence, humiliation, very mature insight (or what I hope, anyways…), language, and OCC… **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… **

**Summary: **** A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? **

**The Slave of His Life**

_"You ready?"_

_I looked back up at him quizzically," for what?_

_"To go in."_

_I looked to my left and found us standing before a familiar door. The door to Sasuke's personal study._

_I gulped and nervously looked back at the other male, gripping the hem of the way-too short dress. He merely waited on me, so I tried to calm myself down as much I possibly could, and then gave him the OK._

_He nodded in return, then raised a fist and tapped at the door._

_On the other side of the door, we heard a low voice say," you may enter."_

_Kakashi glanced down at me, then grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, moving to the side to show me the occupants inside._

Though before I could get a good look, Kakashi was quickly ushering me into the room, his hands pressing against my back to make me move.

"Sorry for the wait, boys. Naru-Chan was having issues with his clothing. Doesn't he look absolutely stunning in them?" Kakashi gushed as he made me give the other two individuals a good view of the clothes on my body, making me twist and turn every which way.

Flushing in utter mortification and some anger, I flashed the silver-haired butler a severe glare. Then I shoved him away from me, muttering," perverted bastard."

"Now, Naruto." I froze in dread, hearing Sasuke's voice. "Is that any way to speak to your elders?"

I closed my eyes, praying for a miracle to come along. Something along the lines of a lightning bolt appearing and shooting the Uchiha-bastard down. Yet nothing of the sorts happened, so I reluctantly turned around and opened my eyes, seeing Sasuke sitting behind his desk in his big, expensive chair. Movement to my left caught my attention and I looked towards the couch, seeing another man there.

He was like an older version of Sasuke, but there were many differences. This man had lines down below his eyes as if he didn't get enough sleep, his eyes had a light red tint to the inky black color, and his raven hair was long and tied up in a low pony-tail. Similar to Sasuke, this man was wearing a black suit and dress shoes.

"This must be Naruto-kun, the boy you were talking to me about earlier, Sasuke." The man, must be Itachi, said, his voice somewhat stoic, but his expression showed that he was intrigued.

I looked back at Sasuke in time to see him shamelessly staring at me. If it wasn't for the huge amount of lust radiating from him and his eyes, I would have said he liked what he saw just from the delighted smirk on his lips. Though, at his brother's words, Sasuke's look then became smug.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki." He said in response to his older brother, never talking his eyes off of me. "He's my new little play toy. So far, he's wilder than Deidara and I've only had him since noon."

Itachi raised a brow in interest, but I didn't see this for my whole, undivided attention was now on Sasuke. And I was seeing red. All I heard from him was 'play toy' and I was so mad that I wanted to beat the shit out of the prick. How dare he call me a toy!

"Excuse me, _Teme_, but who the hell are you calling a _toy_ here, huh? I ain't any one's play thing, you hear? No. One's." I hissed as I glared coldly at him, fisting my hands at my sides.

"Now, now, Naru-Chan." Kakashi tried to cheerfully console me, raising his hands before him in mock surrender. "There's no need for such language-."

"Fuck you." I quickly snapped at him, never taking my glare away from Sasuke's suddenly amused expression. "I'm not anyone's toy. No one owns me. If it weren't for the fact I don't know where the hell I am or how to get home, I wouldn't _be_ in this hellhole."

"Hellhole?" Sasuke raised a brow, chuckling at my word choice.

"Yeah, hellhole! You've done nothing but friggin' molest me and make me wear ridiculous clothing! I don't appreciate any of it!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have taken your little friends places, huh? What do you think I'd be doing to them right now if I hadn't allowed you to replace them, hm?" The duck-butt-haired man asked.

I opened my mouth to retort, glaring at him, but then an image of Kiba and Hinata both crying and on leashes made me pause. My face drained of color as the images of me being molested by Sasuke was replaced with my two friends being molested by the man. My mouth quickly shut with an audible 'clack'. Kiba was my best friend and Hinata, Kiba's girlfriend, was so innocent- -there was no way Sasuke could do anything to them if I had a say in it. I didn't want him to, either. Rather it be me that he hurt than them.

"Sh-shut up," I stammered after a moments' hesitation, quickly refocusing on the man, my glare more tentative than before. "Whether or not you would have 'allowed' it, I would have taken their place in a heartbeat- -as was shown earlier. I wouldn't change my decision."

"Then you shouldn't complain." Sasuke said simply, leaning back in his chair. "You put yourself in this position, so keep to it. After all," he paused, smirking like a demon," an Uzumaki never breaks his promise, am I right?"

His words were like a slap to the face and I flinched as if he really had slapped me. I'd never met him before today and I hadn't told him of my life motto, so how did he find that out? It worried me and not just a little bit. For a moment, it felt like he'd been stalking me to find out my weaknesses.

"Wow, otouto, I'm impressed." The cold voice of Sasuke's brother broke through my trance, causing me to blink and look over at him. "You seem to have picked up a few qualities of mine." His smirk was a replica's of the younger Uchiha, though more menacing in a way. I gulped nervously at the look, feeling myself shrink where I stood.

"I've known you my whole life, Itachi. How could I not have picked up a thing or two?" Sasuke responded back, scoffing arrogantly. I looked back at him in time to see him motioning for me to come closer to his side. I gave him a look that that silently asked if he was crazy and I shook my head stubbornly. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him when his eyes narrowed at me, but I maturely held back the urge.

"Hn. True," was Itachi's murmured reply, probably watching our exchange in amusement, his tone suggesting that he was indeed giving us that emotion.

However, neither I nor Sasuke looked away from the other, clear challenge set in our eyes. Sasuke was glaring at me as I scowled stubbornly back at him. He wanted me on his lap, I just knew that he did by the way he had scooted his chair back some and patted his knees for me. Yet I didn't want to go sit by him much less on his lap. Why would I? So that he could molest me some more and in front of his brother no less? Hell no!

"Naruto." The younger Uchiha's voice grew stern and he motioned me to him with his index finger once more.

"Teme," I muttered under my breath so low that neither men (nor Kakashi for that matter) could hear me. Then I abruptly turned and stalked over to the couch, throwing my ass down onto a cushion by Itachi. Though, it wasn't close-close to the man—I didn't have a death wish, after all. 'And, damn! This couch is cold!' I thought as I shifted uncomfortably, hating the contact between my bare ass and the cold leather fabric of the cushion.

The two Uchiha bros and Kakashi all stared at me in mild surprise at my action that lead me to my new position; the two ravens raising a brow and Kakashi really just staring at me with wide, curious eyes. I wanted to tell them to stop staring, but I was trying to prove a point here, so I kept my mouth shut. I merely just crossed my silky sleeve-covered arms over my chest and kept my legs closed as I stared defiantly back at Sasuke. The stare was kept blank, though. I knew I hadn't won anything (yet), so there was no reason to be smug or have feelings of being triumphant.

"My, my," Kakashi murmured, looking very entertained now as he leaned back against the door behind him, a foot going up behind him to keep his balance. "Seems to me, Sasuke, that your little 'play toy' wants to be a rebel. And look at that, eh? He'd rather be by Itachi's side than yours. What do you think that could mean for you, ne?"

'What the fuck? Is he crazy? He's trying to get me in trouble!' I thought in disbelief, giving the silver-haired man a disgusted look. Then I glanced back at Sasuke, an inkling of worry worming itself through my system. Was he mad now?

Did I really have to ask that? Of course he was mad. He looked like he could explode at any moment. Except, luckily, he didn't. Rather, he looked back at me with a cool, even gaze and he stared at me unwaveringly as if contemplating something.

I gulped nervously and glanced off to the side to get away from his piercing gaze. He was probably thinking of ways to get back at me for what I did and for Kakashi's taunting. 'Which I can't believe he did! I mean, it's bad enough that I'm being humiliated and molested! Why does he wanna make it worse for- -… Wait a minute.' I blinked, stopping in my tracks for a moment. 'I'm sitting besides Itachi.' I raised my head to look up at the older Uchiha. Our eyes met and I felt myself blush at the hungry, raw look of cold indifference that looked back at me from the man's face. The hungry part that I saw from his eyes was slightly innerving, but I realized that this could possibly work. The 'this' being the part where I could get Itachi to help me get out of this place. A plan formulated in my head and I knew that there was a chance of it backfiring, but risks were worth taking sometimes. You wouldn't know if you didn't try. And considering that I was desperate to go home and had nothing really to lose, I let my impulsive instincts do its magic.

I smiled beautifully at Itachi and said," I hope you don't mind me sitting beside you, Itachi-san."

From his cold look of indifference came complete surprise and the pony-tailed man looked at me with sudden, ever so slight curiosity. "I do not mind," he carefully said, eyeing me in return.

Kissing ass further, my smile broadened and I nodded. "I'm glad, thank you, Itachi-san." Then I mischievously glanced towards Kakashi where he still stood

As I said," and what Kakashi-san said is kinda correct." I slid my gaze back to Itachi's and boldly scooted a bit closer to him, inwardly shivering at the new cold position below my ass.

"Correct about what, Naruto-kun?" Itachi politely asked, looking more and more intrigued the further we played along.

"Well…" I tilted my head, letting some of my bangs fall into my eyes as I looked cutely up. At least, I hoped it was a cute face I was making. I was new to all of this, after all. "I guess I'd much rather be in _your_ company than your brother's…"

"And why is that?" I watched the man pick his hand up and place it on my right knee. Then his left arm went around my small shoulders, bringing me even closer to his side than I had intended on in the first place. I was close enough that I could smell the body wash he'd used this morning- smelt nice, like a piney forest with a bit of manly spice. (lol)

"U-uhm…" I felt my cheeks flare up at the unwanted contact, my gaze now on the large, warm hand on my knee. "M…Must I have a reason, Itachi…san?" I asked him hesitantly, nearly missing to add an honorific at the end of his name. I was starting to get the heebie-jeebies and it was _not_ a good feeling in my current position.

"Itachi, do not touch him," Sasuke ground out, taking himself out of his own sulking the moment he saw his brother touch me. I looked up to see him glaring coldly at Itachi, looking pretty angry.

"But, otouto, he seems to like me."

"He's not yours, so don't touch him."

"Oh, shush, otouto. You're just jealous he's being willing with me." Itachi quietly taunted as the hand on my knee stroked. It then began to slide up to my thigh, causing me to freeze in my spot, staring at the man's hand. "You see? No complaints." He said mockingly.

Before I could blink, I was pulled onto the older Uchiha's lap with my back pressed against his strong and hard chest. I felt his arms go around my waist, his hands rest in my lap, and his chin placed on my left shoulder. I blinked in shock, then gasped out, eyes growing huge.

"What the-? Lemme go! Who said I wanted to be sitting on you, huh!" I asked frantically, squirming in his hold and struggling against the arms that held me to his body.

"Who's complaining now?" Sasuke smugly retorted, though was ignored by his brother whose hands began to play with the frilly hem of my extremely short dress. "Itachi!" Sasuke growled when he realized the older Uchiha wasn't paying attention.

"He's not really complaining, otouto. He's just teasing us with his whining." Itachi murmured, his hot breath fanning against my neck, making me shudder.

"Liar!" I gasped out once feeling a cold hand slip under the silky folds of my clothing. I grabbed at his hands and tried to pull them away from my lap, grinding my teeth in frustration at the sound of Itachi's amused chuckle. "Get your grimy hands away from me, you pervert!" Then I looked up at Sasuke with big, pleading eyes, silently begging for him to help me out of the predicament I had landed myself into. I didn't expect him to help me, I deserved what I got for risking my chances, but I figured he wasn't the sharing type. His glare told me so. Don't believe me? Look at the darkening scowl on the younger Uchiha's face. It looked damn near lethal!

"Itachi. If you do _not_ let _my_ Naruto go this instant, I swear I'll throw you out of my home," Sasuke threatened, even standing up to show he meant business. He placed both palms down on his desk and he glared relentlessly at his brother, looking as if to be gritting his teeth.

"Oh, dearest little brother." Chuckling once again, Itachi pulled his hands away from my lap. After letting his arms go, I immediately hopped out of his lap and scampered my way towards Sasuke's desk, feeling Itachi's intense gaze on my ass the whole way there. "You are too easily riled. I wouldn't have done anything to your little toy."

Sasuke, watching me quickly take my place by his side, said nothing to his brother for a few moments. When I was within distance, he reached out for me and placed me in the same position Itachi had held me, this time grabbing my hands and keeping them on my lap along with his. Then we both turned our gazes to the older Uchiha who watched us with a highly pleased look.

"Besides father's proposal… was there anything else you were in need to discuss with me? I am very busy and I'd like to get back to work," Sasuke told the other man in a very careful manner, acting as if he needed to, otherwise he'd surely crack and take a swing at his brother. I could feel how tense his body was, making me wonder why Itachi came over in the first place. What was the proposal about? Was it important?

'Why do you care? It's none of your business and you shouldn't care anyways, remember? ' A tiny voice in my head told me just as Itachi smirked, raising a brow.

"Busy, eh?" Itachi glanced down to meet my gaze. I blushed madly at what I assumed he must have been thinking, what he surely had silently implied, and only blushed harder when he chuckled deeply. "I'm sure you were, otouto," he murmured, obviously having much too fun with this. "It would be a shame if you couldn't get back to working on… in… Naruto-kun, wouldn't it?" His slight pause gave him a chance to give me another stare-down and I feared that if he made me blush any harder than I already was, I'd explode from the embarrassment. My hands down on my lap in Sasuke's clenched into fists as I glared devilishly at the pony-tailed asshole. How dare he say something like that? He didn't know anything! Asshole!

"I suppose I shall take my leave, little brother." He got to his feet, a wistful sigh on his lips. "Though," he looked at us again, a sneaky smile flitting across his face. "I'll have to visit again, soon. This little blond of yours is a very interesting specimen, little brother."

"Whatever, Itachi. Just get out already," Sasuke snapped at the older Uchiha, unable to restrain himself any further. He looked to Kakashi, saying," show him to the door, Kakashi. Make sure he leaves." Both Itachi and Kakashi gave the raven a stare, so Sasuke, through gritted teeth, added," safely. Make sure he leaves _safely_."

"That's better," Kakashi teased the man, then he nodded and motioned a hand at Itachi. "Shall we, Itachi-san?"

Itachi nodded, gave both me and Sasuke a chilling smile, then followed Kakashi out of the room, closing the door behind them. Which left me completely alone with Sasuke, unguarded from the anger I could now feel rolling off him in waves.

"Naruto…" His voice was now low in tone and more dangerous than I had ever heard before. I gulped nervously and felt myself grow smaller in his arms. I was so going to get it for what I said to Itachi.

"U-uhm…" I stammered, glancing around for an escape as I began to kind of struggle and squirm in Sasuke's hold. "Y-yes, S-Sasuke?"

"What do you think you were doing with my brother?" He whispered into my ear, his voice sounding very dangerous. It made me want to whimper, tuck tail, and hide under a rock, but his hands still held mine, albeit more tightly now, and kept me seated on him instead. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, and I really, _really _wanted to at this point. "Hm, Naruto?"

"Nothing. I wasn't thinking anything. I-I was just… You know, trying to be civil..?" My response turned into a hesitant question and I inwardly cursed myself for my uncertainty. This wasn't the time to be scared! Why should it? Surely Sasuke wouldn't do anything to me... would he?

"Of course you weren't thinking," Sasuke scoffed angrily, his hands tightening even further around mine somewhat. He pushed his feet at the floor, pushing us and the chair back away from the desk about five or so inches. Then he let my hands go and placed them onto my waist. I glanced down just before he literally picked me up off his lap and turned me around. I 'eep'ed in surprise, but kept still as he placed me on my ass up onto his desk. Luckily, the man had cleaned his desk some before I had come into the room, so there were no papers or pens beneath my bare butt.

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again, understand?" I gazed up into the man's angry eyes, holding back the urge to flinch at the glare I received. "_Never_ go up to another man like that, least of all my brother. I'll make sure to punish you worse than what I'm going to do to you tonight for that bit of rebellion."

I gulped, shrinking back some as fear pitted its way through my stomach. Before I could question him on what he had planned for me, a knock was heard at the door. Sasuke made an agitated noise in the back of his throat, then tore his eyes away from mine and turned his glare to the oak door.

"What?" He snapped, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Oi, Sasuke-Sama! Dinner is ready!" A loud and feminine voice called out through the door. She sounded to be a woman who liked the casual way of things, yet could still hold respect to her boss' name with the honorific she'd attached.

Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, Sasuke let his body relax and he nodded warily. "Fine. We'll be down there in a moment," he told the woman, reopening his eyes as he turned his head back to me. Threat still lingered in those onyx orbs of his, though he said no more on the matter as he stood up and hooked a forefinger beneath the collar he had me wear. I looked back up into his eyes with an innocent, curious gaze, internally relieved that he wasn't going to do anything harsh to me… for now. Dinner would, hopefully, be a nice distraction and perhaps he'd forget about my disobedient act I had with Itachi. Hopeless thinking, but I liked to try and be optimistic!

"Come. Let's go eat, my little kitsune." The sound of his voice brought me out of my thoughts and I felt him pull on the leather strap around my neck, making me lean forward. When our lips met, my eyes widened at the contact and I stared at Sasuke, taking note of the possessive look in his eyes. There was a brief moment where the man pressed his tongue against my mouth, then retreated and straightened up, looking down at me stoically.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, didn't even know if I wanted to know. One thing was for certain, though. No matter what happened during dinner, I know that Sasuke would not forget this incident involving his brother. He was going to punish me and I could do nothing to prepare myself for whatever he'd come up with. Though, one question still remained- -how was he going to punish me this time?

_TBC_

**Next chapter… Yeah, let's say his punishment ought to satisfy a bit of y'alls perverseness, eh? xD **

**Or so I hope. :3**

**Til next time! ^-^!**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Y'all have been such patient people (I hope) and most specifically my buddy Katakikun. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts—they're really appreciated and they make me want to keep writing for y'all! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!_

**Warnings:  Yaoi- meaning boyxboy relationship and such, rape, perhaps a hint of violence, humiliation, very mature insight (or what I hope, anyways…), language, and OCC… GUYS, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE A YOUNGSTER (lol.. youngster.. hahahahh) OR IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING STORIES WITH MATURE INTENT. Oka? Good? Yes? Alright. **

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… 

**Summary:  A couple of Naruto's friends get caught in a sticky situation that he has yet to find out. With his big heart, he lends a helping hand to put himself in their place. Yet what exactly does that mean for our favorite blond? **

**The Slave of His Life**

Dinner with Sasuke was held in complete silence save for the clinking of glasses, utensils hitting the plates, and the sound of chewing. It was an awkward event and, no matter how much I moved the food around on my fancy plate with the silver fork I held, I couldn't for the life of me eat anything. I just wasn't hungry. I mean, who could be when all thoughts were spinning around the fact that I'd be punished as soon as dinner was over? I was anxious and nervous and just downright petrified! What made it worse was that Sasuke's attention was divided up between eating his meal and keeping his eyes on me while he ate. It creeped the hell out of me and made my anxiety that much worse.

I kept my head low and my eyes glued to whatever was on my plate (I hadn't made the effort to focus on the food, so I had no idea what it was. Though, I did see the color brown, white, and green… Hm…). My head was filled with questions. Questions like 'does he know what he wants to do with me now?', 'is he imagining what my punishment will be?' ,'maybe there's a way for me to get out of it..?'

"Naruto…"

My eyes snapped up to meet an onyx gaze. "Y-yes?"

Raising a brow, Sasuke looked deep into my eyes. "Are you not hungry? You've hardly touched your food… Well, you haven't eaten any of it, that's for sure," he amended, glancing down at my plate with a slight amused expression. "You've merely been playing with it."

…Bipolar, much? Damn, wasn't this man furious with me not too long ago? Where did his fury all go?

…Wait… Why was I questioning this struck of luck? He wasn't mad anymore! Doesn't that mean he wasn't going to punish me? I should be relieved at the news!

Then again… My gut told me not to get too happy… Which could only mean one thing. This was only the calmness before the storm. That's the old saying, right? Man… How I wished that it was wrong. It should have been 'the calmness before the happiness' or something. It would have made everyone's life that much easier, in this case mostly mine.

"…" I looked down at my plate, shrugging. "I guess… I'm not very hungry…"

"Hungry or not, you might as well eat something, my little kitsune." Sasuke took a bite of his leafy salad, a cherry tomato following the greens. "There is a strict rule in this house in which there is no eating between meals unless it's a scheduled meal. (a/n, heck, I dunno. I just needed a reason for him to say something. xD) It so happens that breakfast is the next meal." The man looked up at me fixedly, raising a brow. "It would do you no good to be low on energy during the night…" '_Not for the things I have planned for you_', was left unsaid, but his piercing gaze told all and I gulped back nervously. I tore my eyes away from his and placed them back down on my plate, wishing I could get away from him.

"E-even so," I stuttered out, wetting my lips with my tongue nervously. An action that Sasuke took in with an intense stare. "Forcing food down my throat wouldn't help anyone if it all decides to come back out later..."

"Hn... If you insist." Sasuke murmured, still keeping his eyes on me in a super creepy way. I tried to ignore him, but as time continued to move on, I got more and more nervous.

'I wish he'd hurry up and finish eating... I just want to get away from his stare... But that would mean he'd give me that damn punishment sooner... Whatever it is... I don't like either options... What do I do?' I thought, torn between the two. He wouldn't give me a choice, anyhow, but, for now, it was the best thing to think about while I was agonizing over the wait. Or, that was how I decided to reason it out, anyway. I had nothing better to do with my time at the moment. Then again...

I glanced down at my plate, trying to focus on the food for the first time since the plate had been placed in front of me. With the fork I was still playing with in my hand, I scooped up some of the fluffy, white stuff that sat beside the green, leafy stuff. I figured if I had to keep sitting here being scrutinized by a creeper, I might as well eat a little bit. If I throw up later because my nerves went out of whack, then oh well. Not my problem, nor would I feel obliged to clean it up. Sasuke wanted me to eat, so I might as well do as he said. For now.

'Lucky for me these...' I glanced down,' mashed potatoes are delicious,' I thought after recognizing what it was I'd dished up into my mouth. I savored the taste, surprised at how good it was. After I swallowed, my mouth watered and my stomach growled loudly. When was the last time I'd eaten? Damn, I couldn't remember... 'You know what? Screw my nerves. I'm hungry, dammit!' I thought before wolfing down the food on my plate, savoring the meat and mashed potatoes. Somewhere between me eating the salad and the meat, I might've heard Sasuke chuckle at me, but I ignored him, too intent on eating. Before I knew it, my plate was clean and I was happy and full.

"That was fantastic!" I exclaimed in content, leaning back in my chair and smiling widely. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I heard Sasuke murmur. I looked over at him and found him, finally, not looking at me but at a maid who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. "Ayame, please clear the table. Naruto and I shall be heading to my Study, and I wish to not be disturbed."

The young brunette curtsied to the Uchiha and smiled politely at me. "Yes, Sir. I'll make sure that no one disturbs you." She said, her voice soft and dainty. I don't know if it was just me, but the design on her own maid outfit (which was a normal-length one, lucky gal) looked a bit familiar...

Before I could ponder on it any longer, I heard my name being called. I looked up to find Sasuke, once again, looking at me with that creeper gaze of his. I mean, he's a hot guy and all, but his intense stare... You have to admit it was a bit creeperish. It sent chills down my spine and _not _in the good way.

"Let's be off," he told me, nodding his head towards the door that left the dining room.

"Uh... Okay..." I quietly agreed, my anxiety returning to me as I slowly got to my feet, tugging at the hem of the dress I wore to make sure it was down and not showing more than necessary. Lord only knows what kind of lecherous face Sasuke would show if he saw anything more. 'Sure, he's seen the whole package already, but he's a pervert.' I thought, making a slight scrunchy face as I walked towards Sasuke who now stood at the door, waiting for me. 'He'll have something to say no matter what. 'Cause that's what perverts like him do.'

"Something on your mind?"

I blinked and looked up at Sasuke. Was it just me... Or did he sound the least bit concerned when he asked that? "Uhm... No..." I answered, wondering what he was playing at. "Why?"

"Hn." Instead of answering me, he turned and motioned me to follow him as he walked out of the room.

I went reluctantly, of course, not wanting to get lost inside his huge house and my eyes glued themselves to the raven's back as we walked down the hallways. I couldn't help but feel dread weighing me down with every step I made trailing after the man. 'The Study… We're going to the Study… And he's going to punish me… Maybe it'll be something easy? I mean, he wouldn't do anything harsh to me, right?' I silently wondered, tugging at the mini skirt of the dress again, nervously nibbling at my lower lip. 'He wouldn't hurt me… I hope he doesn't hurt me… I really don't want him to hurt me…'

"After you."

I looked up at Sasuke, then looked to the side where he was motioning. The oak door was open, taunting me to walk to my doom. We'd gotten here rather quickly, didn't we? Time sure seems to fly when you're worrying over your demise…

Anyways, I cautiously walked into his Study, listening to him follow me in and close the door. He went as far as to lock the door, the clicking noise of the lock jarring my nerves even further. It made me feel weak-kneed and I suddenly felt trapped.

"Sasuke, I-," I twirled around, my eyes huge with fear and my heart thumping erratically in my rib cage. I wanted to get out if here, I wanted to get away. Even if it meant being lost outside in his neighborhood again, I'd gladly take that chance if only to get far, far away from him. But turning around put me face to chest with the man, my nose brushing against him at the closeness. "Nyah-? " I blinked, flinching at his close proximity, then tried to jump back, only to be grabbed by the biceps to keep me in place.

"Ah-ah, I don't think so, my _sweet_ little kitsune," Sasuke murmured, his voice dripping with something I couldn't recognize at the moment. He stepped towards me and I took a step back in reaction. It happened again and again till we were situated in the middle of the room and I couldn't help but look up and stare into the tense gaze of Sasuke's eyes. "You were a naughty little fox, weren't you, Naru?" The raven asked, the ends of his lips lifting up into a sadistic sort of smirk. "I think it's time to show you what happens to bad pets when they anger their masters."

My eyes quickly widened and I immediately struggled quite easily out of Sasuke's grip. I scrambled away from him, closer to his desk, and didn't let his eyes leave my sight. "It was a mistake, Sasuke. Everyone makes mistakes," I said in a low tone, feeling my back run into the ledge of his desk. My hands went up to it and I held on like my life depended on it. "Don't I deserve a second chance?"

Sasuke slowly stalked towards me just as gracefully as a panther stalking its prey would. His smirk slowly deepened almost sexily before his reply was: "of course not."

My jaw dropped and I gaped at the approaching man. He wasn't even hesitant with his answer! What a bastard! "B-but, wh-why not?" I stammered clumsily, glancing away for an escape. He was merely two feet away from me now. Much too close for comfort. "Haven't you ever made a mistake before? Weren't you given a second chance to remedy what you'd done wrong?"

"Everyone has made mistakes. I am no exception," Sasuke agreed, taking two more steps forwards so that he was now standing directly in front of me once again. "But second chances? There were no times for such a weakness. Forgiveness, second chances… It's a weakness and shouldn't be there, you should have gotten it right the first time, as my father would have said. What a smart man he is."

"He sounds stupid to me," I rudely spat out, scowling at him. "Giving someone another try at fixing something they've wronged is not a weakness on anyone's part. I-whoa!" I gasped at the sudden hand intruding under the dress I wore. I pressed myself away from Sasuke, but it didn't deter him any from moving his hands past the silky folds of the dress to get to my crotch. If anything, my pressing my body to his desk merely only trapped me and turned the bastard on. "Sasuke-stop!"

Yet, Sasuke was faster than anything I'd ever been experienced with before. His free hand shot out like a bullet out of a pistol barrel and he slapped me harshly across the face, smacking my right cheek with enough vigor to knock my head to the left.

"I've had it with that tongue of yours, Naruto," I heard the man say in his most dangerous voice, low and unrestrained from any cool front. "Demanding me of things… You've got a dirty mouth and I need to fix that. If I need to break you of any horrible such as talking back to your elders, then I surely will. I refuse to let you speak to me in any way like you had when my brother was here." My chin was then grabbed and I was forced to look at his face, my eyes huge from the shock of being slapped so powerfully. When I met his gaze, I flinched and tried to look away, but he shook my chin to make me refocus on him. His gaze was so chilling… I shuddered in fear.

"I-I'm sorry," I weakly said, brows scrunching down as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall in cause of the stinging in my cheek. I'd never been hit before in my life, not by my parents not by my friends or anyone else for that matter, so _damn_ did it hurt.

"You _will_ be sorry once I'm through with you." Sasuke's fingers went over the waist line of the thong I wore and he shoved them down, his fingers brushing against my groin deliberately. I cringed, but didn't say anything more, too scared to do so. "Take them off," he ordered and I complied quickly, kicking the black piece of material off from my legs. "Now give me your hands."

I looked up at him in confusion. "Why do you want my-," SLAP. Sasuke hit me again, the same cheek as before so that the stinging already there doubled in pain.

"Do not question me." He hissed, glaring harshly down at me. I whimpered and slowly, shakily, looked back up at him. "Now. Give me your hands."

I raised my hands up for him slowly, quivering like a scared animal. My eyes were huge and my stomach was twisting in every which way. I could hardly breathe as it was. If I breathed too loud, would I get hit for it, too?

Taking my wrists in one hand, Sasuke used the other to pick at my middle finger of my right hand. He pulled the white dainty glove off of my hand slowly, his eyes watching his progress. After throwing the glove off to the side, he went after the other glove and threw it as well, not bothering to see where it landed. Then he took both of my wrists into each of his hands and made me rest them up on his shoulders, causing me to press my smaller body up against his. Our faces were now closer than before and we gazed into the others eyes, my eyes full of fear while his were stone cold.

He seemed to wait for a moment, probably checking to make sure I didn't try to move away from him. When it was obvious I wasn't going to move an inch, he trailed his hands down along my arms to my shoulders. From there, he moved his hands down to the back of the dress and took hold of the zipper. My body arched subconsciously towards his as the man pulled the zipper down, exposing my back the further the zipper went. Then suddenly, the maid outfit went slack on me.

"Drop your arms," he next demanded of me, his gaze still as cold as stones.

I hesitated for a mere second before I followed his order. I picked my arms off his shoulders and leaned away from him some to in turn let my arms drop to my sides. This caused the dress to fall down and pool around my ankles, leaving me in all my nude glory.

When I was naked, his large warm hands were placed on my bare hips and he pulled me closer to him again. "The collar stays on," he whispered, moving his head down and brushing his lips against my cheek, the one he'd not moments ago hit. "Now stand still." I froze to the spot when a hand was unexpectedly right there at my crotch. I glanced down without moving my head and stared in fixed horror, wondering what the hell he was going to do. His fingertips brushed against my skin delicately, then he moved them up and I blinked wonderingly at the ring around the base of my manhood. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about that damn thing! Miraculously, the man unclasped the thing off somehow without a key and I bit my lip to stop myself from sighing in relief. I didn't understand why he did it, but I was grateful either way.

Then I watched as he slowly crouched down as he moved his hands to my left thigh. I watched him take the white leggings off from the inside of them, running his hands down my legs. He did that for my other leg as well and took the leggings, along with the dress, and threw the bundle out of the way over his shoulder. Then he went for the garter around my right thigh. I didn't know what it was for when I had first seen it, so I only assumed it was supposed to be for the thigh. And since Sasuke wasn't laughing at me, I guess I got it right.

'So why is he not taking it off?' I wondered, trying to push my fear away with the confusion I felt. 'Is he gonna keep it on-whoa there!' My eyes grew incredibly huge when the man pressed his forehead against my side, his hands running sensually once again up my leg.

"Sasuke, what-," I tried saying, hesitantly putting my hands on top his head. I was extremely uncomfortable having my crotch in someone's face; it was seriously unsettling. And to have his lips pressed against the skin of my thigh was even more awkward. It made me feel hot all over for some reason. What was he doing? Didn't he know how weird this was? And why was he opening his mouth against my... Oh! I gaped down at the spiky mass of raven hair crouching before me as I felt teeth grip the material of the band around my thigh. 'This sonofa-,' I gritted my teeth as he started to move down, still with the garter between his teeth and his lips brushing against my skin the whole way down. He took it off of me, made me step out of it, then he tossed it to the side after the other articles of clothing.

"Go behind my desk, my little kitsune, and look to the very bottom left drawer." Sasuke kissed my thigh before he looked up at me, slowly rising to his feet while keeping his onyx gaze locked on me. "You will find a black, tin box. Take it out and bring it to me. And don't make me wait too long. I'm already mad at you-don't make it any worse than it already is for yourself."

I felt the frown on my face wobble some and I gulped audibly back the lump that appeared in my throat. A black box? What the hell did he need it for? What could he possibly have in it? But who was I to question him? I merely nodded at him and waited till he stepped back to give me some room. I turned away then, my mind set on the orders given to me and I started to step away but not before a hand was smacked against my bare ass. It made me jump up in surprise, a short yelp on my lips.

"Get a move on," Sasuke demanded.

'Teme!' I wanted to say, but kept to myself. There was no need to be hit again. He was right-I didn't want to make him any angrier than he was already. 'Just hurry up, Naruto. The quicker you hop to it, the sooner this will all be over with. Whatever he has planned for me, I know I'll endure it.' I thought, quickly rounding his desk to the other side just as I noticed the raven-haired man walking towards the couch his brother had occupied earlier. I watched him for a millisecond, then refocused on my task at hand. I followed the directions Sasuke had given me and kneeled down to get better access to the drawers at the floor of the desk. I opened up the one on the left and, lo and behold, there was the box Sasuke had mentioned. A brief moment of disappointment ran through me-I'd been hoping that it wouldn't be there. Too late now... It was shiny, glossy, and just by looking at it I knew that my demise sat within its' confinements. The question was... just what was in it?

'Get your act together, Naruto! If you get him the box ASAP, you'll know exactly what will be inside! Get your ass in gear!' I slightly gasped at the way my own thoughts seemed to bark at me, then I quickly grabbed the box, closed the drawer, and sprung back up to my feet. As soon as I was up, my eyes found Sasuke sitting in a casual pose on his luxurious couch. 'But, damn, does he look ever so sexy like that...' My mind drifted off as my eyes took in his form. A moment later, my mind snapped back to reality and I stared at him in a transfixed horror. What did I just think of him? He was the enemy! Why the hell was I thinking such thoughts of the enemy? Damn my short attention span! Damn it all to hell!

"Well, Naruto?"

Somewhat meekly, I cautiously stepped out from behind the man's desk and slowly walked towards where he'd chosen to sit, my gaze cast downwards. I couldn't trust myself to look at him and not have my thoughts betraying me again. Now wasn't the time for that, or at all for that matter. It'd be for the best if I just trashed any sort of thoughts that portrayed such craziness here and now before they made me do something completely stupid of me.

"Hand it over." Sasuke held a hand out to me as soon as I approached him and the couch. I obliged and gave him the box, then watched in slight curiosity as he took it and began to open the lid. "You'll do exactly as I tell you to do, my little kitsune, or you'll learn firsthand how sadistic I can be," the man said as he lifted the lid finally, showing its contents. What I saw made my face drain. "Do you understand, Naruto? You are to do everything I tell you to."

I nodded on reflex, though I barely heard him. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the... the _objects_ that sat there within Sasuke's black box. If I didn't know better, I would have said that Sasuke was a very lonely man who did extremely naughty things at night when he was alone. Why say something like that? Shit... I may have been a virgin and never done things like this before, but no one could mistake the... "Adult toys" for what they were as soon as you saw them. In that tin box of his, there were two, abnormally huge dildos that were very realistic- one black and the other red. There was also a tube of... I dunno, I guess it had to be lube, but I could be mistaken on that. It was just a normal-looking tube filled with green lotiony-stuff, but with no sort of label or directions on how to use it. Then there was a white ring. I had a pretty good idea on what it might be, considering my first 'punishment', but there was no way in hell I was going to question on it. And last, but not least, was a roll of unused and still pre-packaged thing of condoms. I sure hoped he hadn't any plans of using those tonight, but anything was possible with this crazy as hell man. I was just not going to bring it up just in case. Why would I want to give him any unnecessary ideas?

I blinked back into reality when Sasuke abruptly raised a hand. Then I gasped out in pain when said hand was whacked across my cheek, this time across my left one.

"Are you listening to me, Naruto?" Sasuke all but growled at me, looking beyond pissed at thinking I had been ignoring him.

"Y-yes," I quickly whimpered in response, pressing a palm to my stinging cheek as I stared wide-eyed at the man. I was shocked that he kept hitting me. Why was he so abusive? I mean, sure, it could be worse, but... Damn... When he slapped someone, it hurt like a _bitch_.

"Yes? Yes _what_?" A glint appeared in his eyes and, for a moment, I was perplexed. What did he want me to say? I can't read his mind, for Pete's sake! Damn Bastard!

But then it suddenly came to me and, after seeing impatience start to slowly enter his expression, I shakily said," Yes, master. I'm listening."

A smug smirk appeared. He nodded approvingly, then stuck his hand into his box and I watched as he grabbed the red dildo I'd seen in there. He pulled it out, gave it a critical look as if wondering whether or not if it was enough for him, then he looked at me and said," here." He held it out for me as a malicious look spread across his face. "Take it, my little kitsune. Go on, take it."

Shaking terribly like a leaf in a tornado, I reached out with my other hand and hesitantly took the crude object. Really, I couldn't look at the thing without blushing like mad. Why was this happening to me?

Oh. Right. Because I went against him and with his _brother_ no less.

…Great... I'm such a dumbass...

Once I had my grasp on it, Sasuke leaned away. "Now turn around and go sit in the middle of the room," he ordered, settling back as if getting ready to watch his favorite TV show. His tin black box was set besides him on the couch, the lid back in its place.

Trembling, I did as I was told and walked to the designated spot in the middle of the room. When I faced back so that my front was to him, I sat down, waiting for his next instructions as I held the exotic instrument in my quivering, sweaty from nerves, hands. Me waiting was kind of stalling on my part, but, you know... It wasn't like I knew exactly what the man wanted of me. He was a sick, sadistic fuck, after all. Who knew what he expected of me this time?

"Well?" Sasuke raised a brow at me as if it were all obvious. "You don't want to take it dry, do you?" Damn. So I guess it _was_ obvious. Damn, damn, damn. "Get a move on." He told me, resting his cheek in his palm, his elbow on the armrest to his left.

I hesitantly shook my head, my eyes as wide as plates. 'Take it dry'? Yeah, no way did that sound any pleasant whatsoever. My reaction made him chuckle before he said," then suck it wet till you think it's good, my little kitsune... Give me a nice, slow show of it while you're at it."

Again, I hesitated. I looked down at the sex toy in my hand. Suck it? I glanced up at him, then looked back down as I slowly brought the red object up to my face, mere centimeters away from my parted mouth. I couldn't believe he wanted me to stick this thing into my mouth. I took an experimental lick of it anyhow, tasting a hint of a salty... weirdness, to it. What the heel was that of?

When I heard the man clear his throat, it was like he was telling me to hurry up and get a move on again. Slightly scared at what might happen if I didn't take heed of his warning, I hastily started slicking my tongue up the rubbery length. Gods above, it was salty as heck. Was he at all worried for my health? Would the salt clog up my arteries? Geez!

Sasuke cleared his throat again and he said," no, my little kitsune, I said suck. I want you to _suck _it, not freakin' lick it."

Still with the look of fear in my eyes, I looked up at him as I thought," but how do I know where this thing has been? It could have been stuck up _any_one's butt...'

"Nar~uto..."

Wincing, I quickly pushed my thoughts away and I took the dildo whole into mouth without a second thought. At least, I tried to anyways. This fake dildo was abnormally big and longer than my own manhood. Possibly even larger than Sasuke's, too, which is saying something considering.

Putting aside the abnormalities, however, I sucked on it as was instructed. I closed my eyes, humming so quietly to keep myself distracted, and sucked the toy till I felt satisfied with the layers of slick saliva I'd left on it. When it was done, I pulled it out of my mouth while opening my eyes to look back at the older man, giving him an expectant stare. What now?

"You may continue," was all he said, watching me with an intensity that left me feeling awkward and shy. He was such a creeper, I swear.

"Uhm..." I fidgeted with the toy in my hand as I glanced down at the way I was sitting. My legs were tucked beneath me, much like how a girl would sit when wearing a skirt or dress. I squeezed the object so tightly that my knuckles turned white, wondering how the hell I was supposed to do this. I expected Sasuke to say something to push me in the right direction, but he merely sat there, still staring at me. I didn't want him to get impatient with me, so I went along with what I assumed to be instinct. I lifted myself up a bit using my knees to keep me balanced and I placed the dildo on the floor directly beneath me. Trembling nervously, I directed the tip of the toy so that it aligned with my ass entrance. Then I paused and I looked back at Sasuke with a hesitant look on my face.

He raised a brow questioningly before he slowly said," yes..?"

"Uhm... D-do I have t-to?" I asked, my body quivering as I held myself upright in the air above the toy.

The man chuckled as if I'd told him a good joke, a smirk lifting the ends of his lips. "Why, yes, yes you do, my little kitsune. It'd be best if you continued soon, or I might just get angrier with you than I already am. I don't think you want that, do you?"

I quickly shook my head, placing my eyes down on the ground before tightly closing them as I began to place myself down on the sex toy. It poked at my entrance, then the first bit of the rubbery head pushed itself into me as I tried to force myself down onto it. 'Tried' would be the best word for it because the toy just didn't feel... right. Even with my spit on it, it just felt cold. I stopped going down once I got in the middle half, a slight whimper bubbling up in my throat.

"I-I c-can't..." I whimpered, keeping my eyes tightly shut, sinking down only a bit further on the rod.

"Is it that you can't, or _won't,_ my little kitsune?" Sasuke asked, a hint of lust accompanying his already deep voice.

I made a pathetic-sounding whimper, reluctantly forcing myself to unclench my tense muscles in my entire body, especially down around my ass. With that being done, I began to sink even further down along the shaft of the toy, causing more whimpers to slip past my lips. This time around, I finally made it down so that I was completely seated upon the dildo, fully sheathed to the hilt. It felt so weird, so alien and new, that I didn't know how to explain how it affected me. My body was giving me mixed emotions on it, not knowing whether to like the feeling or push the thing out.

"That's a good boy, my little kitsune... But I see that you'll probably not be able to go any further on your own. Why don't you come over here to me? I'll help you..." Sasuke said, his voice void of must now, sounding more soft and reassuring. But the tenderness didn't faze me. He was a sadistic pervert-he was just wanting me to go over there so he could do wicked things to my body.

But at the moment, my mind was completely muddled, fogged up. If it wasn't obvious, I'd never done something like this before and it just didn't feel right. My mind wasn't in its right set, wasn't working right. So when I looked up at him again with wet eyes, I wondered what he meant when he said 'help'. Was he going to take away the awkwardness, or something? Somewhere in the back of my mind, something was screaming at me to say no. I didn't understand, but I shook my head at the man anyways to appease the urge.

It seemed to amuse the man for some reason for he chuckled at my action. Then he said," Why not, Naruto? You want to deny me of my fun?"

"N-no... I just don't... Want you to..." I trailed off in a mumble, feeling my body quivering involuntarily. I wish it would stop. It was rather distracting in a way.

"Come here, little boy. I'll make you feel real good," Sasuke murmured, motioning me to come with a flick of his wrist. But I still stubbornly refused to move. My disobedience made the man's eyes narrow and his tone grew sharper and firm as he commanded," come here. I am not asking anymore."

"Sa-Sasuke..." I whispered, my face scrunching up in fear.

"Naruto." His voice went right down to cold as winter, making me flinch again. It was a warning to me that said if I didn't do as I was told, I'd be in a heap of trouble. Worse than what I was in already. So I started to lift myself up from the toy, pulling it out of my ass with a disgruntled look on my face. It felt so _weird. _But I froze immediately when he added," keep it in and walk to me. Hurry up."

'Sadistic jerk,' I thought as I let the thing go while I slowly stood up, cringing at the awkward feeling the dildo left as I slowly made my waddled to where he sat, the toy staying buried deeply inside of me.

He didn't close his legs when I approached him and he grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his lap in a way so that my legs went far over his spread out thighs in a straddling position. It left me feeling even more vulnerable from having down yonder so open, so exposed. Then he pressed me close to his chest, his right cheek pressing against the side of my head as I felt his hands slide down my body to my hips and further down to where the dildo was sticking out of me.

"Your body is so tiny in my arms… It's surprising that you're only, what? Sixteen? Seems to me that you're more around twelve, maybe thirteen." Sasuke whispered into my ear as he gently touched the end of his sex toy, shifting it side to side ever so slowly, the motions causing me to whimper quietly. "You fit so easily into my arms… Just like a small child… That must be why I'm so interested in you, Naruto. You're so mature at the best of times and with such a cute look on your face that I just want to gobble you right up…"

He was still wobbling the rod side to side, so I was still whimpering like some pathetic puppy, wanting him to do something, but not knowing _what_ exactly. My mind was still able to process what was coming out of his mouth, though, and one word was stuck crystal clear in the forefront of my mind, the one word being 'pedophile'. 'And I'm not as tiny as he's making it out to seem… But… If it were… Is that why he wants me? Because I'm so petite? Why couldn't he have just found someone else? Someone actually willing?' I thought, burying my face into the man's chest as I felt one of his fingers circle around the out-stretched hole of my entrance, going around the toy.

"Perhaps Miss Ayame will have another perfect outfit for you later? She does indeed make such interesting clothing…" Sasuke murmured, talking just as casually as one please. Ayame was the maid I saw back at dinner, if I remember right. "She seemed to adore dressing up my little step sister whenever Sakura visited my home here… Hopefully Miss Ayame will enjoy dressing you up as well."

"Wh-why? I-I don't see the point… In making me d-dress up, S-Sasuke… Especially if all you're going to do is make me take it off in the e-end." I stammered, unable to steady myself as I tried my hardest to hold back the whimpers.

Sasuke chuckled against my ear and he quietly said," Oh, Naruto… You're so cute, but a little dense at times… Dressing you up is appealing to my sex drive. The better and sexier you look, the more I want to strip you bare. _That_, my little kitsune, is reason enough." Sasuke then palmed the end of the toy and pushed it further into me, putting some force behind his nudge.

I pressed my face harder against his chest as yet another pathetic whimper followed by a pained cry left my mouth. The force he used didn't exactly hurt per se, but damn did it feel uncomfortable. And the strange sensations from feeling so full went coursing up my body, leaving me panting some and my shoulders jerking involuntarily with my trembling. It was all a mess of reactions, but there was nothing I could do to stop any of it.

"S-Sasuke… Please," I pleaded, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Now, my pet, I'm sure I've told you before, but you do not call me by my name, remember? Don't be so disrespectful. I'm your master," Sasuke murmured, still toying with the sex object. "And I expect you to start calling me that."

"But, I-I-."

"Go on, my little kitsune. Don't keep me waiting," He cut me off, a certain edge in his words.

He did another twirl with the dildo as I gulped quite audibly and I whispered," M-Master… Please… I-I want… I can't-don't want this, _please_…"

"You'll want it, my little kitsune. Soon… You'll be begging for more. You won't be able to get enough of it once I've had my way with you." A twinge of huskiness melted through Sasuke's stern voice, the sound of lust sending shivers up my spine.

"S-Sasuke, plea-."

"Excuse me?"

"I-."

"What have I been telling you?"? Sasuke asked as he moved the dildo like a game controller stick around in circles and side to side while he lightly slapped my ass with his other hand.

"Master," I gasped, whimpering louder.

"That's better." He said no more, so I assumed I was in the safe zone once again.

I rubbed my face against Sasuke's chest as tears stung my eyes. "Please, Master… Take it out…"

He chuckled in a low, husky tone as he asked," You really want _this_-," He tugged at the dildo some,"-out, my pet?"

"Y-yes, _please_," I mumbled pleadingly, adding 'Master' at the end as an afterthought, my foggy mind briefly wondering what it would take for me to get out of this predicament. And since it was buried so deep inside me, I could literally feel Sasuke as he grabbed the toy. A long gasp of relief slipped through my lips as he slowly pulled the object out, leaving the tip of the head touching my entrance.

"Oh, don't get comfortable just yet, my little kitsune… I've yet to finish with you," Sasuke murmured before kissing the side of my head. The arm that held me around my bare back tightened so that I didn't fall, and then I cried out when Sasuke slammed the toy back into me all at once and in one swipe.

"Ahh-No! S-Sas-Please!" I cried out, eyes scrunched up from pain I hadn't thought I could ever feel in such a place. Why did it hurt so much? It was fine only moments ago! Full, yes, a bit unpleasant, of course, but painful? "I-I can't-hurts a lot!"

"Yes, yes. It hurts, I know," Sasuke said in a soothing voice, but he contradicted his pacifying tone by pulling the toy out swiftly and then pummeling my ass with it once more, not even stopping there. In and out, over and over again he pulled the damn thing out only to shove it back in without any hints of mercy in his strokes.

"No, please-Stop! Stop, please, dear gods! Ngh-!" My face screwed up and I moved my arms down to grip his biceps in a nail-splitting hold, my blunt nails leaving crescent moon impressions in the man's pale skin. My body was tense as I took the pain and the man's cruel pleasure and cried out in pain as he only hit my insides harder with every shove. I couldn't take it much more. It hurt, it was too much at one, I couldn't _breathe_. "Sasuke!" I gasped loudly on a small choked sob, trying to stop myself from crying more.

A harsh slap came down on my ass again by Sasuke's free hand and a sharp nip of teeth at my neck caused me to yelp out even louder. "Do not call me by my name," Sasuke growled into my ear, making the dildo enter me severely this time in a jerk of his hand. "If I have to repeat myself on this matter one more time, so help me I'll throw you into the basement and lock you in there for a week."

"Ah!" Another shove up the ass pushed me hard against his body, making my lower half rub against him in a moment of good feelings. I shivered at the slight pleasure I felt, but didn't think further of it when another particularly hard shove made me cry out again. "I-I'm s-sorry! Sorry!"

"You're sorry?" Sasuke hummed in consideration, licking the spot where he'd nipped me in almost an apologizing way. Then he said, "I'll forgive you. As it is, you are taking your punishment quite well, after all. I'll even give you a treat, my little kitsune, for being such a good little fox." The Uchiha moved his arm that was around me again, and slid his free hand down. He didn't stop in his other ministrations and nor did I stop crying out. "See, Naruto… I can be a real nice guy…" But I didn't see. I didn't understand what he meant by treat. Not until he groped me in the front, that is.

I jumped in surprise and shock, eyes springing open and growing wide. My mouth stayed open as I whimpered at the treatment my ass was getting, but the pain was fading and quick, too, as a new sensation was being pushed onto me throughout my body. Sasuke started pumping my already semi-erect shaft-though I have not a clue why it was like so- and the pleasure ran through me as if it were water. A whimper turned to a moan half way out and I stared at the wall in front of me behind the couch with an expression mixed with horror and shock. Why was he doing this?

"Hm… Like it, do you? Look how hard you're getting, my pet." Sasuke murmured against my ear chuckling, his voice nice and husky. His arousal was apparent, but he didn't stop in torturing me like so, throwing heaps of pleasure onto me. Even the friction the dildo inside me was giving sent such nice shivers down my body. It felt so good and I wanted it to keep going, but… Oh my god, never mind-Sasuke picked up speed and handled my erection with ease, roughening it up. I groaned in pleasure, clutching at his shoulders now as if to keep me balanced. What was I doing?

Gasping for breath, I flinched, feeling my stomach ready to just explode. I was so inexperienced in this sort of stuff, that I couldn't handle what an adult could and still be ready for more. The sensations of pain blended with pleasure was filled to the brim and so overpowering that, the moment I came in Sasuke's hand, was also the moment I blacked out. I passed out in Sasuke's arms, the last impression on my mind was the Uchiha chuckling and pressing his lips against my neck.

_A/N: Longest chapter yet. ;D_

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: **** It's yaoi. There's sex. Deal. Though, my kind of harsh where "punishments" are made, are kinda soft cuz I'm just not a genius when it comes to stuff like that. Sorry to disappoint if you were looking for something hardcore. But, yeah. Yaoi, language, humiliation, etc.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… **

**The Slave of His Life**

When I woke up next, I found myself lying down on the floor and curled up besides Sasuke's desk in his Study, still just as naked as I was the last time I'd been awake. Now, however, I was alone and the room was dark. I lifted my head from my arms and sleepily blinked at nothing in particular, sleep still clouding my mind. Though, at the sound of chains rattling when I moved, I woke up instantly, confused by the noise. I sat up a bit with my forearms bracing me and heard the chains rattle even louder. Then I felt something cool and metallic touching my shoulder. I jumped slightly at the contact, then stared down, seeing the said chain that was making all the racket. Then I stared harder. Why was it leading upwards? I moved a hand to bring the thick chain into my grasp, then I gently tugged at it. What I hadn't expected was for my head to go down with that tug and feel that the collar around my neck being tightened. I yelped quietly in surprise, and quickly let the chain go, this time quickly sitting up into Indian style.

The chain was connected to the collar, which could mean nothing except that Sasuke had leashed me. I stared down at the dark ground with a bemused sort of look, perplexed beyond doubt. Why had he put a leash on me? Why was I still wearing this god damn collar? Shit. I felt like a complete idiot wearing this ridiculous thing!

Speaking of ridiculous… My body felt ridiculously sore. There was an ache all over though more down.. _there_, but, overall, I felt kinda… Good. Sore, but good. In a way. Why was that? Ah, never mind. Apparently, I'd slept on the floor, so that was probably reason enough. Stiff muscles weren't out of the question, either.

As I looked around at the dark room from where I sat, I popped my back and my arms, grunting at the relief from doing so. I felt kind of guilty of myself for not freaking out more by what had all happened and for my current state, but I was alone and there was no one to mock me. Not in here, anyways, not that I knew of. I cast a self-conscious look around, but I couldn't see anyone, so I assumed I was fine. I sighed, then looked back down at the floor, putting my chin in my hand and my elbow on my knee. Things were getting really weird here. Too… Much, in a way. Sasuke… Was such a pervert. And I is had so many questions concerning him! Why did he want me as his… What do I call it? Sex toy? Yeah, kind of the same lines, so I'll just go with that. And, shit, that "punishment" was… Well, certainly not what I had expected. It was soft, almost as if he were… Toying with me. Learning my limitations? Was that what he was doing? Or was I just thinking too hard? Dammit…

I rubbed my hands roughly through my hair, squeezing my eyes shut as frustration flared through me. What the hell was I doing here? Yeah, I was here in replacement for my best friends, but why? What had they done wrong to have Sasuke blackmailing them? I wanted to know, needed to know what was wrong. If not because they were my friends, but also for a reason to keep my ass here, taking the shit Sasuke was dishing out to me. What he'd done to me so far was ridiculous and humiliating, yes, but this was only the beginning. There could be so much more the perverted asshole had fantasies of and was planning for. What would it take for him to tell me the truth? Or, the real question, what would I have to _do_ to have him start talking to me?

'First things first, though,' I thought as I looked down at the chain that leashed me to the leg of Sasuke's desk, brows furrowing down. 'Take this ridiculous thing off and go find some clothes to put on. Lords only know what Kakashi or one of the maids would do if they were to see me like this.' I grabbed the chain with one hand and used the other to feel at my neck, finding where the chain was clipped onto me at the collar. It took me a few moments because there was a clip. My fingers roamed over something blocky that had the end of the chain connected to and the block was somehow attached to the leather collar. A lock? Had the bastard seriously _locked_ me to this leash and to his damn desk? What was this blasphemy?

"Dammit! What the fuck!" I shouted in frustration, hitting my fists on the carpeted floor as I glared down. There had to be a way out of this! I looked at the leg of the desk, scooting my body closer to it while ignoring the stiffness and slight soreness that my body protested in. I scrutinized the furniture, handling the chain quietly and carefully to see if there were an opening. But I found that the chain was looped around the leg and was held in place by a ring. My hands tightened around the chain till my knuckles turned white. Seemed like I wasn't going to get anywhere. Not without the key to the lock at my neck, anyways.

Giving up for the moment, I fell backwards onto my back, letting the chain fall out of my hands and landing said hands next to my head on either side. There was a slight chill in the room that I just noticed, making me shiver some, but I ignored it all together, not even bothering to look for something to cover me with. There probably wouldn't be anything to try and look for anyways. Either that, or it was just my laziness talking for me. But, eh, there was too much effort involved by moving to look anyways. I would just have to deal for the time being.

Which reminded me. Time. What time was it? How long had I been asleep? What time did Sasuke leave? For how much longer would I be chained up in this dark room? When was breakfast? When could I go use the bathroom? What time would Sasuke wake up?

I had so many questions on my mind and had not even one answer for any of them. It was quite ridiculous. I closed my eyes and draped my arm over them, sighing heavily. This wasn't what I had planned for summer vacation…

After a few minutes, I removed my arm from my face and reopened my eyes. Just as I did, something shiny was caught in my peripheral vision. For no real reason besides that of boredom and having nothing else to do, I turned my head towards the bit of shiny-ness and stared. It was a thin piece of metal, or aluminum whatever, curled in a rectangle circle... A paper clip? I stared at it a little while longer, then rolled my eyes. I forgot what a mess the Study was in, so of course there'd be random paper clips amongst the chaos. Geez, Sasuke was such a slob. A perverted, sadistic, evil slob. Who would have thunk it?

Chuckling at the thought, I thoughtlessly dropped my arm on the floor as if to reach out for the office tool. Just my luck that it was quite a bit out of reach. But as I did this, Sai's voice, one of my friends I met last year, came floating into my head.

'_If you can find something small and thin to fit into the lock, then you can free yourself, Naru. Don't give up even if it looks hopeless. Don't ever give up. Make it work. Twist and turn the "key" and you'll be free in a jiffy.'_

I remember him giving me advice if ever I was in any kind of trouble after I told him that I had lived a sheltered life as an only child. Well, one of those pointers was how to get out of cuffs. At the time, I didn't know why the hell he was telling me and showing me how to get out of something like that. Why would I ever need to know something so far-fetched? But now… Holy crap, this might actually work!

Scooting towards the right, I stretch my arm out and my fingers towards the little was still out of reach, so I twisted my shoulders over for leverage with my left hand bracing against the floor as I stretched my arm further across the carpeted area. The chain rattled with the movements I made and the metal parts that kissed my skin was cold, but I tried to ignore it. It wasn't until I scooted a bit further to the right that the leash caught up to me and held me back. It was too short, pulling against me as my outstretched arm strained out. My brows furrowed down and my tongue poked out at the corner of my mouth as I concentrated on where the paper clip was. I was so, _so_ close. Just-neaaarly theeeere- -the tips of my fingers touched the little metal object and it took a bit of me fumbling with it before I finally had it clutched within my grasp.

"Ah-ha!" I breathed out in triumph as I quickly scooted back to my previous position, breathing a little bit harder than before since the leather of the collar had been biting into my neck, the leash making it choke me just a bit. "Gotcha, ya lil sucka," I muttered smugly, happy to be breathing normally once again. I fumbled with it some more, getting it to unwind and into a semi-straight line, and then I lifted my chin as I brought the little tool to my neck and the collar. I stared up at the dark ceiling, subconsciously arching my back off the floor as I blindly tried to find the lock hole with the end of the bent paper clip. Once the end of the thin metal finally found its' mark, I started twisting and turning the make-shift key, trying to find the sweet spot of the damn lock that kept me leashed to the chain and in turn to the desk. I turned it this way, and then thaaat way, annnd…

A distinct '_click'_ filled the air and I stared up at the dark ceiling with an expression akin to shock and surprise as the chain and lock grew slack. I tossed the bent clip to the side as I clumsily, yet quick as I possibly could, unhooked the lock from the collar and the end of the chain, tossing the lock to the side after the pick. As the chain rattled down to the floor, I jerked myself up into a sitting position and stared down at the ground, disbelief etched across my face. After it dawned on me of what I had accomplished, a grin broke out onto my face and stretched from ear to ear.

"Yes!" I whispered triumphantly before scrambling up to my feet, my eyes glancing around the much too dark room. Cool breeze against my nether regions caused me to shiver and I immediately began a search for some sort of clothing to cover my bare skin. I got back down to my hands and knees, not thinking of turning on the lights to better my search, and crawled here and there around in the room. I eventually found a loose-fitting pair of boxers (they smelt fine, so I figured they were clean… enough…) and then a few minutes later, I found a, I'm guessing, white dress shirt that buttoned up in the front and was cuffed at the sleeves and with a collar at the neck. It was enormous when I slipped my arms through the sleeves, and it resembled close enough to be a dress on my puny body, but I ignored that as I buttoned it half way from bottom up. After I pulled on the boxers, I was once again on my feet. It hurt to walk and move about, my backside sore, but it wasn't too bad and so I endured it quite well.

My eyes scanned the room once more and then I spotted the curtain-covered windows behind Sasuke's grand desk. An idea formed in my mind and I soon found myself at his desk. I didn't know where the hell I was, but if I could find some way to communicate with Sakura, maybe she could get someone to come rescue me, if there was a chance of her knowing where her step-brother lived, that is. The pinkette didn't know how to drive, which was why I would need her to find me someone else to come aid me in my escape, but she would be the one giving out directions. Plus, at the moment, Sakura was the only cell phone number I could recall at the moment. Also, who else would know where Sasuke lived?

I didn't know what it was-pure luck or a coincidence- that I found Sasuke's call phone lying right there on top of the man's desk, but I didn't question it as I snatched the mobile phone up. And, because I didn't want to be caught sneaking around the mansion by anyone especially by Sasuke, I headed towards the window. Yes, the Study was located on the second landing of the building-house-mansion-GAH! WHATEVER!, but I figured I could stick the landing if I jumped. Then again… I was hoping to the gods that there might be a tree right outside the window, or something.

Lady Luck must have been on my side that morning for the moment that I threw the curtains to the sides, I found that a huge-ass, and old as fuck Oak tree was rooted directly next to the window, perfect to climb down from at the window. The only thing that sucked was that it was still drizzling outside. I took the moment to look at Sasuke's phone, lighting up the screen to see what time it was just in case I was confusing morning with the night, or something. But, it was indeed the morning, 9:18 a.m. to be exact. My brows furrowed in disappointment as I peeked back up at the window, looking past the branches of the tree to take in a glimpse of the weather. I was probably gonna get drenched again and, considering what little clothing I was now wearing, there was a possibility that I was gonna come down with a cold or the flu. For a moment, I reconsidered my escape plan, wondering if maybe this was a way of the Gods telling me that it'd be best to wait for a more opportune moment.

'But what if there isn't? What if this is your only opportunity to leave? Remember, Naru… Do you really want to stay here any longer and give that sexy bastard a chance to rape you?' A tiny voice in the back of my mind wormed its way up to the forefront of my thoughts, giving room for even more doubts to grow heavy in the pit of my stomach. I bit at my lower lip as I gazed outside the window, weighing the pros and cons.

A flicker of lights was turned on overhead a moment later, blinding me for a moment longer and in turn making me clap my hands over my eyes to protect them. The voice that followed the lights being turned on dashed any hopes of escaping at that moment in time and I felt my face drain of any color.

"Nice show you put on there… Naruto."

I whipped around to face the wall where the door laid, my eyes bugging out in desperate fear. The man I was trying in vain to escape was right there in the doorway, leaning his back against the closed door, a devious smirk curving his lips as glittering black eyes watched my every move.

Dear gods… I was busted.

_TBC..._

A/N: Mwa-hahahah… Don't y'all just hate cliff hangers? Lol HI, PEOPLE! I AM NOW BACK ON TRACK!

WHOOT!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: **** It's yaoi. There's sex. Deal. Though, my kind of harsh where "punishments" are made, are kinda soft cuz I'm just not a genius when it comes to stuff like that. Sorry to disappoint if you were looking for something hardcore. But, yeah. Yaoi, language, humiliation, etc.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… **

**The Slave of His Life**

Sasuke was clad in a fresh black business suit, unwrinkled and primed as if he was ready for a meeting or something. And damn it all if his smirk was unwavering and pointed directly at me as if he were scheming devious thoughts. It made me shiver in slight fear. With him catching me in the event that should have leaded me into my escape from this place, I knew that I wasn't going to be left unpunished. Crap. I knew that had all been too easy. But why hadn't I heard him walk into the room? Had I been so distracted by my plan that I hadn't noticed? Or… Or had he been in here from the very beginning? Even before I woke up? It'd been dark, after all. Maybe not turning on the lights when I had the chance had been my first mistake?

"S-Sasuke! Er... F-fancy seeing you here!" I lamely greeted, turning my back to the window, hiding the hand that held his phone behind my back, and scratching the back of my head with my free hand all the while chuckling nervously.

The man arched a brow in my direction, never losing his smirk along the way. "This is my Study, Naruto. What, did sleeping on the floor make you forget such a detail?" He asked with just a hint of smugness. It made the nervous chuckling stop abruptly and I frowned bitterly at him. There was so much I wanted to say, but, after a few recollections of last night, I managed to keep myself silent. I did not want him getting angry with me so early in the morning. Although, he did look like he was in a good mood today. Was sleep the thing he needed to stop being a bastard? A perverted bastard? "Anyways…"

I refocused my attention on the man's face, then blinked as I noticed that he had started to literally glide away from the closed door, heading in my direction, still with that ever present smirk on his face. "S-Sasuke?" I stammered as my eyes grew wide bit by bit with every step that brought him closer to me.

"I certainly recall myself telling you that you will call me by another name, Naruto. Why do you insist on repeating your mistake over and over again, hm?" Sasuke murmured questioningly, his glittering black eyes coolly staring back at me at half mast, daring me to… To what? Challenge him? "Do you enjoy pushing the line with me? Do you enjoy having my attention on you?" He stopped walking as soon as he was within two feet of me.

Whoa, whoa, whoaaa. What? Did I enjoy - where was he getting this all from? "Stop putting words into my mouth," I managed to tell him without stammering out of fear. "And you're an asshole if you really think I'm ever gonna call you 'master' again!" Ignoring the fact that sleeves went way past my hands, I placed my hands on my hips and rested all my weight on one foot like a girl as I scowled at the man. Right now was not the time to be scared of him. I needed to stay strong! "Quit trying to act all high and mighty, you bastard!"

Sasuke's brows shot up in slight surprise, even his smirk slipped off.

…Okay, so maybe that last bit was a bit too much. But, but he deserved it, dammit! My shoulders dropped and I glared weakly at him, still trying to keep myself in that 'strong' pose. Damn that need to feel meek and play nice… "W-well…" I mumbled, glancing away from his eyes for a brief second.

"You're feisty in the morning. I like that."

"What?" Was my sharp response as I looked quickly back at the man. My eyes widened once again when I found the man stalking towards me with an intense look pointed at me. And, shit, was that excitement in the man's eyes? "S-Sasuke, what're you-?"

"If I remember correctly, my little kitsune, I've already chastised you for not calling me by my rightful name when it comes to you. Are you in such a hurry for another punishment? I mean, considering you already deserve one for attempting to stealing my work phone and running away, after all, it seems to me that you surely _do_ enjoy them…" Sasuke trailed off, arching a questioning brow and then he stopped walking, now directly in front of me. I gulped apprehensively, but kept my eyes on his. I wasn't going to back down from this, no matter how scared shitless I was.

"Why… Why are you so intent on making me call you that? Do you have some sort of compulsion disorder I need to be aware of?" I spoke before thinking through it first, and slightly stiffened after I realized what I said. Shit, I was just digging a deeper hole for myself, wasn't I? But, since I was already in the hole I dug, why not continue? "And for another thing! Could you quit molesting me? Soon, it's gonna be called rape if you get any further and wouldn't it, I dunno, ruin your reputation if it were to get out that you're into pedo-!" My eyes widened so much that it hurt and I accidently bit my tongue in mid-sentence when the man groped me hard in between the legs.

As my mouth filled with a coppery taste of blood, Sasuke lowered his head till our lips barely met, his inky orbs staring unrelentingly back into mine. "Naruto… Do you really think I am the man to be blackmailing?" He asked, a dangerous tone in his voice now. It was dark and low, and somehow, for some reason, the sound of it made shiver run down along my spine.

I swallowed hard and made it audible, then I said," I-I didn't mean it like that-I wasn't blackmailing you!"

"Of course you were," He replied, scoffing, but he didn't move an inch. His hand that held me down yonder tightened bit by bit and I started to sweat. He wasn't gonna try and rip my balls off, was he? 'Cause that would be really uncool and it just feels like he might and—crap, I'm nervous as hell!

"W-well, I wasn't. I was j-just stating the facts," I stuttered, feeling my shoulders tense as we continued to stare at one another. His hand tightened further and it was all I could do no to start whimpering. "P-please let me go," I quietly pleaded, teeth clenching in trying to endure the pain. I moved my hands up to his chest, pressing my fists against him for balance. I didn't want to risk anything for in fear that he might seriously rip my family jewels off.

"Afraid are we?" Sasuke asked, chuckling in amusement. "There's truly no need to be just now." His grip loosened, thank the gods, but, unfortunately, didn't let go. Instead, he started to run his fingers up and down my crotch and his other hand came up to caress my hip. "Now… Why don't you slip my phone into my jacket pocket, Naru, hm? Be a good boy now…"

Like I had a choice? I opened my hand somewhat against his chest and glanced down at his phone. In shaky movements, I moved my hand down and slipped the piece of technology into his left pocket, then quickly moved my hand back to his chest, gasping in surprise when the man's thumb started to rub insistently at the base of my crotch through the material of the borrowed boxers. With his thumb on the base rubbing, Sasuke's index wrapped around my hardening shaft and started to repeat the same stimulation right between my balls. The purr of a moan that followed up could not be stopped and I practically encouraged his ministrations by moving closer to him.

Shit, I had no idea what I was doing, but this was way too damn early for this kind of stuff. I covered my mouth with a hand and bowed my head, eyes squeezed shut. This was too damn early… And yet that didn't or wasn't going to stop Sasuke. All I could do was take it until either he stopped or I did something about it. And like hell I was going to do anything – he'd only find that more reason to continue or, worse, make it more 'fun' for him.

"What's this? Are we being a little more obedient today, my little kitsune?" Sasuke murmured, sounding a bit amused. "That's a good boy… Let's make this a bit more fun, eh?"

…Are you shitting me? I didn't do anything and he wants to make it 'fun'?! Asshole!

"Take these off," Sasuke demanded, letting me go at the crotch and tugging at the borrowed boxers at my hips. "Make it quick." His hands went to work at the shirt I was wearing, unbuttoning the few buttons I had managed to do. Except, he didn't push the shirt off, merely pushing it open around my chest so that I was exposed to him and the coldness of the room.

I wanted to question him so badly, the question was on the tip of my tongue even, but I saw how pointless it was. Last night, he'd hit me for questioning him so many times. I didn't want a repeat of that, especially since there were probably evidence on my face from his anger. I know I couldn't see them , but I knew that the bruises were there on my face. No doubts about it. So, with this all on mind, I reached down and pushed the shorts down, kicking them off the rest of the way and letting the grown man kick them to the side. He'd already seen me naked, so there wasn't any reason to be so embarrassed… If only my body would agree with the logic side of me. My face heated up at being so exposed and I could feel my shoulders hunching over some and my knees turning in. My eyes were downcast as Sasuke looked me up and down as if it were the first time all over. Man, was I ever going to get used to this?

"Jut your hips out more, Naru," I then heard Sasuke murmur as he grabbed my hips and pulled them forwards so that my pelvic was thrust out towards him.

I gasped in surprise, looking down at my exposed body, all the while grabbing onto his forearms to keep me balanced with his sudden movements with my body. "S-Sas – Wha-?" I stuttered so bad that I was unable to get anything coherent out, so I eventually closed my mouth and bit my lower lip to keep myself silent. My eyes widened dramatically as I watched one of his large hands letting my hip go to stroke his fingers along my semi-hard erection. Man, this was getting intense and just as insane.

Sasuke pressed our foreheads together, but my eyes, as well as his, stay tuned to what the man was doing down south. It was hard not to, really. And speaking of 'hard', blood rushed southward so fast that I was completely hard in only a few pumps hat Sasuke made with his hand fisted around my prick. I was panting before I knew it and feeling tense all over, the itching and tight feeling down south making me want to do something, anything to make it feel better.

Sasuke's thumb made a rough swipe at the slit of my prick, causing a guttural grunt to slip past my lips, and sending my shoulders jerking and my toes curling at the motion. Chuckling deeply, Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to my forehead after moving his head, then softly said," That should do it."

"What?" I looked up at him with a blank look, though was kind of shaky considering my state.

He smirked down at me. "You're ready for your punishment…"

My eyes widened somewhat. "P-pu-puni -?"

"Punishment." He solemnly nodded, then his lips twisted again, his eyes flashing with delight. "And it's going to be…"

I yelped in surprise when the hand around me tightened harshly much like before and his other hand with through his pants pocket. I watched in slight fear as he removed his hand from the pocket a moment later, holding a cock ring. I gulped. Shit… Not this again. "Uhm, S-Sas – I don't think I want…" I started to struggle against him, but, a moment later, it was too late. He slipped the thing on my prick and gave me a couple more, agonizing yet pleasurable pumps with a tight fist.

"…You're going to clean this room spotless."

I looked up in confusion, then my eyes widened when I saw the amused seriousness in the man's face. "EHH?!"

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: **** It's yaoi. There's sex. Deal. Though, my kind of harsh where "punishments" are made, are kinda soft cuz I'm just not a genius when it comes to stuff like that. Sorry to disappoint if you were looking for something hardcore. But, yeah. Yaoi, language, humiliation, etc.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… **

**The Slave of His Life**

"Like hell I'm gonna clean your room, you bastard!" I shouted at him as I jumped away from him, pointing crudely at him with a finger and, well it's not like I meant to, but with my erection, too. It's the only thing that had Sasuke's attention at the moment, for his eyes were still trained on it, a smirk twisting his lips. "Oi! My eyes are up here, jerk!" I reached out without thinking it through and grabbed his face in my small hand. I made him raise his face to look at me, though it sucked because I was so short. Flushed and yet still able to glare, I looked him right in the eye, beyond angry. Then I squawked in angered shock when the man shot a hand up and grabbed my wrist none too gently. "Wha- hey! Lemme go, you ba-!"

"Hush." His voice and his glare were so hard, I immediately quieted. My eyes widened and I realized the position I was in. I was clearly out of line, and it was crystal clear that he didn't appreciate it. He yanked my hand down and then he whipped around, heading towards the couch. I stumbled after him, wincing at the tight grip around my wrist.

"L-lemme go!" I demanded weakly, unsure of what was about to occur. That fact alone had me scared. He suddenly looked beyond angry and it was all my fault. "Sasuke-."

Like the night before, his other hand came shooting out of nowhere and I was smacked on my bruised cheek. I yelped out in pain and shock, and yelped again when I was suddenly being pulled down onto the man's lap. Sasuke had sat down on the couch and flung me across his thighs in a way so that my ass was up in the air, my face on the leather couch, and my legs on the other side of him, also on the couch though hanging quite uselessly there. I moved my fists up besides my head as I turned my face to the side so that I could look at the raven-haired man, eyes wide with fear and my cheek throbbing painfully.

"It'd be so much easier, Naruto, if you were to just willingly do as you're told." Sasuke stated followed by an exasperated sigh. He wasn't looking at my face, but at my bottom. I could feel his fingers dancing down across the bare skin of my butt, unintentionally tickling me in the process, though I didn't let it show. This wasn't the moment for such a thing. "Tell me, Naruto… What is it that you're supposed to call me, hm?" Sasuke still did not look me in the eye as he talked. Rather, he kept his eyes where they were and started to massage my ass cheeks with one hand.

I took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, squeezing my eyes shut at the feeling of his fingers moving over my ass soothingly. Anticipation at more pain to come- and lord knows that this was only the beginning- was building up in the pit of my stomach and I felt myself tense up. "S-Sas-." I 'd barely even started to say his name when the loud '_SMACK'_ resounded in the room, and then I felt the sting on my left butt cheek. I cried out in shock.

"Wrong." Sasuke's voice was cold. "Let's try that again. What is the name you're supposed to call me, Naruto?"

"I-I-."

_SMACK_.

"Gah!" I flinched at the sting, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was this- I mean, was he seriously spanking me? I'd never been spanked in my entire life! I'd never been hit nor spanked and all this abuse from this one man was making tears spring up in my eyes. "S-Sasuke-!"

"Wrong again, Naruto." _SLAP_ _SLAP_ _SLAP_.

"S-Stop! I-I'm sorry!" I cried out, shaking my head against the couch and turning my face over so that I could press it hard to the leather.

"Why are you sorry? Can you not remember the title in which to call me?" His voice was still cold hard despite the soft question. My head shot up when, after making me spread my legs a bit, my forgotten erection was suddenly grabbed from the angle he was at.

"Wha-?! Nggh!" My jaw clenched when my weeping prick was pumped while, instantaneously my ass was slapped again. "Okay! Okay! Master, yeah? I'm s-supposed to call you 'master'!" I whimpered loudly, hunching my shoulders over and wrapping my arms around my head as if to shield me from the abuse being given. "Please stop! I-I won't make that mistake again!"

My prick was jerked harshly and I was spanked quite a few more times, enticing another cry from me. But he paused a moment, giving me a moment breather. "You won't make that mistake again, Naruto," he said in a dangerous, warning voice. "Now…" He jerked my prick one more time, then let it go so that it sprung back up- down? –to hit the man's pants' thigh. "Do you hate to clean, Naruto?"

I moved my arms further down the couch so that I could bury my wet from crying face into them while shaking my head to his question. I didn't hate it – I just disliked the fact that he was ordering me about the way he was. It was his own goddamn room, his house. Why couldn't clean the mess he made himself? Or, better yet, have one of his many maids do it for him? Why me? Why was he picking on me so much? Damn his stupid, sadistic motions…

_SLAP_!

"I didn't quite _hear_ that, Naruto." Sasuke threateningly said, talking over the cry that spilled from my mouth.

"N-no! I-I don't dislike cleaning!"

SLAP SLAP!

"Do not use that voice with me. Try saying that again."

I cringed, but tried not to cry out this time. The stinging in my ass was really starting to smart. "No," I whimpered quietly this time, eyes shut tightly. "I don't hate to clean…"

"Who are you talking to?" _SMACK_!

"Master." I breathed out immediately, that last hit particularly painful.

"Hm… That's a good boy…" Sasuke's voice softened from the cold tone he'd been using. Relief came to me when the same hand that had been hitting me started to massage it again, just as soothing as it had been before the spanking had begun. "Very good…"

I moved my head some to the side and peered up at the man through my bangs, panting shallowly. Man, it was difficult being around this guy…

Finally, ebony eyes met sky blue and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights when the man abruptly smirked. Then I literally squawked out in surprise when I was pushed off of Sasuke's lap. I landed on my very sore, probably very red ass and yelped at the pain that flared up, then I hesitantly glanced up, trying with all my might not to glare at him. Luckily, I succeeded. "Wh-what was that for—Master?" Damn that need to keep myself in good graces with the devil incarnation before me. I didn't want to get hit again, dammit!

"Get to work, my little kitsune." Sasuke ordered of me, leaning back and lounging quite comfortably on his couch, staring straight into my eyes. His smirk was still playing with his lips and it made me feel uncomfortable. He was too happy, or as happy as a man like him could be, at a time like this. Especially after having just hit my bottom so sorely.

"Work…" I raised my head some and glanced over my shoulder warily. Wary of both having my sight off of my molester as well as at the sight of the room. Now that I was looking at it in an angle of cleaning-wise rather than just glancing over it, I realized how _dirty_ it was. He expected me to clean his room all by myself? But, then again, I didn't want to question him yet another time only to earn the same response – I hated the abuse. So, without further ado, I slowly picked myself up from the floor, cringing at the tight feeling in my stomach and my erection and at the pain on my butt and my bruised cheek. Damn, I just hurt all over, huh?

In a fit of nervousness, I scratched my cheek meekly, still looking around the room. I didn't know where to start. My room was always cleaned at home, so it was never really a problem. And, having never cleaned another person's place before, I suddenly felt kind of lost for a moment. And achy… Damn, my erection. I shook my head to ground myself, then I glared at the room. I was going to attack this room with an abundance I did when it came to playing soccer! With determination! If I did a good job, then maybe the cock ring would come off and I'd be given relief..?

I shook my head one more time, then bent down and picked up discarded clothing. It was a good start as any, right? I could grab all the clothes that were lying about and leave them in a pile near the door so that they could be taken out to the laundry room, wherever that may be. Then I could…

"What a beautiful piece of ass…"

I skittishly jumped at the sound of Sasuke's murmur. I hadn't forgotten he was there, how could anyone forget considering what just happened, but I just realized the state of my underdressed body and my current location. I just gave him a great view of my ass by picking up the clothes directly in front of him. Blushing like mad, I felt my shoulders hunch over some and I crushed the urge to whip around to gape at him. I'd rather have him staring at my ass than my front view.

"Cherry red, my little kitsune."

"E-Excuse me?" I hesitantly asked, still not looking around. The next clothing article I spotted was nearby. This time, instead of bending, I squatted down to retrieve it, feeling so damn self-conscious.

"Your ass." Sasuke sounded quite pleased with himself. "It has a vibrant red hue to it. Makes it beautiful to stare at."

Just a bit insecurely, I grabbed the hem of the huge shirt and yanked it down from my hips so that it hung loosely down now and in turn covering my butt and my back thighs. It shouldn't have been so high up in the first place, geez.

"Aw... Ruining my fun, my little kitsune…" Sasuke pouted, though his amusement burned right through the sulkiness.

My face flushed even hotter, but I kept my silence as I continued to gather up the clothes from here and there, making my way throughout the man's Study. I had to make two rounds, because I kept finding clothing in odd spots- one sock was in the crease of the grand chair behind the desk and its' pair was beneath the couch –and both arm loads were left next to the door that lead out into the hallway, except I didn't even try to open the door. Who knew what Sasuke's reaction to that would be?

After collecting the clothes, I was going past the couch again to go to the desk where Sasuke's waste basket was. I wanted to retrieve it so that I could start going around and pick up the trash of crumpled up papers and such that littered the floor. But, just as I was passing, Sasuke reached out and grabbed hold of my prick. I tried to shy away, completely shocked at what he was doing, but couldn't move away as far as I'd like to for he wouldn't let go. No, instead, he grabbed my hip with his other hand and pulled me closer. With nowhere else to go, I allowed the action, but I was still freaked out by the sudden touching.

Then it was like I knew nothing. My mind went completely blank the moment pink lips wrapped around my shaft. I hadn't even realized he'd been ducking his head until I felt hot breath against my sensitive skin. And then… Shit. He surrounded me with his hot, wet mouth. His tongue pressed flat against the head of my dick and it was all I could do to not start whimpering from the pleasure being given to me.

And I paused, thinking: 'He calls this 'punishment?'

But then the thoughts were wiped away as I curled my body over his head as the raven-haired man began to suck in such an earnest way. "S-Sasuke…" I breathily called him, eyes squeezing shut as my hands went up and clutched at his silky hair. "Wh-what? Why-why are you-?"

Teeth came into the equation and scraped against my length and I cried out at the cruel mistreatment. He sucked softly as if contemplating, waiting, and then scraped his teeth again.

I don't know what made me do it- I was hopelessly lost in the mixed sensations I was receiving –but I went over what I said moments ago and realized my mistake. "Master," I whimpered, burying my face on the top of the man's head. "I-I'm sorry… Please…"

It clearly pleased Sasuke. The tongue rubbed insistently at the slit and I moaned incoherently, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane wind. He was sucking and nipping and licking at my hard flesh, but there came no relief. The cock ring was still in use and, though I was right there on the brink, I couldn't come. My stomach was so full of heat, my freakin' balls were so damn _tight, _I moaned in frustration as well as pleasure.

"The… Hnn.. The cock ring… S—Master, the ring... Please…" I all but whimpered. Except, the moment I said that was the moment I was pushed away. I stumbled, but quickly found my balance just as Sasuke was straightening up and swiping a thumb across his bottom lip, licking the digit slowly. He did this while keeping his dark eyes pinned on me. I gulped audibly, still trembling from confusion, buzzing in pleasure, ready to do anything for relief. I must have looked pathetic as hell.

"Well? I refocused my attention on the man's eyes, feeling so lost. What did he want now…? "Get back to work."

….Oh, what an ass.

"B-but…" I shook my head in a sort of daze, still trying to figure out if what just happened really did happen. Then again, I shouldn't have expected anything less fro, such an ass.

A thin eyebrow was raised and Sasuke frowned. It was all it took for me to shake myself out of my stupor and scamper away before he changed his mind and decide to spank me again. Although… That was starting to sound kind of kinky…

'Crap! His pervrtedness is rubbing off on me!' I cried out in anguish mentally, grimacing, while I tried to walk normally to the man's desk. Now that my desire was practically burning, it was making it rather difficult to walk. I didn't know for how much longer I could last before I started to weep from desperation-but I figured not long by the way things were steadily going. This was insane.

With my desire running on near to distressing levels of desperation, I managed to clean the trash from the floors, desk, and even from the shelves of the bookcase without another sexual encounter with Sasuke. It was somehow a miracle as well as a damn tragedy. Then again… Without the stimulation or anything else to keep its attention, it seemed I was only half hard now, and further softening. The frustration lingered, of course, but what could I do about it?

"Lean against the desk and touch yourself."

…Well, I guess that was an option…. But extremely unwelcomed.

"You may take the ring off, Naruto."

Ooookay, now it's welcome. But was this a trick? I eyed the man still lounging on the couch, unsure how to proceed. "R…Really?" I hesitantly questioned, tilting my head just a tad while placing the trash bin down besides the desk in its rightful place. The sack was full and needed to be replaced, but at this point I just didn't care. I was now solely focused on the man with the power of my undoing.

A brow was raised and the man tilted his head. He knew what I was asking about. I knew he was smart. "If there's need to answer that, then I could always take it ba-," he started to say, but my eyes widened and I quickly shook my head in denial.

"N-no!" I flew to the front of the desk. If it meant giving the man a show to finally release my pent up frustration, then I would more than gladly give it to him. And, damn if that didn't sound a bit whore-ish… It made my conscious cry a little, wondering what the hell happened to the sweet, innocent me that was me only a day ago… But right now was not the moment for such thoughts.

I leaned my lower back against the edge of the desk while looking down at my torso. I nudged the fabric of the borrowed shirt to the side on both parts so that I was now fully exposed once again. Already, I could see my body trembling quite visibly in anticipation. There was a possibility that I probably hadn't truly stopped shaking ever since the blowjob I'd been treated to. But, again, this was not the time to be thinking. This was the time to be going into action. That thought alone upped the desire running through my veins and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from groaning in pure frustration.

The ring the man had put on me this time was just a plain ring unlike the first one where there was a clasp to keep it on. This ring currently on me was smooth metal and all you had to do to take it off was pull it and slip it down your shaft. Well, it was easier said than done, like most good things are. My erection was just that size to make things difficult for me.

I heard Sasuke cough a little and, knowing that he wasn't sick or anything, I looked up expectantly. His hand flicked and something shot out into the air, heading straight for me. Eyes wide, I reached out with a hand to grab the object, pleasantly surprised when I caught it easily. While staring at Sasuke questioningly, I brought my hand down, then glanced down. In my hand was a small container of lube. A little blush stained my cheeks, but I knew what it was for. I couldn't have been more grateful to the perverted man right then. 'Maybe he does have a heart…' I thought as I uncapped the tube.

"I don't have all day, you know…" Sasuke muttered impatiently.

I shot him a slight glare. 'Or not.' I rolled my eyes, then poured a glop of the stuff onto my prick, hissing at the cool sensation on my heated skin. I recapped the tube, tossed it onto the desk, then started to spread the lube around on my flesh, sighing at the cool feeling. Daaamn, that felt wonderful…

I paid extra attention on the area around the ring, rubbing the lube where it was needed most. Then I started to pull at the ring. For one horrifying moment, it didn't feel like it was gonna budge even a centimeter. A bit frantically, I started twisting the ring this way and that while tugging it to go up my length and then, finally bliss-and bless the lube- the ring started to slide along the slippery stuff. I sighed in relief. Thank the gods. Like a hot knife through butter, the ring slid across my lube-covered prick and I was finally free. A purr of delight literally made its way up my throat when I was able to toss it away. It bounced on the floor and it rolled till it disappeared somewhere under the couch, lost for the time being.

For a moment, my eyes met Sasuke's. The lust I found there gave me pause. He was watching so intensely, letting me know from the emotions displayed in his eyes that he liked what he saw. Then I could no longer keep staring – my hormones were doubling from neglect and I had to bite my lower lip to keep back the whimper wanting to be heard. I couldn't help but grip my arousal while bowing my head after disconnecting our eyes from another. I pumped myself with the one hand, grabbing the edge of the desk with my other free hand to keep my balance. Now that I've had the experience of having a mouth around me, masturbation didn't seem all that amazing anymore, but if this was all I had, then I wasn't going to complain. Either way, it felt amazing after the inattention that's happened.

"Gods…" I gasped, the world disappearing around me as I slowly pushed myself over the edge with every pump and every rub to the slit of my prick's head. I'd been waiting too damn long for this. Freakin' cleaning a room with an erection was not an ideal thing to do. To make up for it, I stroked myself, running my fingers up and down my sensitive skin, playing with my own balls. At one point, my legs felt like jelly and was no longer able to bear with my weight, so I slid down the desk to my ass, my knees spread far apart. I was close, _so_ close. The heat in my stomach was near unbearable, either, and my breath was getting caught up in my throat.

I twisted my wrist, swiped my thumb across my slit roughly one more time, then cried out with the rush of internal relief, shuddering at such an intense release. I watched with half-closed eyes as my juices spurted up and landed on my chest, shivering some when I heard a lustful growl across the room from the couch. I glanced up to, once again, meet an ebony gaze and, if it were possible, my already erratic heart doubled in speed. Sasuke was staring at me hungrily, a palm cupping his chin and another hand tapping impatiently on the couch armrest, but not because he was annoyed. No, he was clearly tuned on and the huge bulge in his pants was kind of hard to miss.

Gasping and panting, I continued to stare at him. I didn't know if my jelly legs had solidified yet, but hell if I was ready to find out. I was suddenly feeling too lazy to even try. "Wha… What now..?" I breathily asked, our eyes still locked.

The man was silent for a little while longer, his fingers no longer tapping. Then he opened his mouth-.

TAP TAP.

Only to glance towards the door of the Study with a startled expression crossing his face.

"Your limo is here now, Uchiha. Shall I tell the driver you're on your way down?" Ayame's quiet voice floated through the door, sounding hesitant.

Sasuke, cursing under his breath, glanced down at his phone, eyes hardening at what he saw. "I must be going," he stated, though in a muter, while getting up to his feet. "Tell him I'll be down in a moment, Ayame. I must gather my things first," he called out to his maid, walking over to me, his eyes on mine.

"Yes, Sir." Soft footsteps walked away from the door.

I moved my hand away from my crotch to my thigh, still panting some. "Y-you're leaving?" I quietly asked, slightly confused. He was leaving me alone? Where the hell was he going?

"Duty calls. I've got some meetings to attend to." The man said, approaching me before squatting down at my feet. "I'll be back in a few hours." He smirked then, his eyes roaming down the length of my exposed body. "It's a damn pity I couldn't stay awhile longer to see to you, my little kitsune…" He murmured, looking back up to meet my eyes, reaching out with a hand to cup my cheek. "You'll be a good boy till I return. And finish cleaning the room. I want it spotless before I'm back." He leaned forwards and left a chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me completely dumbfounded at the act. He leaned away with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And please refrain from trying to run away again, alright? Despite liking a good chase, I would very much appreciate not having to go looking for you once again in this damn neighborhood of mine. You'd get lost as soon as you put step outside the gates and someone could very easily snatch you up." He hummed and took one more lingering stare of my body. "A pity…" He murmured, licking his lips.

Then he was up and half-way to the door, saying over his shoulder," be a good boy, Naruto, and I'll make sure to reward you. That'd be nice, yes?" And then he was gone, door closed behind him.

I stared at the place he'd only moments ago been squatting at, eyes still impossibly wide. Did that man just kiss me?

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: **Language,

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… **

**The Slave of His Life**

Sure, he'd kissed me before, but that last kiss was… It wasn't like the other kisses. It was… Tender, almost… Was I over thinking this?

After Sasuke left, moments later, Kakashi came in with a platter of food for breakfast, also leaving a basket of cleaning supplies besides the desk. He left as soon as he gave me the things and his departing words were,' keep up the great work, Naru-chan!' Which lead with a trash bin being thrown after him out of my embarrassment. Of course, I regretted my action when I realized that the trash was now all over the floor once again. I groaned in frustration, then glanced towards the desk and eyed the platter of food Kakashi had brought for me. My stomach promptly growled quite obnoxiously at the sight of such a feast and my mouth subconsciously salivated when the intoxicating aromas of the foods reached my nose.

'…I'll clean the room after I eat…' I thought, slowly and shakily getting up to my feet. Then I paused and looked down. And my face flamed. I looked back at the door to the Study and my face only got hotter. 'K-Kakashi saw me… Like this…' I was still basically in the nude with only the huge, white shirt on my shoulders and there was cum smeared across my chest. Did I look like some cheap whore in that silver-haired man's mind now?

With a dejected sigh and a shake of my head, I slowly grabbed the edge of the shirt and wiped myself off. I then proceeded to take the article off, bunch it up, and I threw it at the closed door, jaw clenched and face scrunched up. 'Stupid Sasuke! It's all his fault!' I thought in a sudden fury, glaring around at the room. 'I hate him! Freakin' asshole! I hope he falls into a ditch and dies!'

Despite my inner anger and Sasuke-bashing, I walked towards the door to the side where I left the pile of clothing. At that moment, I didn't care if I found something dirty to wear, so long as it covered up my body as well as my embarrassment. If only it was that easy… But, either way, I found a pair of jeans – my jeans. When-how did they even get in this room? When had I picked them up and why hadn't I noticed them? I stared at them for a long minute, then shrugged and swiftly pulled them on. There was no telling on how they got in here. There were many possibilities. One of them could be that Sasuke stashed them in here for an occasion such as now, for which I was grateful for.

Once the jeans were on, I turned to the side and eyed the fallen trash before the door. I had a ton to do just for this one room, so I might as well get it started. So, in doing so, I attacked the pile of trash, and got it all back into the waste basket. This time, I did the smart thing and tied off the top and pulled the bag out of the basket, finding a second bag at the bottom of the container, folded all nicely. I placed the bulging sack besides the pile of clothes, pulled out the second sack, and readied the basket before replacing it in its rightful spot next to the desk.

Then I turned a calculating gaze to the rest of the room. My eyes landed on the food and my stomach growled. Okay, I cleaned up the trash. That was enough cleaning for now, right? I mean, the room looked the teeniest bit better than it had before, so that was a definite plus. I nodded to myself and marched right over to the desk and fell into the huge, comfortable and expensive chair behind Sasuke's desk. I glanced over the room, then quickly dove down into my food, relishing in the exquisite tastes. If anything, this sure as hell beat the food the French camp would have served. You know, the place I was supposed to be at. The place my parents believed I was at. But, with the fantastic tastes on my tongue, I figured this wasn't such a bad thing, being here. Again, while chewing on a piece of bacon, I glanced around the room, this time with a look of innocent wonder. Hm…

Between cleaning the windows, picking up things from the ground and placing them onto Sasuke's desk to be put away later, and wiping down all the furniture, I was nearly done until Kakashi decided to come back in with a vacuum cleaner. He also grabbed the pile of clothes and the trash, just to help a little. He grinned at me, and then disappeared quickly, not bothering on any departing words. I watched his retreating back in silence till the door was closed behind him, then I eyed the vacuum. I sighed in resignation to my fate and walked over to it and got to cleaning the carpet. I was done in ten minutes. I wrapped the cord back around the machine and left the vacuum by the door, then I turned towards Sasuke's desk and eyed it warily. Cleaning that was all I had left to do.

I was left standing there for a long minute, wondering if I really had to. Then I gathered up the courage needed and marched over to the desk. It wasn't that the desk was scary, nor was it horribly dirty. It was just… A bit intimidating. Or, well, the objects on top and possibly within was what had me feeling a bit threatened. Things that I found on the floor earlier had been picked up and tossed onto the desk without much thought. That also included the things I found under the couch. And, surely, one can remember what had fallen beneath it, right?

That's right. The ring.

And the lube, let's not forget that little sucker. I'd thrown that onto the desk after I had used it earlier… I was glad for its use, but… Shit…

And now I had to touch them again to clean the desk. Man… I was such a pussy. I would gladly shout that to the world if it meant getting out of having to move them. Except, beggars can't be choosers, so I went about to finishing up. Procrastinating wouldn't do me any good anyways. So, I moved to stand between the desk and the grand chair and started to open the side drawers, tossing tidbits of things into them that looked like were their rightful spots. Paper clips, pens and pencils, rubber bands, some documents that looked pretty important – those went into the top drawer where there was easier access. All of that was easily put away with almost no effort whatsoever. But it was done a little too quick for my tastes and then there was only the… sex instruments left.

With a look of loathing on my face, I reached down and opened the bottom left drawer, cringing slightly at the sight of the tin black box I found in there. Stupid box… Stupid, dirty box holding a bunch of dirty, bad sex objects… I looked back up to the desk top and snatched up the ring and bottle up lube quickly tossing them into the drawer before slamming it shut. Then I fell back into the huge chair and leaned back, sighing in relief. I was finally done! Whoo-hoo! I grinned up at the popcorn ceiling, sighing one more time. My gaze slowly slid down till they reached the door that left the room and I eyed it contemplatively, humming in thought. Thinking of "dirty sex toys" made me feel kind of gross, especially after remembering I had used those nasty toys on myself in the past twenty-four hours. It'd probably do me real good if I were to take a shower…

'Know what?!' I hopped off the chair and started to trot towards the door, going around the desk without taking my eyes off of my route. 'That sounds like a splendid idea! I want a shower! I probably need to clean off anyways – I probably stink…' Without further ado, I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, glancing from side to side wonderingly. 'Now… Which way is to the nearest bathroom?'

"Looking for something?"

"WAH!" Spooked, I jumped towards the left as my head flashed towards the right, my eyes huge from the fright at the sudden voice of Kakashi. "What the fuck, man!? Why'd you sneak up on me like that?! How'd you even do that, anyways? I just looked away for a SECOND and –POOF- there you are! How'd you do that? Can you teach me? What-MF!" A hand was slapped over my mouth to stop the ceaseless babbling while an amused, though partly annoyed look, appeared in the man's eyes. He looked ready to smack me upside the head.

"Someone seems hyper today." Kakashi smiled. "Sleep must have done you some good, huh, Naru-chan?"

I glared heatedly at him and quickly smacked his hand away from my mouth. "Shut up." My earlier eagerness at his ninja-ness had evaporated into nothing. What a shame. "Can you show me the way to the bathroom? Please?"

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" And out came a little orange book that the silver-haired man whipped from one of his back pockets. I stared at it for a moment, then made a face in revulsion. Maybe the guy only had manners when his boss was here? I mean, seriously? Who read porn in front of a minor? And a crappy one at that? I mean, seriously? Icha Icha Paradise? Who read that shitty series? If you were going to read porn, at least try and find the good stuff. Jiraiya's novels sucked—_WHOOOA. _Hold the boat. Kakashi was reading one of Jiraiya's books? A dark grin slid onto my face. _Perfect_.

"Why wouldn't you, Kakashi?" My grin quickly changed into a pout and I crossed my arms against my bare chest. "I really need a shower. And some new clothes. Like, really bad."

A silver eye brow was raised, but the man's bicolored eyes were glued to the pages of his porn book. "Is that so?" He wondered, though was clearly not interested.

"Yeah." I tilted my head some, watching him closely. "I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out."

"I bet you would," hummed Kakashi as he flipped a page, his eyes scanning over the page he was now on.

Now was my chance. He was paying attention, but not enough. I grinned. "Uncle Jiraiya would not be pleased if you didn't help me out, Kakashi…"

"He wouldn't, would he—wait." Black and red eyes were torn from the page of porn and stared right into my gaze with a little mixture of intrigue and confusion, and doubt. "What did you just say..?"

"Oh, nothing," I smiled sweetly at him, then quickly turned away and started wondering down the hall, unable to contain the evil smirk that formed on my face when I heard his light footsteps following behind me.

"No… Come one, Naru-chan... What did you say?" Kakashi persisted in such a curious tone, making me cackle hysterically inwardly. Damn, that was much too easy. The man must have been a crazy fanboy of my perverted Uncle to have caught and latched onto the name so quickly even though he'd clearly been "ignoring" me. It was incredibly… odd, yet refreshing in a way because I finally had an advantage over someone else for a change. And, man did it feel good!

"Sorry, Kakashi. I would repeat myself, but I'm kinda looking for some clothes and the bathroom. Maybe I'll remember it after my search," I furtively said, trying my best not to start snickering out loud.

However, before my devious plan of getting what I wanted was able to be completed, the girl from dinner last night popped up right between us out of thin air, giving me a mischievous look of her own. Ayame, if I remember her name to be correctly, had her hair tied back into a complicated bun this morning and was wearing another French maid dress, except this one was blue and had even more frills than the last one.

"Looking for clothes, you say?" She asked, a glint appearing in her eyes. "Why, Naruto-kun, I think we may be able to help each other…"

My eyes slowly widened and I gulped nervously. Something was about to go down. Why does it feel as if my plans had all backfired on me?

By the time I finally had some clothing on me, I was solely surprised Ayame had let me take a shower first. She was so very demanding and bossy – something I would not have guessed at first glance. She looked to be the type that was shy and quiet. Sort of like Hinata, but not as bad. And, yet, Ayame was anything but. No, it was worse. Much worse.

"Turn to the side an inch, Naru-chan. Small steps. Don't mess up the stitching."

I gulped and did as I was told, trying my damnest to keep my shoulders straight as I moved my feet the way she wanted.

"Quit sucking your belly in, Naru-chan. It will mess up the measurements I put so much work into making."

At the chastising, I let out the breath I hadn't consciously known I'd been holding. "Sorry," I muttered.

"That's quite alright." Ayame's brows were furrowed in concentration as she fiddled with the hem of the clothing, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth. Her brown locks were sticking out in odd angles, some sticking to her forehead while most of her hair was tied back in a clumsy pony tail. If I hadn't been in the forced situation I was in, I probably would have thought the girl as cute. But what with her demanding personality, I kind of backed off the 'cute' thoughts, too scared to think further on that.

"A-Ayame… Are you nearly done?" I asked quietly, yet was unable to hide the whiney-ness from my tone. The question sent a pointed stare up my way and I winced at the deadpan look the girl was giving me.

"If you ask on more time, Naru-chan, I'll be sure to let Sasuke-Sama see my latest addition to your new wardrobe. While you're wearing it." The girl threatened, making me in turn grow a shade paler. Like hell I was going to let Sasuke see me wearing this-this-this absurdity!

"I'-I'm sorry." I apologized through clenched teeth, feeling like a whipped puppy; ears pressed down and my tail between my legs. Why did I let this crazy girl dress me up like this for? Shit! I looked like a damn girl!

Ayame had forced me into a short, white kimono. The hem was so low, it was only an inch or two longer than the French maid dress I'd worn the day before. The sleeves were long and loose and the silky white fabric was decorated with pink sakura petals. Ayame was perfecting it's shape so that it fit my body better, but I figured she just wanted to play dress up with her new favorite doll – Me.

"That's a good boy." She smiled sweetly at me, then she took a step back and gave the kimono a critical look, humming and rubbing her chin contemplatively. "I think I'm finished… How does it feel on you?"

"U-uhm… Fine? I guess…" I mumbled, teeth still clenched as my cheeks grew very warm in embarrassment. If she was done, did that mean I could finally get out of this damn thing?

"Ah! No, not done just yet, Naru-chan!"

My shoulders sagged. Dammit.

"You stand right there, alright? Don't move a muscle till I get back." The girl scolded me, scowling at me as if I had already moved out of line.

I merely nodded to appease her, then watched as she quickly walked out of the room. The moment she was gone, I let out a deep sigh and looked down at myself, grimacing at what I saw. Truthfully, I didn't look half bad. In fact, the colors went well with each other, complimenting me in the same equation. Sure, there was pink, but… Heck. So long as no one other than Ayame ever saw me in this, I could enjoy it. I didn't exactly hate it. Did that make me weird? I'm a boy, after all… Maybe Sasuke was doing something to mess up my wiring…

"Okay, Naru-chan. Put these on real quick, and then I'll get rid of the extra strings for you." Ayame had returned and I glanced up to see what it was she was holding out for me.

"Er, okay." I took them and stared down at what I held, only to grimace. Damn it all to hell. This woman, I swear. I looked back up at her and tried my hardest not to let my grimace show. "Ayame…"

"Yes, Naru-chan?" The brunette distractedly asked, looking through a bag for something.

"Why… Do you want me to wear this..?"

She finally looked up and glanced to the things she'd given me. "Well, why not?" She moved her gaze up to meet mine, a kind smile curving her lips. But I knew what it was. A mask to hide the evil smirk she had hidden. She was evil!

I looked back down and stared blankly at the white thigh-high socks. Those were okay. Those I could wear and not feel embarrassed by. But the other two accessories? Fuuuck no. What if someone saw me in them?

"Oh, come on, now, Naru-chan! Put them on!" Ayame straightened to and walked back over to me, smiling much too happily for my liking. She snatched what was on top and clipped the two things onto the sides of my head. Black cat ears. Then she grabbed the matching black tail that was extra long, but I stopped her there, knowing what came next.

"Whoa! Uh, I can do that, th-thanks." I grabbed the tail as she merely giggled at me. I waited till she turned around to continue searching through her bag before I hitched up the kimono some. Again, I was wearing another thong, this time white. It was on Ayame's demand and, obviously, I didn't dare say no to her. She was kinda scary. And the kimono was too shorts for boxers, so I couldn't wear those. I probably could have worn briefs, but… Ayame wasn't going to have any of that. So I did as I was told, mentally wondering why the fuck girls were so weird.

While her back was turned, I slipped the then belt around my waist that had the big, puffy black cat tail attached to the back of it. I shifted it around to make sure it looked alright in the back, and then clipped the belt nice and tight to my waist so that it didn't fall. Once it was on, I pushed the kimono down back over what I could hide and looked up and the girl, sighing heavily. What I wouldn't give for a normal day at this point…

"It's on," I muttered to her reluctantly, gripping the hem of the kimono in embarrassment.

Ayame looked up and, immediately, her eyes widened and her mouth formed a little 'o' in surprise.

Mortified, I stared back at her as my cheeks heated up. What did I look like? Why the heck wasn't there a mirror in here for me?

"Oh, dear Gods, Naruto!" Ayame smiled real big, still staring at me. "You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen! Gosh! Just look at you!" She gushed, slapping her cheeks, shaking her head. Her eyes looked me up and down like she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Before I knew it, she was grabbing a camera from her bag and taking quick shots of me. I sputtered in confusion and shame, but she ignored me in favor for a few more shots. "Gosh!" She squealed, looking at what she'd caught. "So cute! I can't wait to show the girls!"

"Th-the girls?! Ay-Ayame, please don't show anyone!" I exclaimed. If I could blush any harder without exploding from the pressure, I did, and I gave the girl my best puppy face.

Somehow, it worked, if only a little bit. She faltered, probably taking pity on me, and then sighed heavily. "Oh, alright. I won't show them. I'll show Sasuke instead." She said brightly, putting her camera away for the time being as I, again, stammered uncontrollably. "Now, you hold still, alright? I need to get those lose strings off." The girl pulled something out from her pocket and walked back over to me, in my personal bubble once again.

I raised a brow at her questioningly while silently wishing for the blush to hurry up and go away. "Don't you need scissors, Ayame?" I asked her curiously. I didn't see any nearby. And what the heck was in her hand?

"What? Oh, nah. This'll make it look better." The girl showed what was in her hand and I nearly freaked out. I mean, it was only a damn lighter. But the moment she showed it, she lit it up and brought it way too damn close to me and the kimono's edges.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I squeaked, trying to lean away as fast as I could. Yet, she grabbed me by the shoulder to keep me in place, her eyes on the flame.

"Don't freak out, Naru-chan. I don't want to accidentally burn you." She scolded before she started to get to work burning off the extra strings. I stared transfixed on the flame, body stiff as a board. If she burned me, I swear she was going to be kicked in the face! I did _not_ want to be burned, dammit!

What only made things worse were the words that came unexpectedly from the doorway.

"Now, what on _earth_ is this, hm? Dressing him up for me, Miss Ayame?"

Okay. So, I freaked. Badly. I hadn't been expecting Sasuke to come home at such a time, so who could blame me? Well, what happened next was horrible. The poor girl had been right in front of my legs and, just as promised though she hadn't burned me, I kicked her right dab in the face. With an 'oof!', her face jerked up and her hands went flying, as did the lighter.

In slow mode, we all watched the little lit object fly high in the air, way too close to the ceiling. And, would you know it? There were sprinklers in here. Why would there be sprinklers inside a house? Hell if I know! But the little flame set them off, unfortunately, and water began to pour down from the system, immediately drenching the two occupants standing inside the room: Ayame and myself.

We stood there in shock, watching the lighter fall to the ground, the flame now completely out. Then Ayame squeaked and looked towards the doorway, eyes wide.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed all the while rubbing her face where I'd accidentally hit her. "Y-You're home so early!"

I looked towards the doorway as well, mind blank though shock showing clearly on my face. Sasuke stood outside the room, watching as the room got wetter and wetter with every second that ticked by. Then his eyes lowered to meet mine and something flickered through his ebony stare. I couldn't make out what it was when he abruptly looked away when Kakashi appeared next to him, looking quiet amused by the sight he saw.

"I'll just go turn the system off now, ne?" The man cheerfully said before disappearing once again. Seconds passed, and then the waterworks were turned off, thankfully.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Uchiha! I'll get this cleaned right away! I'm -."

"Miss Ayame, if you will, please." Sasuke quietly cut the girl off, moving to the side of the doorway and holding a hand out in dismissal. "Do not worry about cleaning it up. I shall have someone do it for you. Thank you for today's hard work. You may have the rest of the day off." The man smiled kindly at her and I couldn't help but gape openly at him. He wasn't mad? That was weird. Something was clearly off. Why was he smiling and being kind?

Ayame didn't question his kindness. She merely picked up all of her belongings and made a mad-dash out of the room without a second glance back. I stared at her retreating back in longing, wishing I could be her and go back home. Damn lucky girl…

I was brought back to the moment when I noticed the man moving towards me, causing me to snap my eyes back to his. There it was again, that look. Now that I had a closer view of it, I realized what it was almost immediately: lust. I gulped nervously and tried to move back off of the platform. However, I didn't see the little puddle behind me and I slipped and started to fall. My eyes widened, I flailed out my arms, and – was caught just in time by Sasuke. His arms went around my waist and my face was buried into his chest.

His warmth was what my body registered first – I hadn't realized how cold it was in the room till just now – and then I felt him chuckling. My face went flaming again and I peered up at him from where I was at, scowling.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I stuttered.

"Oh, just that you're finally falling for me." He chuckled again as I gave him a blank look. Was this guy for real?

And that was when I heard another unexpected voice that made me tense up.

"Dude, Sasuke! How'd you trash your house this time? You've barely been here for five minutes and – Ohh! Who's Blondie?" I looked up towards the doorway once again just in time to see a pale man with purple eyes licking his lips in a seductive way, staring right into my eyes. I shivered at the gaze and felt the man around me tense at the action.

"Suigetsu, I told you to wait in the Study." Sasuke told the other in a disapproving tone. He was not pleased. His arms tightened around me and I moved my arms up to grip the front of his suit jacket, wondering who the fuck this new guy was and why he was here.

"And you think I'd follow your demands? Do I ever?" This guy, Suigetsu as Sasuke had called him, scoffed, rolling his eyes. He finally tore his gaze away from mine and gave the back of Sasuke's back a smirk, a devious glint in his eyes. "Is this your new boy toy, Sasuke? Mind sharing him with me for a night, maybe two…?"

I froze in the embrace and felt dread fill my stomach. 'New boy toy'? 'Share'? Oh, dear fuck. What was Sasuke going to get me into now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: **Language, yaoi (menxmen), lemony goodness, sick Naruto?!

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters of Naruto… **

**A/N: **I had a guest named Sarah request something of me. Hopefully, what I wrote will suffice. If not, then hopefully Sarah will let me know! Sarah's the first person so far with a request and it made me happy. :) Thank you, Sarah! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**The Slave of His Life**

I looked up at Sasuke, unable to hold back on a quiet whimper only he could hear. He looked down to meet my eyes and, like the whimper, I couldn't hide the fear in my expression. It was already bad enough that I was being molested to death by Sasuke, but to be given to Suigetsu as if I had no choice in the matter? To be "shared"? The thought chilled me. Fear prickled my skin. If I was given a choice between the two men, I would immediately pick Sasuke. There was something definitely off with that Suigetsu guy…

And yet… What did that guy mean by "new boy toy"? New…? Did Sasuke have more than just one person to molest the way he did to me?

…Why did it matter? Why did I care? I should have assumed as much anyways. Of course I wasn't the only one. He didn't care. So why should I?

As my heart hammered painfully for some weird, stupid reason, I watched as Sasuke slowly tore his eyes away from mine and looked over his shoulder at the man in the doorway. "Suigetsu. Return to my study, if you will. I'll be there shortly." His voice held no room to argue. If Suigetsu didn't obey, it was implied that something painful might happen to the pale, white-haired man. And soon.

I glanced back at the other man to watch him leer at me. It made me cower against the one who held me, making me press my face into the man's chest to hide my fear. Was I being a coward? Hell yeah I was! I was wet and cold, and I had no idea who that fucker was! I didn't know Sasuke well enough to know whether or not he'd really "share" me with the guy! So, yeah, we can say I was a little scared shitless and feeling rather cowardly at the moment.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke! Don't be such a greedy bastard." Suigestu laughed and started to move further into the room, but, once I looked up, I found that Kakashi had returned and he had a grip on the newcomer's bicep.

"Come along, Hozuki-san. I'll show you the way." Kakashi was all smiles, but his grip on the man's arm was firm as he leisurely led the man out of the room.

I sighed in sweet relief when the two were no longer there and didn't notice how my body seemed to sag somewhat against Sasuke's warm, hard body. It'd be all too soon if I had to be in the presence of that man ever again. I'd be extremely grateful if that never happened, but, well, lady luck was such a bitch, which I knew from experience. Lots and lots of experience.

"Naruto."

At hearing my name, I looked up, my eyes rounded and brow ups. I took one look at Sasuke's face and had to squash the urge to recoil. I didn't want to offend and get in trouble. But the man had that look in his eyes again. "Wh-what?"

"You're getting me wet." It was said in all casualties that I took the naivety route and thinking he meant I was getting his clothes wet. I mean, I myself was wet, after all, from the sprinkler incident.

"O-oh, s-sorry!" I squeaked and made a jerking move back. Except the man still had his arms wrapped around me, using that leverage to pull me back closer to him. "H-huh?" I felt him lean down some and hot breath fanned my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and not from the cold or wet.

"There's no need to apologize, my sweet little kitsune," he murmured against my ear, pressing his lips against my skin, a smirk curving his lips upward. "I have a favor to ask of you…" Large, warm hands ran up my back and rubbed back down, all the way, and grabbed my butt, squeezing me, earning a sharp intake of breath from me out of surprise.

"Wh-what?" A request? Did he say that? When had he ever asked for something and not just taken it? What changed? My hands went up to his chest again and gripped his suit jacket. I was starting to get cold and very uncomfortable. I managed to keep myself from shivering, but only for the moment. It was a bad day when you got curious by the words of an evil man.

Sasuke nipped at my ear, sending another shiver down my spine. "You're sexy as hell, Naruto," he whispered hotly to me, squeezing my buttocks another time. He then rubbed his hips up against me, enlightening me of his newfound erection down there.

I froze at feeling his hardness, gulping nervously when I realized how little clothing I was wearing. Damn Ayame. Was this planned all along?

"Despite how much I'd rather stay here with you, I don't have much time to tease you at the moment. I have business to attend to with Suigetsu." The man sighed as one of his hands left my butt. It went up my arm and to the side of my head, his fingers running through the damp tresses. The motion felt soothing and I nearly forgot about the hardness poking at my belly. Key word: _nearly_. "I now have a glorious image of you on mind and, if I don't fix this," he moved his hips against me again to show me what 'this' meant," _now_, I won't be rid of it at all. My time with Suigetsu would be held in utter discomfort, and that would be quite annoying, now wouldn't it?" He moved his mouth down and pressed a tender kiss to my cheek, leaving both my cheeks flaming for some weird reason. "Help me get rid of this, Naruto, and I'll be extra good to you after he leaves," the Uchiha murmured.

I stood there silently, unsure what to do. From his words, I couldn't tell if I really had a choice and, if so, would he be okay with me denying him. On one hand, I didn't know what exactly it was he was requesting me to do. On the other, I didn't know if I really wanted to know… He'd probably be disappointed either way if I said no, and then probably force me to do it anyways, whatever _it_ was. Instead of asking what though, I asked him another question. "Wh-what image?" It was bugging me. What was it he saw that was making him a horn dog _now_?

He moved his head and his mouth was back to my ear. As his hot breath fanned my skin once more, I tucked my face down against the man's chest, holding back the urge to shudder in delight. He was holding me close, keeping me warm. It was a nice feeling. "You," Sasuke whispered huskily. "Dripping wet… You, in a short kimono… You, in a wet, see-through and short kimono." As I froze in mortification, the man chuckled deeply and ran his hand through my hair again, giving my ass another fondle. "Naruto… You don't know how hot you make me, do you?" He kissed my ear, nipped my lobe, then trailed light kisses down my neck.

I didn't know what to do. I was embarrassed, completely and utterly so. All I wanted to do now was get out of these clothes and put on something dry, something preferably baggy. Geez, I wanted to freakin' cover my face and hide under a rock and stay there for a while. And Suigetsu and Ayame both had seen me like this! Ugh! What could possibly make that worse?

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured again, nuzzling his face against the crook between my shoulder and neck. "Just this once, my beauty…"

I was afraid to ask… But I knew that the sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could get away. "Wh-what…? What do you w-want me to d-do?" If only my teeth would stop chattering! And my cheeks! Why the hell were they still so damn hot?

My chin was then taken and I was made to lean back and look up to Sasuke's face. His inky black eyes glittered as they took me in and he lightly smirked. He pressed a kiss to my mouth then let me go entirely and said," Down to your knees, Naruto."

Immediately, I knew where this was going. I think maybe his perverseness was rubbing off on me… Whatever the case, his meaning only made me splutter and shake like a frightened animal. "I-I-I d-d-don't…" I didn't even know how I wanted to finish that, but before I could figure it out, his hands were at my shoulders, pushing me down to my knees with careful ease. The lower I went, the higher my head moved up so that our eyes remained locked; mine growing wider and wider by the second. This was something so new. He hadn't made me do something like this at all so far. It… It was unnerving.

In fact… I was plain out scared.

Because of earlier today, I was trying not to say his name. I didn't want to call him master, either, so there was nothing left to call him without it getting on his nerves. So I was avoiding calling him anything. "Wh-… Please, I don't think I can…" I tried to say, my hands moving down to my sides, fists clenching nervously.

But the man moved a single finger to my mouth, a gentle look on his face. It was weird to see. Wasn't this normally the part where he smirked at me or something? "I'll be nice, Naruto. Do this for me."

Well… It was a good incentive… Compared to this morning, the man in front of me did seem to be sincere… And it'd be a damn shame if I gave something like that up. My eyes slid reluctantly down after the man removed his hands from me. I was free to get up if I really wanted to. I could get up and run out of the room if I tried. But the being nice part really had me hooked. I wanted to actually see that of him. I wanted him to be nice to me. I think I freakin' deserved it, don't you?

"You'll… Be nice?" I glanced back up to meet his gaze, hesitant. My hands went up to grip his pants at the hips. The man merely nodded, so I gulped and returned my gaze to the obvious bulge in his pants. The sight made me gulp again, this time a knot in my throat hindering the action. Damn I was scared. With shaky hands, I went to undo the button, keeping my eyes locked on my work. I didn't want to chance a glance up. If I did and if his look had changed from the gentleness, my resolve would be shattered and I might really run from the room. I undid his fly and further opened his pants, quite surprised at seeing him wearing underwear. Maybe this hadn't been planned? I mean, he was such a pervert – if he had known, would he have worn anything underneath?

The wet sleeves of the white kimono scrunched down to my elbows as I worked my fingers along the waistband of the man's briefs. It was awkward to be on my knees and in the kimono; it was wet, it was silk, the hem was a tad too tight, and, like Sasuke had pointed out, it was see-through. I'd taken a swift peek down at myself while I made quick do with Sasuke's pants, the sight of my body being perfectly outlined by the water-sodden robe making me blush like mad. I didn't know which was worse – being completely in the nude, or wearing this thing wet. They were both just as bad…

…Ah, shit. How was I going to fit that monstrosity into my mouth?

I'd gotten his underwear scrunched under his balls now. His prominent, huge fucking cock was pointed right into my face. Somehow or another, me on my knees had me at perfect elevation to Sasuke's nether regions. I couldn't help but be intimidated by his size. And if I jumped out of fright the moment Sasuke placed his hands on my head, he didn't comment on it, thankfully.

"Come on, Naruto…" He soothingly said, his eyes on mine once I looked up. "Suck me."

I blushed scarlet at his words and tore my gaze away from his. Geez. This was not the time to freeze up. I wanted this over with, didn't I? Yes. So, as if this was any other task I'd been given, I threw caution to the wind and threw myself at it. I took Sasuke's large package into one hand while my other one went to hold onto a pale hip. With a deep breath in, I moved forwards and wrapped my mouth around the man's prick.

"Ah." That was the first sound Sasuke made the moment I closed my mouth around him. Was it the sensation that did it? Or the thought that I was, in a way, willingly doing this?

I thought back to… Whoa, had it only been this morning? Back to when he gave me my first blowjob while I'd been cleaning his stupid Study. Now I knew why he made me do it; more than for it being punishment, he made me do it because he was going to have company over. Damn, lazy bastard… But, back to my train of thought, the blowjob he'd given me. For me, it was the sensation that did me in. Holy fudgin' hotcakes. I'd never felt anything like it, now that I recall it. It was probably what the man was moaning about.

I wondered how loud I could get him to be. So I took another deep breath – this time through my nose – and I sucked experimentally on the head of his shaft. He tasted weird. Unfortunately, he didn't make a sound. Instead, his fingers tightened in my hair.

"That's good…," He murmured, moving his hips a bit closer to my face. "Keep going, Naruto."

My stomach felt a bit squeamish. It clenched and rolled. My face still felt flushed. But I moved forwards, literally. I sucked in more of him as I touched him with my tongue. I rolled my pink muscle over him as I stuffed my face with as much of him as I could – which ended up not being very much. There was so much of him left over. I couldn't possibly stick any more of him in. So, with the hand from his hip, I fisted him. This was my first time doing anything like this, so, basically, I was going off of instinct. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. But Sasuke didn't stop to correct me, nor was he laughing, so I took it as a good sign.

The man moaned again. His fingers were getting tangled in my hair as I sucked and fisted him. It was probably the most loose I'd seen of him so far. Suddenly, it gave me a new insight. I felt power run through me, through my veins. For once, he was at my mercy.

…He was at my mercy, right? I sneaked a peek up to the man's face before sliding his dick out of my mouth lapping at him as I did, running my fingers up and down along his thick arousal. His eyes had already closed (he probably hadn't expected me to look up), his arms were taut with restraint though his fingers had tightened through my wild hair. For once, for the first time, the man looked disheveled and not me. _Damn_. I looked back down and grinned against the tip of saliva-covered head. Yeah, that felt good.

But he still didn't taste good.

"Come on, Naruto," the man's husky voice broke me out of my reverie. His fingers had loosened in my hair and started to stroke my blond locks. "Keep going. Finish it up."

Finish it up? I just started! Didn't this man have more restraint than a teenager like me? Then again, he probably needed this to be a quickie… His guest was waiting for him, after all.

The thought of Suigetsu made me grimace. I didn't want to go near him again. He really freaked me out for some reason. And since I always followed my gut, I knew that it'd be very bad to be left alone with the man for any amount of time. Or be in the same room with him, for that matter. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Eyes half-lidded, I looked up at the man as I licked away the pearl drops beading up at the slit of Sasuke's cock. It was getting messy, this blowjob. Drool and his fluids were falling down my chin and I'd started to sweat. I ignored it to give him attention up to the man whose eyes had peeked open, staring down at me as he panted slightly.

"Please…" I licked at underneath the wrinkled head, massaged the base of him with my hand. "Let me take a shower…" I didn't want to say the actual reason for when I was done doing this to him. I didn't want to know what he would think of it if I told him I didn't like his… Wait, what was Suigetsu to Sasuke? A business partner? A coworker? Maybe an employee..? Ah, shit. Who cared? There wasn't any reason to sweat over it. "Let me take a shower after this?"

Breathing somewhat heavily, Sasuke managed to nod. It looked like he was restraining himself from fucking my mouth the way his arms kept locking, his hips quivering. Was I doing that good of a job?

Just in case I wasn't, I didn't let it go to my head. I nodded to his acknowledgement in silent thanks, then went back to what I was doing. He was close, I could tell. Or, I thought I could tell, anyways. So I sped up what I could. I swallowed around him, trying to take in as much as I could. Above me, the man moaned and his fingers tightened again, almost to the point it made me wince. But I ignored it in favor of getting this over with.

"Ah, yes. That's it," Sasuke murmured, panting heavily. "Just a little bit more, Naruto." He breathed out my name, the sound of it making me shudder.

I blinked in surprise, but didn't stop sucking and licking. The hell was that? Why did I react like that? I shook my head some and refocused my attention on the dick in my mouth. Why my mind kept wondering while I was in a situation like this, I had not a clue. Whatever the case, the deep scent of heady arousal was really starting to get me. Actually, this whole ordeal was really getting to me. Damn my hormones. And damn the kimono for not hiding my problem. It was too damn short, I tell you!

What came as a bigger shock was when Sasuke's grip in my hair tensed so much I whimpered. And then my mouth was being filled by stream after stream of Sasuke's bitter release. I choked around his dick from the suddenness, my hands immediately moving to the man's hips to push back. His seed spilled from my mouth and dripped down my chin, and I looked up with wide eyes, feeling tears sting at my eyes.

Sasuke was gazing down at me with a glazed, half-lidded look, his mouth parted open. When I looked up, he smirked and huskily murmured," swallow, Naruto."

Unthinkingly, I did as I was ordered. It was thick going down, bitter and salty. I moved a hand over my mouth and wiped the sticky substance as best as I could, looking down at it with mild curiosity. Why did I do that? I must seriously be going crazy…

"Good boy…" The fingers in my hair slowly relaxed and then started to absently pet me. "Thank you, Naruto… You did well."

I returned my gaze back up to his and watched as his smirk deepen. And… was there something smug about his expression? "Y-yeah…" I was panting as well, just shallowly. I rubbed at my face again, glancing away in a state of slight confusion.

"Hm…" Sasuke ran his fingers through my hair one more time, then let go and quickly adjusted hi pants. When he was once again presentable, he squatted down, getting to eye-level with me. The smugness had been drained from his expression and content replacing it. "Let's go, shall we?" In a blink of an eye, the man had his arms wrapped around me. One around my neck, the other going up beneath my knees. I didn't even have a moment to protest before the man was standing back up and walking towards the door.

In fact, I didn't have the strength to fight him on this. It was like I was suddenly bone-tired. So, shrugging it off just this once, I rested my head against his chest and placed my hands on my lap. Actually, splayed across my lap. The kimono was starting to scrunch down due to gravity and the position I was at in Sasuke's arms. It didn't help the fact that I was still the state of being semi-hard.

"I can help you with that, Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was still held in a low octave, deep and sexy. "Try as you may, but you can't hide it. I saw your little issue already." He chuckled deeply, causing another shiver to run down my back. I looked up to his face as the man walked down the hall of his home, heading in a new direction, one I hadn't gone down before. The Uchiha must have sensed my stare as well as my confusion. He glanced down and quirked his lips into a tiny smile, or something that kind of resembled a smile. "You've been quite the good boy, Naruto… I'm going to let you use my own personal bathroom and my bed." Movement paused as the man stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. I glanced around, only to look back at him to find the man leaning his head down. Lips ghosted over mine as black and blue eyes locked on another. Heat inflamed my cheeks. He was a bit too intimately close for my taste, but there was no way of leaning back without causing myself to tumble out of his arms. And I would prefer not to get any sort of concussions, thank you very much, no matter how slight it might be – I wasn't too far from the floor, though I guess Sasuke would catch me no matter anyways… I think.

"Keep yourself aroused, Naruto…" Sasuke murmured against my lips, his smoldering eyes still locked on mine. "…I'll keep true to my promise and I'll be nice." Then he walked into the master room of the whole building, the biggest room I'd ever seen, and walked a short ways through another door and into an even bigger bathroom than the last bathroom I'd used. Clearly, these two rooms were his personal rooms, places he occupied the most besides his Study and dining room. The last bathroom was fancy – this bathroom was, if possible, fancier. I mean, shit, look at the damn tub! Last one could have fit five people quite comfortably; this tub/shower could probably fit ten! It was like a damn hot tub or something! 

I was amazed by the room, but more so astonished by Sasuke's words. I couldn't figure out whether to be impossibly mortified by his offer, whatever the hell it could have been called, or incredibly mad. Did he honestly believe that I would believe him? Did he think I was _that_ naïve, that I was so gullible? Did he think I would forget everything he'd done to me so far?

Before I could really unleash my anger, the man was placing my ass down on the cabinet besides the sink. I was wet, the air was frigid, and the marble cabinet just made things worse. I sent a glare at the man as I wrapped my arms around my body, holding back the shivers. "C-cold."

Sasuke chuckled in my expense, holding a hand to my cheek. The warmth felt good. He moved his fingers through my damp hair, then placed both hands on my lap and I immediately tensed in discomfort. "Take a warm bath," he smirked some at my stiff form. "Or shower. Whichever you desire." Our foreheads touched for the briefest moment, his eyes breaking contact to flicker upwards. An emotion flitted through them, but was gone before I could really see what it was and his eyes were back on mine, his smirk returning. Was it a little smaller than before? "I'll be back in no time at all. Just remember: try and keep this up." He emphasized 'this' by running his fingers down the length of the bulge in the kimono. I whimpered in response, hunching my shoulders and looking up at him. "Try not to have fun without me, my little kitsune." He pressed his lips against mine quickly and then was gone when I reopened my eyes.

'That man is damn fast,' were my thoughts. I stared at the door blankly, perplexed that it had been magically closed so silently there wasn't so much as a peep. He'd walked real fast out of here. Maybe a little too fast? Someone sure was eager. I laughed a little, though somehow felt that it was strained. I shrugged it off and hopped down from the cabinet. This time, my knees buckled and I had to catch myself on the edge of the cabinet, dizzy for less than few seconds. I blamed it on my erection – it was occupying every thought I had anyways, so why not blame it? Once I had my equilibrium back, I pushed away from the sink and padded barefoot over to the huge shower, peering over the wall. Yeah, definitely big enough to be a hot tub. Or maybe a mini swimming pool just for someone as small as, just for example, me?

I shimmied my way out of the constricting robe, relieved to get it off. Sure, Ayame was a good seamstress and the clothing was well-made, but… It wasn't my style, nor my taste. Was that the same thing? I paused, then shrugged it off and continued my way on climbing into the huge tub, my erection being insistent and bobbing along with my movements. I ignored it for the most part. At least for now. It knew I wouldn't neglect it for long – fuck Sasuke and wanting me to wait for him. Not… that I would ever say that out loud, anyways…

There was a plug for the drain to the tub. I screwed it in, then started the water, turning the knob to the hot side just as Sasuke had suggested. It was going to take forever to fill, but, as I glanced around the spacious tub, I figured it'd be worth it. And so far it was. It was ankle deep now and the water felt fantastic. I sat on my ass in the puddle of water steadily filling the tub, and leaned back against one of the walls. I slouched and glanced down between my knees, grimacing. Why was it now that it was being an persistent little bastard?

I fingered the head and sighed. That felt nice, but it wasn't enough. I curled in on myself, bringing my knees up to my chest as I wrapped my fingers carefully around my hardness. Even just that action left me breathless. I pumped a few times, squeezing my eyes firmly shut as I let the arousal take me over. Except, as I whacked off, I couldn't help but think about how it was that I'd gotten like this to begin with. Why did I get an erection if it was just because I was sucking Sasuke off? That shouldn't have turned me on whatsoever, right? Then why did I?

"Gah!" Frustrated by my thoughts, I threw my free fist at the water, splashing a lot. I blinked and refocused my attention on the running bath. It'd filled a bit – I still had some time before it reached my chest – but it was at my waist now and damn did it feel nice. Pumping my shaft again, I whimpered quietly at the friction, mouth parted open, cheeks feeling over-heated. The pleasure combined with the warmth of the water just doubled everything that I was feeling. I liked it. I mean, obviously I liked it.

It was just too bad that a moment later I reached the climax and released all over my hand and in the water.

I slumped back against the tub's wall with a content little smile on my face, eyes still closed. My hand continued to leisurely stroke at my softening cock as I relaxed in the water. When the surface nearly reached my shoulders, I reached over and turned the faucet off, then settled back down with a happy sigh, humming softly in delight. I felt damn good. Really, really good.

So, when the warm water slowly lulled me to sleep sitting up in the water, I didn't bother wondering if this was a bad idea. I just felt so very nice, so very relaxed… 

_TBC_

**A/N: **Oka! It's been a while and I know. I apologize. Just so y'all know, I have an ending in mind, and at least three to five to eight chapters between here and the ending! ^_^"  
I hope y'all are enjoying so far and, if not, I guess you don't have to read it anymore.. lol


End file.
